Descendant of Beelzebub
by Writer with bad Grammar T-T
Summary: Issei Beelzebub. The strongest Devil in Underworld. Along with Sirzechs Asmosdeus, Vali Lucifer, Ajuka Leviathan they lead the Devils into their glory. What happen when he accidentally get stuck in the world where everyone see him as pervert and weak man? Moreover he the leader of underworld now become Servant! Powerful Issei!
1. OC Data

OC(Fixed)

Name: Issei Beelzebub

Age: appearance 18(reality unknown)

Gender: Male

Race: Human10%/Devil60%/Dragon30%

Appearance: Same like Issei but he's body more muscular like Sirzechs

Powers

Satan eyes: Issei Beelzebub considered as the strongest Devil and Sekiryuutei. In honor for that he inherited Eyes of Satan. The Eyes that can hypnosis people and able to see 5 second that going to be happen in future(Appearance of Satan Eyes is same like Kakashi Mangekyou Sharingan)

Satan Energy: Gain the energy from his eyes Issei energy mutated into more potent and strong than ordinary Devil. He has a massive magic energy source that can rivaled Heavenly Dragon

Energy force: An ability to manipulate energy just like Jedi in star wars

Beelzebub flame: In Issei Beelzebub world. Beelzebub gain a special flame from Satan. The flame is believed to be very venomous that it even can kill God itself. However using this fire will cause the user become paralyze and weak for a 1 week make the user become very vulnerable. The effect start immediately when the flame hit the target

Lord of Flies: Beelzebub able to control bee like in Canon

Equipment

5 Elemental seals: a 5 accessory that Old Maou faction created for Issei during his mission to become spy for New Maou. The seals completely supress Issei power into 5 part and left Ise in ordinary High-class devil level and also erase his energy so no one can't feel his enormous energy

Vizard Mask: a skull mask that have sharp canine and 2 long horn in each side of his forehead. This mask given by Ajuka when he become spy. The mask has ability to see through obstacle and give the user to see 360 degree around him and has ability to see 2KM far away(similiar like Byakugan). It also change the user color eyes into pure crimson)

Diablo Cloak: a red cloak that created by Ajuka for Issei so he can sneak into Old Maou faction. Issei become invicible and can't be seeing by anyone however using it consume a lot of energy, Issei currently only can use it for 1 hour

Lustrous: the Spear that been blessed by 4 blood of Maous. Lucifer, Beelzebub, Asmodeus, Leviathan. Though the spear is been blessed by their descendant blood it still dangerous. The Spear is contain a large Demonic energy that able to cut an Island into two with one swing if the wielder strong enough to use it. It very effective against human, Fallen Angel and Angel. Lustrous can fight on par with True Longinus but Lustrous can't merge into the user like True Longinus (Look into my profile for image of Lustrous)

Teams: Devils

Personality: Issei Beelzebub is can be very clumsy and dense since he raised by Old Maou faction only to become tool, Issei Beelzebub also inherited all Old Maou ill. True Maou complex... Though he manage to keep it in control sometime. He usually kind, teaser(he get this because he often hanging out with Ajuka), caring and childish since he didn't have any child life.

However he has a high pride and can be very arrogant sometime, due to his blood as Beelzebub he inherited Beelzebub deadly sin. Gluttony. Is can be seeing on his appetite to Ramen, Cake and Sush. But because he trained as murderer, torturer, and lier he become addicted in torture someone

Not torture body but a person mind by broke the person mental condition but thanks to Oracion Seis they manage to make Ise control his dangerous side. Sometime in battle he can turn into cold blooded murderer like his old-self and hurt anyone who dare to stand in his way on his enemy even it was his allies or friend

Like: Ramen, Sushi, Cake, Friend or Servant who loyal to him

Dislike: Samael the Dragon Eater, Ignorant who don't know their place, Egoistic people

Bio: Issei Beelzebub is born from breeding program since Pure Blood Devil is rare to born they using a human as breeding machine. After his mother human give birth to Issei she immeidately disposed and since age of 3 he's been trained by Old Maou Faction everyday. At the age of 5 they discover that Issei held Boosted Gear all Old Maou faction agree that Issei will be train with direct Descendant of Maou itself. Issei don't have any purpose in life since he merely a tool. If his leader tell him to jump then he will jump immediately. When he become 18 he get mission to become spy in New Maou faction. After a few years becoming spy Vali Lucifer the one who discover his job as spy come and face him since he want to fight with Sekiryuutei

However Issei who has been trained without mercy brutally beaten Vali. Vali saved by Azazel who arrive just in time when Issei almost give last strike. Issei fall was when he report to Old Maou faction about Vali accidentn instead of get rid Azazel and Vali they ignore them. Think that Azazel will not get involved in their battle so they decide to ignore him however Azazel report it to New Maou faction and soon the plan to subdue Issei is started. Issei get ambushed by Sirzechs, Falbium, Ajuka and Serafall after a long battle Issei is fall and get captured by New Maou faction so he can give them information about Old Maou faction. Unfornately no one able to break him since Issei never talk or scream when he tortured. One day he being escorted to move into another jail he see a kid play and happy, he also see some couple and family which make him wonder. "Why they not train during the war?" The guard answer "We maybe on war but we won't sacrifice our children childhood just to make us win". Since that day a conflict appear in his mind. They shouldn't feel any emotion but he can't resis some strange feeling in his mind that he very angry to the children. One day he ask about this feeling to Serafall who guard him and Serafall tell him that he's being jealous which make Issei more confused.

After a years in jail with help of Serafall he manage to accept his emotion and then he talk to Ajuka to give him a chance as double agent for Old Maou faction which is rejected since they still not trust him. However all is change when Old Maou manage to use Samael Curse to steal Ophis 2/3 power and create her clone. The meeting of three faction immediately held since Ophis power is too dangerous to let be free. They also release Issei and make him into double Agent to Old Maou faction. After a long war Issei work as double agent is discovered however it was too late since Old Maou almost lost all base that they have. Ajuka, Fabium, Issei, Serafall, Sirzechs and Vali being known as Oracion Seis for their reputation. The last battle was Isse and Vali who barely able to defeat Ophis clone with Ophis help and she regain her power that been stolen. Since that day peace come to the world and Issei with Oracion Seis giving each own tittle. Issei using his name become Issei Beelzebub, Vali also same like Issei gain his own tittle Vali Lucifer, Sirzechs Asmodeus, Ajuka Leviathan, Serafall gain her own clan and special Evil Piece she known as Serafall Diabolus, Falbium gain nickname Sloth and being known as Lord of Sloth since he very lazy.

Few years after that a massive event is being held. The event is a Battle Royal from member of Oracion Seis the winner will gain Satan Eyes. In bloody battle Issei barely able to win the battle royal and gain tittle the strongest Devil and become the leader of Devil, when he gain Satan eyes his body changed since Satan eyes originally from Satan it react to Descendant Maou blood as a result his gain enormous Demonic aura and he able to use Beelzebub Flame freely


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

* * *

Third person POV

A young man wearing silver light armor and elegant crimson cape with symbol dragon on it. He looks around 18-year with average heigh,short brown hair and light brown eyes sit in desk with bored expression as he seems like wait for something intresting happen

"Beelzebub-sama, Lucifer-sama has arrive!" Said one of guard. Beelzebub grinned when hearing this, he's happy that he able to meet with his friend after a long time

"Let him in! After that tell the other to leave us alone!" Command Beelzebub. The guard give him a salute then leave followed by other guard and maids who stay in the room. Not long after that a handsome young man with dark silver hair and light blue eyes enter the room

"Ahh glad you can come at least! I can die because of boredom behind this desk!" Complain Beelzebub

"I told you if you become Maou you will deal with nothing except boredom. You know that i never like to stay in throne or behind the desk to work stupid paperwork" reply the Lucifer

"*sigh* I know. Mann i really wish Ajuka can take this position once again"

"Well apparently Ajuka is more busy now with his job. Though war has ended but we still has lot to repair, the damage afterwar is beyond our expectation"

"I know... Tell me Vali... Do you still has goal to beat Great Red?" Ask Beelzebub

"Of course i do. I train a lot to defeat him though i have to defeat you first before i have to defeat him" reply Vali

"Hahaha i will waiting for that my rival. You and i is the bug of the system. To think we are born in similiar situation, that system must be really damaged!" Said Beelzebub with chuckle

"I have to agree. If we not have treaty among us i sure Fallen Angel and Angel will be doomed with us on Devil side" said Vali with chuckle too

"The descendant of Lucifer. Vali Lucifer, The strongest Hakuryuukou and the descendant of Beelzebub Issei Beelzebub the strongest Sekiryuutei" said Ise with proud in his tone

"You know Ise i sure you remember when we talk about rank in this world. I can says we are inside of top 10 now"

"I'm agree with you my friend. We fought each other and fought together during the war with those damn organization. I was thinking we will life with happy when the war over but *sigh* is very boooorinnggg! There aren't single damn intresting thing happen! For almost 20 years! And for 20 years i stuck with this! This stupid creature" Shout Ise in desperate as he smack the paperwork in front of him make Vali laugh

"At least i free from those evil thing! Good thing i reject that's offer!" Said Vali in between laugh

"Yeah very funny *sigh* so how Kuroka doing Vali?" Ask Ise with mischievous smirk, make Vali stop laugh and shrugged

"Nothing special. Ise you do know that i can't be with her right?" Stated Vali with sigh

"Oh cut the crap out Vali. If you ask me i was thinking defeat Great Red is impossible! We even barely win against Ophis clone who has 2/3 of her strength! And think about Great Red! He is... I don't know maybe hundred time stronger than her!" Said Ise with frustration

"You know me well Ise. If there aren't thing that strong enough to fight i will gladlt accept the death itself. I can't be with Kuroka since my goal is too risky... I don't want to risk her to heartbroken when one day she heard me die" reply Vali with half opened eyes

"*sigh* I really hope you can change your goal my friend but it seems no matter what i says you will never change" Ise rubbed his temple while tapping on his desk

"Enough about me, how about yourself? You never has interest on girl. Last time i heard you go date with heiress of Agares she says you seem not enjoy it. Are you sure you still like girl?" Ask Vali as he began to stepback from Ise

"What?! Of course i still like girl! I'm not swing that way! I just can't find a good girl! This all because this damn paperwork!" Yell Ise immediately

"Yeah yeah suit yourself. If you really that busy why not ask for vacation? You can pass this job to Ajuka for while, i sure Sirzechs and the other will grant it after all you have been work very hard these 20 years. I sure 3 or 5 years vacation will make your mind relax" suggest Vali

"That's it! Vali you are genius! Why i never thought of that before?!" Yell Ise in joy make Vali sweatdropped

"You mean you never think about it before?! Oh geez! How idiot you are?! You complain about work but you alone never intend to take vacation! And to think you are second smartest after Ajuka" Sighed Vali while shooking his head

"Hey! I just too smart to think a simple thing like that!" Defended Ise

"Sure whatever so where are you gonna go?" Ask Vali

"Hmm... Let me think for a while" said Ise as he tapping his finger

* * *

Dimensional Gap

"Yo! Great Red!" Yell Ise to the sky when he see Great Red fly in sky with Ophis above his head, Great Red hearing his name called turn around and see Ise

"Let visit him" said Ophis emotionlessly. Great Red reply only growl as he fly and land in front of Ise

"Ise... Ddraig" Greet Ophis to him

[Hello Ophis, Great Red]

"Yo Ophis! How you doing?" Greet Ise back

"I'm fine, how are you too?" Ask Ophis back

"Me? As usual, paperwork killing me but i have take vacation for 3 or 5 years" reply Ise then he turn to Great Red

"Aren't you going to greet me or something?" Ask Ise with puppy dog eyes make Great Red rolled his eyes and groaned

"What do you want? Are you going to challenge me like Hakuryuukou?" Reply Great Red

"Meany. Nah i'm not here for that. I learn my lesson already. Not like Vali, i know i have a long way to stand against you. I on vacation now so i decide to pay visit to you two" grin Ise

"I see... So what plan you have on your vacation?" Ask Ophis

"I don't know. I was hoping to find something intresting but i still unsure where to go" sigh Ise

"Hmm... I have a suggestion... But i won't tell you since is surprise" suggest Great Red with grin

"What kind of suggestion is that?! Nevermind if is something that exciting then i will accept it " reply Ise

"Farewell. I also look forward for this, who know something intresting will happen" said Great Red

'Why i have feeling i will get trapped in troublesome condition?' Thought Ise

**[Same here partner, same here]** added Ddraig

"Farewell..." Great Red then turn and rise his claw, from the claw where he place it the air seems ripped as he tear the air and a light portal appear

"Go there" command Great Red, Ophis only look the conversation with no emotion

'Maybe this is a bad idea...' Thought Ise as he take stepback

**[Partner i suggest you leave now i also have bad feeling about this]** suggest Ddraig

"On second thought i think i have decide where i want to go so yeah maybe we can do this later" said Ise as he take another stepback and turn around and start to leave that until suddenly he find himself floating against his own will

"What the?! Hey!" Ise yelled as he get bind by Great Red tail

"Lemme GO! I change my mind! Lemme GO!" Ise shouted and struggle to get free

"Enjoy your vacation!" Great Red yelled as he throw Ise to the portal

"FFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUU"

FLASH!

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Well... That went good" said Great Red and broke the silent

"Baka-Red" said Ophis as he fly to Great Red top head once again make Great Red grumble about incoherent

* * *

Meanwhile at Kuoh Academy battle with Phenex family (Rias POV)

The battle progress to its climax.

I understand it. I have no more moves. In other words, checkmate. Now, there is not a single person on my-side who any strength left. But that boy continues to stand up.

Ise.

He is the only one who continues to move forward towards Raiser even under this situation. However, it's over. The punch from Raiser earlier has finished Ise.

Seeing that boy fall backwards, my body rushes towards him unconsciously. Ise's body that I am holding onto is bloody and is covered with sweats, so he's in a terrible condition. Even so, I still loved this boy.

"...Ise, you did very well. It's all right now. Good job."

I whispered to him gently, but he tries to get up by getting away from me.

"It's all right now! Ise!"

He pushes my hands away, and tries to get up.

He takes a step, and another step without saying anything.

It's a bizarre view which has so much intensity in it.

Everyone is watching him while holding their breath.

The opponent, Raiser, also approaches him expressionlessly.

No!

If I let this continue, I will lose Ise!

My adorable servant. My Ise. I'm still planning to adore him even more, so I don't want to lose him in a place like this!

I went between Ise and Raiser, and stand front of Ise.

"Ise! Stop! Can't you listen to my-"

I said it till there, and swallowed my words.

Of course.

This... He is... Ise...you are...

Ise has already lost consciousness.

Both his eyes are hollow and he has his mouth still open. Even so, he continues to move forward while crunching his fists that are shaking...

"...You are still planning to fight even though you are in this state..."

I have tears on my cheeks without realising it. I reach my hand towards this adorable boy's cheek.

His cheeks are swollen, and I can't sense anything from his cheeks that usually gives strength to me.

"...You dummy."

I hug Ise who tries to move forward.

"Good job, Ise."

When I said those words, strength disappears from his body, and he fall to the ground.

I hugged his body and lay him on my lap. You did say that you wanted a lap pillow...

**"Buchou! I will definitely make you win!"**

Ise hasn't barely learned how to use his demonic-powers, yet he continues to move forward with all his might within the battlefield. He barely has any battle experience. He should have been scared. There should have been times where he almost lost his life...

**"I won't give up. I'm dumb, so I don't know anything about "foreseen" or "checkmate". However, I can still fight. I will continue to fight till the end as long as I can crunch my fists!"**

He continued to fight for me even though his fists got this swollen... He always did. He was always smiling. He was always doing his best and he continues to fight for me.

I was almost about to lose Ise forever.

"Thank you, Akeno, Yuuto, Koneko, Asia and...Ise. Thank you for fighting for someone worthless like myself."

After I pat Ise's head gently, I say it to Raiser.

"I res-"

FLASH!

What?! What is it?! Ise body! His body glowing in green light! I can't see anything!

When i open my eyes again i see. Ise! He stand! He stand again! But wait! His wound is healed! He looks like a new person! He wearing silver light armor and red elegant cape that has red dragon symbol

Ise slowly open his eyes and he began to look around him like people who loss direction

"WHERE THE FUCKING HELL AM I?!"


	3. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 New World**

* * *

Issei Beelzebub POV

"WHERE THE FUCKING HELL AM I?!"

I yelled when i look around. I don't recognize this area! Where the fucking hell is this?!

"I-Ise?"

I turn when some weak voice call my name. I see a a young woman who appears to be in her late teens with a buxom figure, a light skin tone, and blue-green eyes. Her most distinctive feature is her long, crimson red hair that reaches down to her thighs, with a single hair strand sticking out from the top. Her hair also has loose bangs covering her forehead and side bangs framing her face. She wearing some.. School uniform? Yeah right. Seeing her condition she seems badly hurt though its not threatening his life i wonder who doing this? Wait her face is familiar! Crimson hair and blue-green eyes.. Is she related to Sirzechs?

"Excuse me young woman may i know where is this?"

I try to be polite though she direspectful by call me by my front name

"Eh? Ise? What are you talking about?"

She seems confuse by my question, i was about to repeat my question but i stopped when i heard someone laugh

"Hahaha! What this? Are you stand up to get beating again?! You could rest with peace right now but seems like i have to beat you once again"

I turn and see a man around 20 with blonde hair. A Phenex? What the hell happening in here?! Calm! Calm! I need to calm first! I take a deep breath and let it out slowly

"Young woman. I guess right now you fight with him right?"

I turn and ask the crimson haired woman, she seems hestitant but she slowly nodded. I about to ask again but suddenly i feel some heat from my back i quickly turn and repel it with my demonic energy make the fire disperse

"What?!"

The blonde seems surprised when i doing this

"Attacking people when they talk is not gentle young man. For that i will give you some lesson"

No one mess with Issei Beelzebub and not wounded! Especially the one who attack me from behind!

"Ha! What are you talking about?! Are you going to-!"

He didn't finish his word since i send him fly and fall from the building with my energy force. There are 2 woman with him. The one with eye-patch get ready to battle while the blonde girl with swirling hair is only look with shock

"I take it you two is with him? Well if you excuse me i have someone to teach manner"

The eye patch woman send a demonic energy to me, a explosion? Pathetic. I raise one hand and

BOOM!

I repel her energy with my energy and then make the explosion hit herself i also add extra energy on it

(Raiser Phenex sama Queens retire)

Retire? So this is Rating Game huh? Well that's explain why there aren't single human in here

"H-How?"

I heard the blonde girl murmur, she seems shocked i was about to call her but the blonde man is fly and approaching me

"You beat Yubelluna?! Impossible! You just low-"

BAM!

I use my energy and slam him to the ground

"Shut up. You dare to call me low? You direspectful scum! I don't care if this is your battle with that woman or not. I will show you the power of true Devil!"

I then blur and appear above him and stomp his head. I then grab his head and throw him from the roof and he fall to the ground, after that i approach him, when i near him he already stand and have rainbow aura around him. Flame of Feng huang huh?

"Perish you low devils!"

He shot me with fireballs. I smirked and when the fire approaching me i only backhanded it like is merely ball

"What?!"

His expression filled with shock, weak! I never knew a Phenex clan have someone weak like this! I blur again and pierce his stomach with my hand, he about cough some blood but i hit his face so his blood didn't dirty my cloth

"I don't want my cloth dirtied by your filthy blood"

My voice is cold and held no emotion, i then pull my hand and backhanded him sending him to the ground

"Weak! You are disgrace for your clan! If you think your regeneration ability going to safe you think again!"

I grab his throat and broke his neck! He scream in pain as i torture him. I throw him to the ground and then kick him in guts, face, groin. He try to fight back but i stomp his hand

"Aaaaarrrggghhhh!"

I kick his face so he shut up. Each kick i add my demonic energy so it broke his bone, i also add some poison so he can suffer more. I keep stomp, kick and trample him. From the face, hand, and feet. He keep regenerating and i keep stomping him

"Weak! Hahaha! Weak! What this?! Is this the power of almighty Phenex?! You are pathetic! I will keep torturing you until your soul is unable to regenerate!"

"S-Stop... P-"

HIT!

I keep stomp on him and didn't let him to talk, i then rise my hand to the left and grab someone throat. I turn and see is the blonde girl

"P-Please! Stop! He can't fight anymore!"

Her tears rolled and wet my hand, i only stare at him with cold

"If you try to stop me again you will be the next person to feel my wrath!"

I throw her to the ground and look into the blonde man again

"R-Ravel!"

"Shut up"

HIT!

I stomp him without mercy, i kick him in the face hand. I try to kick him again but this time i being grabbed by someone. No 2 person. I turn and see the crimson hair woman and blonde see me with tears

"Please stop Ise! This is not like you!"

"I-I beg you please stop! I know my Onii-san is stupid please forgive him! Please! I beg you"

I frown a bit seeing these two usually i going to blast these two but something inside me telling me to stop. I sighed and then followed the voice inside me

"Surrender... I won't ask twice"

I said as i rise a dark green flame on my right hand and ready to burn him and his soul

"I-I s-s-sur-ren-der.."

With that his body disperse into particle light

(Raiser-sama retires. The King of the Phenex group has retired, victory goes to Rias-sama and her team.)

The next thing i know before i engulfed in light is the crimson woman cry

* * *

Third Person POV

We found Ise Beelzebub sit on the roof at Kuoh Academy. Rias and the other is being treated because their injury

"By environment i'm on Japan... And this area is belong to Gremory and Sitri... Maybe i should call Ddraig, i'm not talk to him since i arrive"

Ise close his eyes and then began to meditation

'Oii Ddraig!'

**[Partner?! Glad you able to contact me at least! I try to call you but i can't. Seems like it must you the one who start the contact]**

'Love you too Ddraig. Do you have any idea what is going on with me?'

**[I have checked about it Partner. I have a bad news.. Looks like Great Red really try to piss you off]**

'Tell me about it'

**[Well.. You see... You are on other world]**

'...'

**[...]**

'...'

**[...]**

'...'

**[...]**

'...'

**[...]**

'...'

**[Partner you okay?]**

'WHAT THE FUCKKKK?!'

**[Damn it Partner! You not need to shout like that!]**

'Explain it Ddraig! Explain it to the DETAILL!'

**[You see... I can say like that because i see my other self sleeping... So that mean you in this world also Sekiryuutei but you not Devil. You are reincarnated Devil... The name is Hyoudou Issei. And by seeing his body you can say you in this world VERY weak. Really WEAK weaker than that bird that you just defeat]**

'Now wait a minu-! We will talk again later, i can feel someone present nearby'

"Hyoudou Issei?"

Ise turn and see some crimson haired young man with silver haired maid

'Sirzechs and Grayfia' thought Ise

"Yes? Who are you?" Ise ask as he rise his brow and act clueless

"Ah? My apologise. I'm Sirzechs Lucifer and this is as you know my Queen Grayfia" greet Sirzechs politely

'Sirzechs "Lucifer"? I know Sirzechs Gremory and he turn into Sirzechs Asmodeus. Are this the same Sirzechs except he turn into Lucifer? Where is Vali then?' Thought Ise

"Sirzechs Lucifer? The descendant of Lucifer?" Ask Ise, Sirzechs blinked he didn't expect this boy going to ask him that question

"No. I'm originally Sirzechs Gremory, but my last name changed into Sirzechs Lucifer" reply Sirzechs with smile

"I see... And what business that Lucifer has with me?" Ise ask with curious tone make Sirzechs rise his brow seeing this boy manner

"I just want to say thank you that you have helped my sister. Now she free from marriage arrangement with Raiser"

"Oh about that? Don't mention it is not a big deal anyway though i was hoping that i could kill that Phenex but because your sister and her sister i cancel my mind to kill him*sigh*"

"You do realise that if you kill him the Phenex familiy will after you since you kill their heir right?" Sirzechs asked in challenge tone

"Oh please. That bunch of bird? I will cook them all before they know who they face with" reply Ise arrogantly make Sirzechs chuckle a bit

"Pretty cocky aren't you? I know you strong Ise. I don't know what happen with you during the game but i assure you Phenex familiy is very strong"

'Ha! I obilerate more than thousand Devils, Fallen Angel and Dragon! Do you really think those Phenex will stand a chance against me?!' Thought Ise

"Well let them come then if they want. I will gladly accept it. They can bring their entire clan and fight me" Ise grinned make Sirzechs flinched for second but he smiled

"You are intresting person Ise-kun. I hope i can see you in action again soon" said Sirzechs as he turn and leave followed by Grayfia

'Wait! I have to confirm one thing!' Thought Ise

"God is dead..." Ise said suddenly. Sirzechs and Grayfia flinched for a moment when hearing this which is not go unnoticed by Ise. Sirzechs slowly turn around to Ise

"What do you mean Ise-kun?" Ask Sirzechs, Ise mentally smirked so the fate of God in this world is same with his world huh?

"For me God is dead... If he alive he won't let my comrade hurt like this" Ise quickly change the topic so he not look suspicious

"I see... I don't think God will care to devils Ise-kun. I need to leave since i have job to do" with that Sirzechs turn with Grayfia and leave

'Ha! Looks like God really suck! Even in this world he also dead! Anyway now they are gone. Let's continue our talk Ddraig'

**[I know myself in this world also awesome! Though we tired because fight each other we still manage to kill God and Satan! Ha! And i see your arrogant still there! But be careful maybe this Sirzechs is stronger than our Sirzechs]**

'Pfft yeah whatever and thanks for you idiotic you trapped in me. And don't worry about Sirzechs no matter how strong he is. I'm stronger than him when i not using you. With you our power can rivalry 2 Heavenly Dragon' reply Ise with smirk

**[Hahah true it is! Only Vali who can stand against us. Anyway as you can see that Gremory woman before is your King and this Issei is consume her 8 pawn. So in other way... You become SERVANT!]**

'FUCK NO! I'm not going to be her servant! I have reputation! I'm Issei Beelzebub! The Dai-Maou! I won't bow to some stupid devil who can't defeat Yakitori!' Thought Ise furiously

**[I afraid it can't be helped Partner. Seems Great Red lock your soul with her pawn. So you will be her pawn except you dead or you have to wait for 6 year until you finish from your vacation! Hahahaha! But don't worry too much. That 8 Pawn is also increase your Devil being. Right now your Devil blood is 60, Human 20 and Dragon 20]**

'*sigh* i guess it can't be helped i should enjoy it anyway. Oh what happen to Hyoudou Issei? And how about history in this world?' Thought Ise with irritated though he upset he knew Great Red is very strong no matter how angry he is he can't blame on everyone in this world since is he idea to have vacation

**[About that, his body is very weak. Right now your demonic energy try to heal him. There are 2 possibility going happen. One. He will be healed and then you will have dual personaility. Two. Your demonic energy going to merge with him then both of you become one, when you leave from this world he will remain same like you but his power will be reduce to 50 percent and need a years so he can return to his original state.. And the history it seems same with us, i manage to see the memory from Ddraig from this world...]**

'Ooookayyy doesn't sounds bad... I was prefer none of them anyway... Anyway i need to find my King... I don't believe i become SERVANT!' Thought Ise sadly as he stand and walk down from the roof with desperate aura

"Ise?"

Ise turn and see Rias who seems hestitate when calling him

"Err Rias Gremory i presume?" Ask Ise. Rias face show confusion, what's wrong with Ise? After the battle Ise become different persont. Gone perverted Ise and his usual behavior. Right now Ise seems like a cool type person not to mention his cruelity which he show when he beat Raiser into pulp and don't even care to his sister. Right now the Ise that stand in front of him is not her usual Ise

"Yes i am. What's wrong Ise?" Ask Rias, Ise only rub his temple and sighed

"Where you entire peerage? Gather them i need to explain something" said Ise. Rias only nodded since she also curios what is really happening

**[Are you going to tell them the real partner?]**

'No Ddraig. I will tell them that i has seal on my body and the seal is broken by your power then all of my memory and power is return to my body' reply Ise

**[That seems fine but you know you have to tell them one day]**

'I know. But not yet. I don't trust them that much'

* * *

Soon everyone gather in old house with Ise who stand in the middle

"So Ise.. Care to explain why you gather us?" Ask Rias

"First Rias. I want to reintroduce myself, as you can see when fighting that yakitori Ddraig power manage to overwhelm my aura and then break the seal on my body. And the result is boo! My memories return, my real power and soul also return" explain Ise

"Wait a minute! Seal?! What kind of seal? And who plant it on you? And what you mean by soul?" Ask Rias again

"I was getting there. I don't know who put the seal but that seal make me very weak... And i really mean it! I life for this 17 years in this WEAK FORM because of that damn seal! And about soul is when Hyoudou born my soul is reincarnated and mixed with his body however someone put seal and seal my soul" explained Ise

"A-Anoo... Ise-san.. Does that mean you not remember all of us and anything that we do?" Ask Asia

"Mmm you could say so. The seal is messed my brain but don't worry Ddraig is working on it. I ask him to give me the memory since i enter the highschool. But for now why don't we reintroduce ourself again?" Ask Ise with smile

"Sure! Why don't start from you Koneko?" Offer Rias

Koneko stood up "Hello, my name is Koneko Toujou, first year student at Kuoh Academy, you can call me Koneko" Then Kiba stood "I'm Kiba Yuuto, I'm a second year, nice to meet you Ise-kun, call me Kiba"

"I'm Akeno Hajime, I'm a third yead, nice to meet you Ise-kun you can call me Akeno or Akeno-chan fufufu" Said Akeno while smiling making Ise blink for a second

"Umm umm my name Asia Argento, I'm second year, nice to meet you Ise-san" said Asia with bowing down

Finally Rias stood "My name is Rias Gremory, I am a high class devil. and the master of the people in this room, I'm also third year"

"Well for me. I'm the descendant of Beelzebub. My name Issei Beelzebub" Ise said with bow like gentleman style as he spread his 12 devil wing

* * *

**Done! I hope you guys going to like this story oh by the way i need you guys opinion. Should i make Hyoudou Issei in him and make him have dual personality or should i merge him with Issei Beelzebub? Please leave review and if you want to flame give it to my inbox don't in review place Ja Ne**


	4. Chapter 2

**Author: holy shit! It just 1 day and i get more than 10 follower and favorite! My last story never get that fast!**

**Aaron: i was the first story but even i didn't get this many at my first day! How can this be?!**

**Deus: seems like Beelzebub-san has more fans than us**

**Isa: fuck you all! I'm still the lowest! And that new kid is just appear one day and he get this many?! Fuck you Beelzebub! I will kill you**

**Author: (sweatdropped) please calm everyone. Now everyone as you can see. I maybe going to focus a bit in here until this story pass through Kokabiel Arc and other story will be delayed for a while. And for grammar. I am really sorry but my grammar sucks... Pretty sucks... And for romance in this story i hope everyone can be patient since as you all know Issei B is have a different life than other character in Highschool dxd. He has very harsh life. He trained to be tool. He become spy, trickster, murderer and when he realise all he just do he feel pretty bad. It must be slow development love story but i will try my best to make love scene. Now can you guys start the story**

**Aaron: wait! You still have few question to answer about Issei B going to be have harem or is he going to merge with Hyoudou Issei?**

**Author: oh crap almost forgot. This story going to be harem of course, but with slow development and about main pairing i still don't know. And about merge it decided that they going to be merged into one and about his personality he is cold and cruel yes. Only when in battle and if you mock him. Issei smash Raiser without mercy because he think that he still in his world and in his world everyone know him. Just imagine if some King randomly get insulted by civilian i sure the king going to have the civiliad head on his plate in second. Issei become cold and cruel because basically he become tool and leave rotten in jail for a long time. Its more longer than when he start to understand his emotion and gain peace not to mention the torture he get in his training and when he get captured by New Maou faction. Is there any other question? oh by the way i got 12 fav, 12 fol and 12 rev! yip yip horaayyyy  
**

**Deus: (flip page) i think that's all**

**Author: great! Start the story!**

**Aaron: *sigh* right away Author (start to work)**

**Deus: i will help Aaron(leaving)**

**Isa: fuck this story! This story should be burned! Buried! And throwed into trash can! I Ha-**

**Author: Let the story BEGIN!**

* * *

**Chapter 2 Introduction to everyone**

* * *

Everyone eyes widened hearing this. Hyoudou Issei, the pervert student that always act idiotic in school and give them goofiy smile is the descendant of the Maou?!

"B-B-Beelzebub?!" Rias stutter when hearing this she then suddenly remember the memory of Ise beating Raiser with cold blood. Beelzebub is Maou that been known cold and show no mercy on their opponent, is **_really_** lucky that Raiser didn't get killed by his hand

"I am Gremory. I half human half devil" said Ise with neutral voice and face

"H-How?! Is impossible! Furthermore you are Sekiryuutei! You descendant of Maou and also the Sekiryuutei! Its like a God give Devil his blessing!" Yell Rias, Ise didn't respond her comment instead he turn to Asia and observe her make the nun devil blushing

"... Asia Argento... Are you still believe in God?" Ask Ise with serious tone. Asia taken back by that's question, she low her head and have sad expression

"Y-Yes.. I still believe.. Although i can't pray anymore" answer Asia with sad. Ise frowned and then turn to Rias

'I'm sorry then Rias, but i can't told you the reason'

Rias jump in surprise when hear some voice in her head

'Is that?'

'Yes a telephaty. I will told you in time why' reply Ise through his mind

"Buchou?" Akeno called her seeing Rias surprise expression

"I-I'm fine Akeno! It just.. It really take a lot for my brain to proccess it" said Rias as she sit in sofa and leaned

"Ara ara i also think same fufufu to think Ise is descendant of Maou" said Akeno

"Indeed.. It is very surprising" said Kiba

"B-But it doesn't matter! Ise-san is still Ise-san!" Added Asia as Koneko nodded in agreement

'These guys... Heh i must admit they are loyal servant... And friend' thought Ise as he smiled

"Thanks you guys but if you guys can i want my identity as descendant of Maou is keeped as secret" said Ise

"Eh? Why? I mean you are very strong. So why you want to keep your identity? You can gain your own Evil Piece if you want" Ask Rias

"Nah i don't need Evil Piece i can single handed kick everyone by myself. And for my identity you should know that you going to fight other Devil later on Rating Game. Deception is the greatest weapon. By keeping me as secret you can say you have secret weapon i will try my best to refrain myself from... Killing someone who piss me off" said Ise

"But you can create your own harem using Evil Piece" said Akeno. Everyone stare at her with strange expression while Ise stare at her blankly

"Seriously? Is that what Evil Piece for? If that true then is more reason for me to reject it.."

Everyone jaw drop to the ground. Issei. Issei just reject the offer for HAREM! The world must be gone mad!. Rias was the first that recovered from her shock

"I.. I see... Well then may we kno how strong you are?" Ask Rias

"Mmm... Well at least i'm stronger than Satan itself" answer Ise bluntly

"What?! Seriously?! You that strong?!" Reply Rias

"Rias. Satan is been killed by Heavenly Dragon and i am Sekiryuutei. Not to mention that i also descendant of Maou. What make you think that Satan can defeat me?" said Ise proudly

'Actually i want to say that i am stronger than your brother but nah! I will safe it for later fufufu. I don't know how strong am i if Ddraig able to combine his power with Ddraig from this world. Maybe i going to become on par with Ophis! Ooh can't wait to tell this to Vali wonder how he going to react' Thought Ise with glee as he began to giggle like mad scientist

'This new Ise is also very strange' thought everyone at the same time as they see Ise start to laugh like mad man

**[Partner i also happy about that but please know we are not alone now]**

"Ah?" Ise then turn and see everyone stare at him like he is madman

"Sorry i just remember about something" reply Ise sheepisly while rub his back head and then he clear his throat to get everyone attention

"Anyway does anyone know where Hyoudou Issei life? I need to go home since is already late"

"Umm Ise-san you and me life in the same house" said Asia with red face make Ise blink

"Ah i see, i'm really lucky then to life with such a cute girl like you" praise Ise with genuine smile make Asia face redder

"Umm umm!"

"Please take care of me well" said Ise. Asia only nodded and then both of them leave, when seeing this Rias frown a bit see her Ise is taken away

"Jealous buchou?" Tease Akeno

"W-What?! I-I'm not!" Retort Rias with blush

* * *

"You got to be kidding me! All of his room is filled with PORN?!" Shout Ise as he look around Hyoudou Issei room

"That's it! Is time to burn all this thing!" Said Ise as he show evil grin and a dark green flame appear on his hand

Few minute later

"Done! Now is time to talk with Ddraig again" said Ise as he go into bed and start meditation

'Ddraig? How is going? Have you talk with other Ddraig?'

**[Already partner. He and me merge into one since he says it will be too troublesome. But don't worry we still can be separated if we want]**

'Great! So how strong am i now with you two become one? And How Hyoudou Issei condition?'

**[Well right now is oblivious you stronger than Vali. Your Balance Breaker still has same form except your Juggernaut over drive. When you use this you will transform completely into me but the size will be doubled which mean you going to be the largest dragon. And if you use Juggernaut Drive you will become humanoid crimson dragon with overall measure around 40M let me send you the image(imagine Phantom Blaster Dragon with but his color is crimson). And your Boost not going double your energy but Quadraple it. You also get more close into become Dragon/Devil which mean your demonic energy become more potent and strong than before. Now your body become 60% Devil, 10% Human and 30% Dragon]**

'Sweet! Hahaha! When i can use this new power? And also when i can get Hyoudou Issei memory'

**[You can use your new body in 4 dayfrom now and for the memory you will gain his memory since he enter highschool tomorrow. Listen partner whatever happen please don't blow this country if you can just blow some mountain]**

'... Is really bad isn't it?'

**[You have no idea partner. You have no idea. By the way i suggest you wear your spy accesory to limit your power. You don't want this entire city explode because you snapped tomorrow right?]**

'*sigh* whatever i will wear it then tomorrow. When Hyoudou Issei going to be awake?'

**[Hmm maybe in 2-3 days]**

'Fine then. I going to sleep now please work on it Ddraig you can sleep all day if you done. I will bring some dragon fruit into mindscape when i visit you later'

**[Sweet! Thanks Partner! You better rest tomorrow going to be long day trust me]**

'Okay! Night Ddraig'

With that Issei Beelzebub sleep with peaceful and wondering what he should do tomorrow unfornately for him tomorrow he will wake with VERY bad MOOD!

* * *

Next day

And just like what Ddraig says we found our hero in class with VERY bad mood. Ise is furious, no he beyond than furious. Seeing his other self life like a trash, pervert and being mauled though he also proud that Hyoudou Issei is a kind person and always protect his precious person but he still furious and shame on his other self

"I-Ise?" Call Matsuda

"WHAT?!" Ise yell to him with glare that can make everyone cower in fear as he unconsciously release some demonic energy make the window cracked and some of them broke. Everyone shocked heard Ise just yelled like that especially Matsuda. He immediately pale and shooking his head then turn around

'Fucking trash! I really mad! Is take everything i got to not blow this entire country! I will blow Mt Himalaya later!' Thought Ise furiously

"Hyoudou Issei! If you want to yell around then you better out from my class!" Yell the teacher

"FINE!" Ise yell back and grab his bag then leave from the class make everyone eyes went wide and wondering jut what happen to Ise?!

"Gahh! I will erase everyone memory about me being pervert!" Shout Ise with angry as he walk toward the old house

"Hyoudou! Are you skipping class?!" Yell some person. Ise turn and see s a young man with short blonde hair and grey eyes.

"No. That's bastard who teaching me ask if i want to yell around then i can out from his class so i out! Who are you?!" Ask Ise as he observe the man

'Piece of Vritra soul. That mean he Sacred Gear user and Reincarnated Devil' thought Ise

"I'm Genshirou Saji Secretary of Student Council! You can't just say thing like that, go back to your class and apologise to the teacher!" Yell Saji. Ise seeing this grinned like evil person and cracked his knuckle

"Well i was on bad mood. Maybe you can relieve me a little" said Ise as he smirked but he quickly turn around when he felt someone behind him and grab the person throat

"Hyoudou Issei. I suggest you remove your hand from my throat" said the young woman around the same age as Rias with black hair styled in a short bob cut and violet eyes. She wears a pair of red glasses and the Kuoh Academy girls' school uniform with cold voice

'This girl is Souna Shitori. But seems it just disguise name, she must be Sitri then' Thought Ise

"Hyoudou! Remove your hand from Sona-Kaichou!" Saji yelled as he charge toward Ise. Ise didn't answer as he throw the Sona to Saji. Make Saji eyes widened but Sona manage to float and land before she crash into Saji

"Hyoudou! You bastard! I will kick your ass for try to hurt Kaichou!" Saji about to charge but Sona rise her hand and stop Saji from charging as she began to rub her neck

"Stop Saji. You won't stand a chance against Hyoudou" warn Sona

"What are you talking about Kaichou?! I sure i can take him down!" Protest Saji

"No you can't. Saji you take 4 pawn to become Devil while Hyoudou is take 8 pawn" warn Sona with more serious voice

"Y-You serious Kaichou?" Ask Saji in disbelief as he stare at Ise who glare deadly to them

"You better teach your servant to not boast in someone business Sitri. If one of them try to disturb me again i can't guarantee they going to life" threat Ise as he glare to Sona eyes

"Is that a threat Hyoudou?" Threat Sona back. Sona knew something is wrong with Ise. Hyoudou Issei will never threat woman just because he was on bad mood. This Ise is different from the Ise she knew. The fact that he just grab her throat and throw her away with rude is a proof of what she thinking

"Are you deaf or what? Surely you can hear it clearly" mock Ise. Sona release her energy as she about to retort

"ISE!" Rias shouted from far as she and Akeno approach them make Ise, Saji, and Sona turn and see them

"Hello Rias. I was about to teach some **_High_**-class Devil a lesson" said Ise with smirk

'He didn't call Rias "Buchou"? What is going on?' Ask Sona in her mind

"Ise i know you must be.. Upset about **_him_**. But please don't relieve your anger to them" plead Rias

**[She right partner. You can't just blame everyone in here. Is not your life after all since the beginning but is life of Hyoudou Issei]**

'Ddraig? I thought you going to sleep'

**[Your anger awaken me. Partner i know you upset but please calm. If you can't calm for them please do this for me i really sleepy since i just done construct your body]**

Hearing his partner and best friend plea Ise face softened and he take a deep breath then sighed

"Fine. I guess you right Rias" Ise said as he turn to Sona and Saji

"I apologise for my behavior Sona-san, Saji-san. I just have a BAD day. I will try to control my emotion more, now since we done. I will go to Old House first" with that Ise turn and leave but before he leave he whisper to Rias ear

"Thanks Rias. I really need that" whisper Ise softly as he smile to her and Akeno then leave. Rias and Akeno blush a little seeing his smile but quickly gain their composure

"I apologise Sona. Ise is have a bad day. He has a... Accident. He is not that bad actually" Rias said with apologise tone

"Is okay Rias at least he also apologise but may i know why he just snapped like that?" Ask Sona

"I afraid i can't tell you Sona... But i can tell you one thing.. Hyoudou Issei that is always pervert and like idiot man is no more.." State Rias with serious

* * *

With Ise

Ise sit in sofa as he look into his album photo when Hyoudou Issei still as kid so he can gain infromation about him, he see Hyoudou Issei life is peaceful and filled with smile. Ise let out a smile little seeing this, how he jealous to Hyoudou Issei that he able to have normal life.

When he still kid Issei Beelzebub already fight with devil and kill people due to hars training from Old Maou faction so he can kill New Maou faction. His life is only filled with fight. Is a rare thing that he able to spend time with his family since his father is dead during the war of Old Maou faction against New Maou faction

"*sigh* sometime i regret to not have normal life but i also feel happy with my life" said Ise as he turn the page, Ise eyes twitched when seeing Hyoudou picture with some boy? But this boy is too pretty to be a boy. So is must be a girl, and he also see a man holding Holy Sword in the picture

"Holy Sword? But Hyoudou parent is not exorcist. That's mean this girl family it is. Hmm" mumble Ise

"Ise-san.." A voice called him as he turn and see Asia in front of door

"Ah. Asia-chan, come here sit with me" said Ise as he pat his side. Ise don't hold grudge against Asia, she is too pure for her own good so he try his best to not corrupt her

"H-Hai!" Asia walk toward him and sit beside him

"Umm what did you see Ise-san?" Ask Asia as she look at the album that Ise hold

"Ah? Is secrettt" tease Ise as he hide the album behind him. Asia pout cutely and try to look at the album but Ise move it again make her can't see and pouted more as she try harder to look at the album but Ise manage to hide it from her. Asia then pouted and turn away realising she can't get the book

"Hahaha Asia-chan you can see it later okay? I still using it" said Ise as he try to make Asia not angry to him

"Looks like you two have fun" Asia and Ise turn and see Rias with Akeno, Kiba and Koneko stand in front of door

"Well at least i manage to calm down a little though i still angry but i will survive. So what we gonna do today?" Ask Ise, Rias smiled seeing her peerage is manage to control his emotion she happy that Issei Beelzebub is still kind and caring like Hyoudou Issei

"Well we will get you two familiar now. I have talk with Sona and this is our turn to get you two familiar"**(A/N: I know they hunt for familiar before Phoenix Arc but i need it for a little action so i move it into here)**

"Ha! As if i need familiar! I'm strong enough to beat God itself if i want! The true Maou doesn't need familiar!" Said Ise confidently and place his leg on table

"Well if you says so. There are several familiar who their power can rivaled Satan or more stronger. Perhaps they can make a good pet" said Rias innocently

"I want that one!" Ise yell immediately make everyone sweatdropped seeing his antic change from serious to childish. Ise then stand and with magic he change into his usual outfit

"Well what we waiting for? Let's go then! I bored in here!"

* * *

Ise POV

After i change into my usual cloth we then teleported to a forest with dead trees everywhere. This place seems familiar for some reason.

"This is the place where you will get your familiars. Were just waiting for someone" replied Rias.

"Who are we waiting for?" I asked.

At that point, that question was answered. A man on one of the trees appeared.

"Hello there Gremory Group! My name is Zatooji of Madara Town! I'm a devil in training, aiming to become a familiar master!" he said as he came down from the tree.

"This man will help you get your familiars" said Rias as she showed hers.

She had a bat next to her, it then transformed into a girl. It was that girl who gave me the leaflet from before. I then saw the other familiars everyone had. Akeno had a small oni. Koneko then showed me hers.

"...This is Shiro." she said hugging the white kitten. Funny, for a minute there, I also saw Kiba's familiar, a small bird.

"I can get you any type of familiar you desire. So which one do you want? Something cute, or fast, strong, or maybe one with poison?" said Zatooji.

"Who the strongest one?" I asked him

"Hmm maybe its Chaos Karma Dragon"

"Wait! Chaos Karma Dragon?! You mean Tiamat one of five Dragon Kings?!" I asked again

"Yeah"

"HAHAHAHAHA! This is hilarious! Chaos Karma Dragon the strongest among Dragon King is become Familiar?! Oooh how mighty has fallen!" I laugh really loud! Hahaha in my world Tiamat is roam freely! In here she is nothing more than pet! Hahaha! Everyone stare at me like i'm mad but i ignore them! This is really hilarious!

**[I agree partner! I never thought Tiamat will become pet! Hahaha]**

'You the one who talk! At least Tiamat still out here free unlike you trapped in Sacred Gear!' I mocking him

**[Fuck you partner fuck you!]**

And i laugh more hard seeing Ddraig reaction. After few second i calm down and turn to Zatooji

"Where is Tiamat?"

"Eh? You serious want to take her? No one ever survive against her"

"I'm dead serious. Where is she?"

"Uhh okay she is in northwest from here there are large lake and cave with dragon statue in cave entrance"

I grin and turn to Rias and the other and give them a look "i will go there"

"Ise! This is ridicilous! I won't let you go against Tiamat! She's power is on par with Satan!" Rias yelled at me but it only make my grin wider

"You don't have any idea Rias. Beside... I want to relieve some stress and maybe by playing with Tiamat will relieve my anger" I said and then enter the forest immediately ignoring the call from Rias. Tiamat level is on par with Satan. Is not so bad if i can get her as my underling

Few minute walking i arrive at the cave. I can feel the surge power from the cave

"Oh how mighty has fallen. To think the strongest Dragon King become a PET!" I shout at the cave entrance and few second later a loud roar is come from the cave

**"Who dare to mock me?!"** I heard a harsh voice and mixed a little with girly from the cave as ground start to tremble. From the cave a large blue western dragon is appear in front of me. It size is about 60M, this is Chaos Karma Dragon, Tiamat the Strongest Dragon King

"Well well if this isn't Chaos Karma Dragon. I come here to test your power are you worthy to become my familiar" I said with smirk

**"You have nerve Devil. Do you think you strong enough against me?!"** Tiamat roared at me and i simply smirked and remove my bracelet that supress my power then toss it into pocket dimension and release my energy

The ground start to tremble some rock floating and then break into pieces even tree around me destroyed. Land below my feet is cracked as my cape and hair start to float. Tiamat eyes widened when she felt my power. I float in the sky as my demonic aura began burst from my body and make shape into some gigantic creature(Deliora from Fairy Tail. The aura color is orange-brown and the eyes color is pure black) the creature let out a mighty roar as i grin evilly to her

**"Well Tiamat the Chaos Karma Dragon. I named this technique Deliora. My name Issei Beelzebub and i shall be your master!"**

* * *

Author: Done! Hell yeah! I will work on next chapter 3 later since is almost new year i have to go holiday with my parent! And for my readers thanks for your support and word it really mean a lot for me. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year for you all! And don't forget to leave review for me. Thanksss


	5. Chapter 3

**Author: hey everyone back in Descendant of Beelzebub here. Thanks for your review and comment especially about grammar. I'm really bad with Grammar.. Very bad... I try my best to fix it. The reason why i'm not looking for beta reader is because.. I don't know how to do that! Now don't flame me because of that! I mean i REALLY don't know! I have read the guide but i still don't understand! X_X i know i'm stupid please forgive me! **

**Deus: Author-san please don't say such a thing. Though you stupid but at least well... You still try your best?**

**Aaron: way to go to comforting someone..**

**Deus: at least I'm trying! Anyway Author-san how about reply to your review?**

**Author: ah yeah. I have fixed Issei personality and some of his power and equipment since i just read in wikia about Beelzebub ability in there. For when Rias will kiss Ise... I still not think about it.. Anyway let start this story!**

* * *

**Chapter 3 calm before storm**

* * *

With Ise

BLAAR!

BOOOM!

A explosion can be heared in Familiar forest as 2 gigantic creature or should i say 2 monster fighting in forest to prove who the strongest

We found Ise currently blocking a large blue ball from Tiamat with Deliora hand and counter it with demonic energy to Tiamat but it dodged by her

'**This guy is ridicilous! My flame and attack can't even pierce his aura! That mean his aura is so potent and strong! It even stronger than God!**' Thought Tiamat desperately

"Hahaha! You life up to your reputation Tiamat. People say you are on par with Satan but no. You are one level above him!" Praise Ise as he back handed anoter shot from Tiamat

**"Flattered will not safe you from dead Devil!"** Roar Tiamat as she

"You sure you can kill me? I know you start to see the difference between our power" said Ise, Tiamat let out a roar and tackle Ise creature, Deliora grab Tiamat and try to stop her from pushing him but Deliora get pushed around 10M back fortunately Deliora manage to overwhelm Tiamat as Deliora start to pushing Tiamat back, but Tiamat then open her jaw and shot a blast of energy

Ise eyes widened as he quickly release Tiamat and jump back but is too late the blast manage to hit Deliora in chest and send him with Ise away. Tiamat didn't let this chance go free she know her opponent is dangerous. Not let Ise to recover Tiamat charge a large white-blue energy that almost same with her size and then shot it toward Ise

BOOOOOMM!

Tiamat panting slowly and smirk as she see the damage from her attack but her eyes filled with shock when she felt Ise demonic energy grow larger and more strong. From the dust she can see Deliora shape is changed. Deliora now have some large wing and it canine now more sharper what more frightened her is she can see through Deliora that Ise is only have bruises and his cloth tattered in few place

"I never thought that i have to use Deliora lv2 you really stronger than Satan. Now we done testing your ability on the land. Let see how strong you are in sky" said Ise as Deliora wing is start flapping and fly to the sky. Tiamat growled and also start to fly

* * *

With Rias

"I hope Ise is fine" said Rias as she sighed

"Don't worry Buchou i sure Ise-san will be fine, he said that he is stronger than Satan right" assure Asia

"I know Asia. But i still worry about him" reply Rias

"Buchou i assu-"

BOOOOMMMM!

"What was that?!" Rias yelled as she and her peerage turn and see a large mushroom shape explosion

"That is come from Tiamat place" said Zatooji

"Ise..." Mumble Rias

"?! What the hell is that?!" Zatooji yell and point to the sky. Everyon look to where Zatooji pointing and gasp slightly. They see a gigantic orange-brown demon creature fight with large blue western dragon

"That is Tiamat! Don't tell me that giant is your servant!" Said Zatooji with disbelief tone

"Is he using his Sacred Gear?" Ask Asia

"...No... Look closer to that giant" answer Kiba. They then stare closely to the creature, they can see Ise who is grinning inside the creature and controll the giant with his body

"I can't believe this" said Akeno

"Oh God... He using a PURE demonic energy that take shape into that creature!" Shout Rias in disbelief

"Strong... Very potent and strong aura" comment Koneko as she shivered a bit since she can feel it through Senjutsu

"It truely frigthening... He didn't even use Sacred Gear.. And if we look closely again seems Tiamat is the one who get hard time while Ise-kun is seem fine" comment Kiba with hint of awe in his voice

"Ise-san..." said Asia in awe

With Ise

"RRRAAOOORRR!" Deliora let out a massvie roar as he shot a demonic energy from his mouth to Tiamat. Tiamat know she didn't get a chance to dodge it counter it by using her energy ball, when the two attack colide it make another explosion

"Give up Tiamat! You can't win! I start to bored if you don't give up i'm going to kill you right now" said Ise

**"You think i just going to give up like that?! Think again devil!"** Taunt Tiamat

"Well i will play with you little longer then"

Deliora charged at the blue dragon and evaded her strike and got her from behind.

**"So you want to use close range i will play along with you then"** said Tiamat. Deliora then did a combo of kicks and pucnh on Tiamat make her gasp slowly. She then slash Deliora chest with her claw and left a mark but it slowly regenerated as Ise pour demonic energy on it.

Tiamat grit her teeth and then tackle Deliora away then grab him and quickly fly to the ground. When she near the ground she drop Deliora and then fly high and charge another flame just about she want to fire it she suddenly get hitted by a blast of energy in her stomach make her lost concentration and the flame she gathered explode. Deliora then slowly fly from the ground and stare at the smoke

From the smoke Tiamat appear and charged at him, ready to strike. Deliora then fly and evading her strike and kicking her to the back then grabbed her tail, and threw her to the ground and stare at her

"I got bored Tiamat. Give up now. The reason why i'm not attack you with full force is because i want you to become my familiar.. I can kill you whenever i want... See this bracelets, necklace and ring?" Ask Ise as he show his two hand with bracelets and ring then point his necklace

"These 4 is limiter for my power. I have 5 limiter, 2 rings, 2 bracelets and one necklace. Each limiter contain 20 percent of my power. When i fighting you i only remove 1 not to mention i'm not fight with full power. I sure you know what i mean then" said Ise with grin. Tiamat eyes widened as she start shaking, if what Ise says is true then she is in deep problem.

**"Y-You bluffing! There's no way you be that strong! Only Sirzechs Lucifer that i know is strong like that!"** Yell Tiamat Ise only look at her and then rise both of his hand then Boosted Gears appear in both of his hand make Tiamat gasped

"You know that i'm not bluffing Tiamat. Our little spar is should be more than enough to show you the gap between our strength. And im not like Sirzechs who can't control his Power of Destruction and can accidentally destroy Underwold. I can perfectly control it and also even if i bluffing i still not use my Sacred Gears. What make you think you can win?" Ask Ise with grin. Tiamat didn't answer instead lower her head and grit her teeth

"I will only ask once again... **Give up Tiamat**" Ise said with demonic and cold voice as this time Deliora start to grow larger as pair of hand and another wing start to grow from Deliora body

**"Fine.. I.. I give up"** said Tiamat slowly soon after Tiamat says that Deliora start to faded slowly until it gone and Ise landed to the ground

"I'm glad you know when you outmatched. Though is been a while i move my muscle like that.. Well what we waiting for? Let's go! I don't know how to make the contract so we have to ask Rias.." Ise sighed

"**Rias? Who is that?"** Ask Tiamat

"Long story. Come on follow me or you want me to hop above your head?" Ise joke and laughed

**"I don't mind if you above my head. You are my master now"** replied Tiamat blantly make Ise almost facefaulted

"O-Ookay.. Let's go then!" Shout Ise as he sit above Tiamat head and go to Rias

* * *

With Rias

"The giant is gone and they headed this way. Is that mean Ise win?" Ask Akeno

"Its looks like so" said Zatooji at that moment Tiamat landed in front of them with Ise who have few bruises and his cloth tattered in few area

"If i don't see it by my own eyes i won't believe that you just defeat Satan-class dragon! Damnit you are monster!" Said Zatooji

"Hahaha thank you Zatooji. Tiamat is strong but she is nothing compare to me! The true Maou!" Said Ise confidentally

'This guy really have serious True Maou complex!' Thought everyone but Zatooji with sweatdropped

"Anyway let get this over with... Rias do you know how to make contract with familiar?" Ask Ise. Rias blinked for a second and then scrath his cheeks sheepisly

"Sure Ise!" Answer Rias make Ise grinned

"Hey Tiamat don't you have human form? I mean you are too big! At least can you shrink like Tannin?" Ask Ise

**"*sigh* Sure Issei-sama i will use human form"** answer Tiamat as Tiamat body glowing. When the light gone, Tiamat become young woman around 18 with long blue hair to her hips, D cup breast and wears black tank-top and skirt above her knee(Imagine Wendy Marvell older version from Fairy Tail)

"*whistle* not bad Tiamat, not bad" whistle Ise make Tiamat blush a little

"Thanks Issei-sama, shall we do the contract now?" Ask Tiamat

The ceremony for Tiamat then be held and they continued along to help find Asia's familiar. That's when Tiamat spoke up.

"Up there, a Sprite Dragon." she said as everyone looked up the tree she pointed at

"Well that's one is cute, you want it Asia?" Ise asked but before she could answer, it started raining slime. Ise notice that the rain started to eating clothes

"Oh hell no! You perverted slime!" Ise yelled as he raise his hand to the sky and all rain stopped then slowly every slime gathered into some invisible sphere

"Die!"

Ise clenched his fist and then the slime seems crushed as it getting smaller and smaller until its explode inside the invisible sphere and become pure liquid. Ise then move his hand and throw the slime away from them and turn into everyone

"What was that?" Rias asked

"Ah that's? Its one of my ability. Energy Force. I can control nature energy and aura. I can use it to blast someone, as barrier and anything else" answer Ise with grin

"You still has many ability that you hadn't showed to us right?"

"Maybe.. I will leave it to your imagination..."

"Why you not tell me?"

"I will tell you later. I promise Rias... Enough about me for now, let's get that Sprite Dragon"

"Fair enough"

The dragon then came down and went to Asia.

"It looks like he chose that girl. I hear Sprite Dragons open up to those with pure hearts. They don't pledge themselves to devils, but it seems that girl has a very pure heart. This is a first" said Zatooji and Asia then conducted the ceremony.

"Ufufu. You're tickling me Rassei" said Asia.

"Rassei?" Ise asked.

"Yes, because he uses lightning, and I used part of your name" said Asia.

"Well i honored you using my name. That mean i'm his Godfather/master" grin Issei as he try to touch Rassei but Rassei quickly shocked Ise. On instinct Ise quickly use Energy force and protect himself from the lightning then give Rassei innocent and sweet smile... Too sweet for ordinary sweet smile

"Don't. Ever. Do. That. Again. Okay?" Ask Ise as his smile get more sweet and image of giant skull with sharp canine and two horn appear behind him. Rassei seeing this immediately cowering in fear and hide behind Asia

"Good now we are done! Let's go home" said Ise with same smile and skull image make everyone shivering and quickly nodded

* * *

Old House (Issei POV)

After we done we go back to old house to do some meeting, i lean at sofa while watching them do their activity, maan is fun to fight with Tiamat. Maybe she can become my sparing partner.

"Ara? What is this?" I turn and see Akeno oh crap! That's my album! Before i can react Akeno already open it!

"Ara isn't this is a picture of Ise when he was in grade school?" Shit! Soon everyone gather around Akneo who hold my album! Even is not the real me is still embarassing!

**[Oh grow up big boy! Is not something bad hehehe]**

'Fuck you Ddraig!'

"Ara ara, so he went into the beach naked."

"Hey don't look into that!" I yelled

"...Ise-sempai's embarrassing past."

"Hey hey even i still not remember about that don't look it without my permission!"

It's the worst! Though is not me but it still embarrassing!

"...Small Ise."

Rias, I'll be embarrassed if you stare at a picture of Hyoudou when he was a child like that. Hey why you blushing?!

"...Ise when he was a child, Ise when he was a child, Ise when he was a child, Ise when he was a child..."

What the hell?! Are you a shota-con?! I never heard of being like that...

"I think I know how Buchou-san feels!"

Asia grabs Rias hand. Her eyes are sparkling.

"So you also know how I feel. I'm so happy."

Hey, hey. Both of them went to another world... This is why i don't want to show it to Asia! I hope she not get corrupted

**[Awww so you care about Asia-chan]**

'I will kick your ass later Ddraig'

Even Kiba is looking at the album with a smile. Is not i care but.. If guy the one looking it, it feels... Weird

**[Oh my God! I glad you feels like that! That mean you still love girl! I was about to give up to encourage you to date a girl!] **

'Okay that's it! No Dragon Fruit for 3 days!'

**[What?! Oh come on partner! You can't do this to me!] **

I ignore his whine

**[Hey don't you ignore me! I'm just kidding partner! Partner! PARTNER!]**

I keep ignoring him and then speak to Kiba

"Err Kiba i don't feel good if you the one who look it"

"Hahaha, don't worry about it. Let me enjoy your album a bit more."

"Kiba... You giving me a creep"

And he laugh again great! Kiba stares at a particular page. Rather than enjoying it, he seems to have surprised eyes.

I got close to him and also look at the page he is staring at. There is a picture of Hyoudou when he was in kindergarten.

That is a photo of Hyoudou with little girl and Holy sword. Why Kiba stare at the photo like that?

Kiba points at the boy's father on the photo. To be more accurate he is pointing at the thing the boy's father is carrying. A holy sword

"Do you remember this?"

Kiba asks me suddenly. The tone of his voice is different.

"I don't remember the girl and her father but i know that he holding a Holy Sword"

"I see... So you know about Holy Sword... Things like this happen, huh. To find it in an unexpected place..."

Kiba laughs by himself. But his eyes are filled with so much hatred that it made eveyone who hear it shiver well except me. What's wrong with him and Holy sword?

**[Partner i think i know what is wrong]**

'Shoot it Ddraig'

**[Remember Holy Sword project in our world?]**

'Yes i do... Well fuck him... He involved to Holy Sword Project in this world'

* * *

(Next day)

I was meditating again.. I can't believe that's cursed project is also being held in here! I ask Rias to erase everyone memory about me so i will enter this school as new student. And she agree to do it. The same thing also i do to Hyoudou parents, they only know me as normal child with average grade and i move into new school but the part about Asia we decide to implant memory that she being my friend who offer me to join in her school

I open my eyes and then look to the ground from the roof and can't help but smile a little. Seeing student enjoy their life with friend and laugh... When i at their age i was on the middle of war and kill with cold blood

**[You know partner. You are the only host that ever make me scared to my own host. Seeing you butchered everyone with emotionless is REALLY scary you know. Even i not going to do that]**

'Haha sorry about that Ddraig you know that i trained to become tool... Luckily i get ambushed by Serafall, Ajuka, Sirzechs and Fabium during my time when i spying on them though i give them a good fight if not i'm maybe already dead'

**[You trained by different Maou descendant for 14 years nonstop that time! You only stop for eat, and sleep! And your sleep and eat time only 5 hours/day! If you don't get strong then you really not fighter!] **

'Oh come on Ddraig at least i'm stronger than your expectation at that age! I even beat Vali into pulp in our first battle!'

**[Hahaha i agree partner. You know i really glad that you become my host]**

'Same here Ddraig-nii... Same here'. I smiled and i can feel Ddraig also smile... Ddraig is the only one who always be with me... If i don't have Ddraig with me i don't know what going to happen to me... I then slowly open my eyes as i felt a presence nearby

"Hyoudou Issei.."

I heard a familiar voice and turn around to see Sona Sitri and Tsubaki, so Tsubaki is her Queen huh?

"Yes Sitr- I mean. Yes Sona-san?"

I have to be careful *sigh* so hard being polite

"We want to tell you that 2 day again you can enter the school as new student. We will sent your uniform to Rias"

Her voice is very stern...

"I see... Is there anything else that i need to know?"

"Ah yeah. There are going to be church member come here and speak with us. They looking for missing Excaliburs so if you meet with exorcist don't randomly attack them except they attack us first"

Missing? It seems more like stolen... I wonder who the culprit?

"Alright Sona-san thanks for the information"

She nodded and turn around to leave

"Wait!"

I call her as she turn around, i don't believe i have to do this oh how mighty has fallen i just mock Tiamat yesterday ooh i gonna get laughed for this! I can hear Ddraig snicker already

**[Oooh how mighty has fallen]**

Fuck you Ddraig! Fuck you!

"What is it?"

"I still want to apologise for yesterday. I shouldn't snapped like that... I hope you can forgive me"

I speak with apologetic manner and bow to her, ohh how i hate doing this but this is the right thing to do!

".. Rise your head Hyoudou-kun"

I surprised when hear her voice is softened and i have to admit she has a nice voice rather than her stern voice. I raise my head and stare at her, she smile a bit. I must admit she quite beauty when she smile

**[Looks like you found some girl in here]**

'Oh shut up Ddraig!'

"I admit that i upset yesterday at your behavior but there aren't any harm done so i'm fine. I also apologise for Saji behavior yesterday you see he is new Devils so he want to show off a bit"

Her smile slowly become genuine, well actually i don't have any hard feeling about Saji

"Is that all you want to say Hyoudou-kun?"

I smile and nodded

"Yeah, oh please call me Ise, Sona-san it feel strange to be called Hyoudou"

She smile back and also nodded

"Farewell, i will take my leave see you later Ise-kun"

I nodded and then look at her until she leave. When she leave i began to meditation again and think what to do.. And some idea appear on my mind as i stood and grinned

'Ddraig.. Want do some investigation?'

**[Count me in partner!]**

* * *

With Sona and Tsubaki

"Ise-kun huh?" Ask Tsubaki with grin make Sona feel uneasy

"I don't have feel toward Ise, Tsubaki you should know that i just being kind. After all Saji is the one who start the problem" Sona replied with stern voice

"Hai, hai Kaichou" comment Tsubaki as she enter the toilet. Sona only wait for her and stare at the mirror in front of her

**"I still want to apologise for yesterday. I shouldn't snapped like that... I hope you can forgive me"**

**"Yeah, oh please call me Ise, Sona-san it feel strange to be called Hyoudou"**

Ise voice and smile echoed in her mind and she stare at her face in mirror. Her eyes widened when she see from her reflection in mirror that she is blushing

'Why i thinking about him? No offense but he is pervert and idiot... But... Yesterday and today... He seems very different' thought Sona as she turn her face from the mirror to window outside

'Is going to be rain' thought Sona

* * *

With Ise

Hmm well then it decided. I will do the investigation tonight. It will be rain perhaps i should go back to the club

Just when i about to jump and go to Old House one of my flies that i spread to patrol around the city approaching me

"? What did you find my friend?"

BZZZ

"?! You sure about this?"

BZZZ

"Fine dismiss! I will go there by myself!"

Ddraig.. You heard that?

**[Yes partner. I don't know why one of _them_ is here, perhaps they involved to missing Excalbir]**

I will handle this myself Ddraig. Summon my Vizard Mask, turn my voice into disorted and hide your presence even if we have to cut our communication for today! I don't want one of them know that i possess you

**[Will do partner!]**

A skull mask that have sharp canine and 2 horn appear and cover my face. I also change my outfit with magic and cover myself with red hood. I remove 2 limiter in my body and then jump away.

I then jump, floating and following the aura. The presence of aura very low. Had i'm not strong i won't notice this aura.

Few minute later

The sky become clouded and rain start to pour down from the sky... I ignore the rain and keep float and jumping... I can feel i get closer to the person. Which one come here? What he/she business in here?! Is it Old Maou faction?! Are they targetting Rias and the other? I then stop my move when i sense the person presence is very close.. What the? Its gone?! Where is the person?! Damn! He/she must be know that i after him/her! You not get away easily! Not on my watch!

I active the eyes on my Vizard Mask and make me eyes glowing with crimson light then look around... Behind me!

BANG!

I block some toe kick that aimed to my face with my forearm. The kicker then jump away from me and his black hood blewed by wind and revealed his face... His looks like older version of Vali but he has longer hair and beard

"My my i don't know someone can feel my presence. You must be very good or my skill getting soft"

This man...

**"Rizevim Livan Lucifer... Son of Lucifer and Lilith... What bring you here?" _(A/N: I can't found his name on Light novel so use the name from Wikia)_**

So he also become son of Lucifer in here huh? He quite troublesome opponent before. He defeated by Ajuka and Sirzechs in my world

"Ah? So you know me... Looks like you not just some ordinary person since you can feel my presence... Who are you?"

**"Your pride will become your downfall Lucifer... Last time because of that your father is gone from this world... You better watch your tongue... You don't want to make Lord of Gluttony angry aren't you?"**

Rizevim eyes widened hearing my statement and his expression then turn into serious

"Are you descendant of Beelzebub?"

**"Descendant? Bwahahahahaha! I don't care about my children anymore! They can rotten in Hell if they want! They become spoiler brat that can't accept who stronger than them! Pathetic! And to think they is my children"**

"Children? No... No way! You can't be! Yondai Maou is dead already!"

His expression is strong but it also filled with surprise and shock. I then glare sharply at him with my crimson eyes and my voice. become very cold

**"Your father maybe dead but i'm not... Do you really think a mere _Dragon_ able to kill me?"**

I can feel Ddraig growled inside me, sorry Ddraig have to do this for now. Rizevim seems flinched for a moment at my tone but then he slowly smirked

"Intresting so you survive huh Beelzebub? I don't know how you survive but its a surprise to meet one of Yondai Maou here"

His voice is filled with surprise and yet it also filled with excitement. I sneered and glare to him

**"That's Beelzebub-sama for you brat! Know your place! Don't think just because you are son of my friend you will get special treatment!"**

"Hahaha you think i'm afraid to you? I being called Super-Devil for nothing. I'm stronger than my father"

Rizevim and me glare to each other, the aura that come out from our body is very intense though it's only little in order to hide our presence. If someone see it from far they can see 2 gigantic demon is glared to each other while baring their fang(Imagine the demon from Toriko and Starjun from Manga Toriko)

**"I don't have time to play with you. State your business here Lucifer. I'm sure you not just come and passing around"**

Rizevim then give me another smirk and seeing his smirk... I'm not going to like what he gonna say

* * *

**Done! Yeahh! I'm sorry if fighting with Tiamat is not good as you guys expected but i trying my best to working on it! And i bet you guys never think i will insert Rizevim here! Ha! Take that! XDD**

**Thanks for reading and your support. Oh i always accept comment as long its not flame. And for Beta reader if you guys can please PM me how to look for it since i don't understand. Thank you for reading**


	6. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 Holy Sword**

* * *

Ise POV

After my meeting with Rizevim. I go back to club... Right now i have to tell Rias about church first. I can't tell her about Rizevim it will make thing more complicated. I then pull the knob door when i open it i greeted by some sound

SLAP!

Yep another bitter sound which echoed along with the sound of rain. Rias just slapped someone. I turn and see it was Kiba.

"How is it? Did you wake up?"

Kiba still didn't make any expression nor talked. The hatred inside him is too deep... I can feel his cold emotion deep inside his heart. Then he suddenly made the usual smiley face.

"Are you done now? The ball tournament has finished as well. We won't be practicing anymore so can I take a rest until it's night time? I'm a bit tired so I will take a break from the usual club activity. I'm sorry for my behaviour this noon. Seems like I didn't feel well today."

"What is going on here?"

I interrupted before it become more intense

"Ise-kun.. Is nothing you need to be think about"

Kiba replied coldly with a smiley face.

"Kiba i didn't mean to involved into your business but at least you need to talk about it. Everyone here is your comrade. You make everyone worried"

"Worried? Who worries about who? I think it's normal for Devils to live by how they want. Well, I think I'm at fault for not listening to my master this time."

This is getting more difficult

"Do you think with acting like this you going to be able to destroy Excalibur?"

Kiba eyes become sharp and cold when hear my word as he look into me with deadly glare

"I maybe not remember about my life but i DO remember about my past life as Beelzebub. Excalibur is not a toy that easily can be broke like doll Kiba. If you keep acting like this you will be never able to destroy that sword"

As soon i says that i have to raise my two finger and grab the edge of Kiba sword that aimed to my neck

"Don't. You. Dare. To. Say. THAT!"

Rias and the other about to join my little chat with Kiba but i glare at them sternly to tell them to not involved with this

"If i holding Excalibur now you already dead Kiba. I already counter your attack by piercing your heart with Excalibur"

I can feel Kiba try to move his sword but my 2 fingers hold it sternly since i using demonic energy on my fingers

"Excalibur is sword that been forge by God itself. Its the strongest Holy Sword that ever exist. Do you really think your normal Demonic Sword that only created by Sacred Gear stand a chance agains it? If you think so then you are pathetic Kiba, if you meet with the wielder of Excalibur now you will be dead in second"

PRANG!

"?!"

Kiba eyes widened as i merely move my 2 finger and broke the edge of his sword with it

"See? Excalibur is stronger than my finger Kiba, as soon your sword colide with Excalibur your sword will be shattered and Excalibur going to pierce your body immediately and what is going to happen? You will dead before you even can realise it"

Kiba lower his sword and grit his teeth while his grip on his sword get tightened as his hand turn into white, he must be very upset, like i care. I only do this since now i play role as servant with Rias and he quite good swordman. Its shame if he dide because something stupid like hatred though i also didn't care even if he dead anyway

"You are talented swordman Kiba. You must know that if you went berserk without good endurance in battle is same with suicide... Remember my word Kiba. When you facing the most thing you hate make sure your anger not best you... Since you raise in church i sure you know the story about Daud using rock against Goliath who using large sword and armor... Even a rock can win against sword in the right hand"

Kiba didn't reply instead walk over me toward the door and leave

* * *

Silence

That filled the room for a minute since Kiba left. I can feel everyone worry about Kiba but all i say is needed so he can get calm and clear his mind... If he fight with Excalibur. Fragment now he will be killed instantly

"Rias... I've been told by Sona that there are going church member soon going to come and visit us"

That get everyone attention as they stare at me with curious

"Apparently Excalibur is broken during the last war and separated into 7 form. 3 of them that church have is missing so they decide to do investigation in here so if we see priest do not engage them in battle except they are Stray Exorcist or they attack us first"

"I see... Kiba not going to like this"

Well you got that right Rias. That's why i warn Kiba like that so he can cool his head since he going to meet with another exorcist in here shortly

"Anyway Rias. I have some business to attend to regarding to gain my memory faster and i will rejoin the school in 2 day. Now if you all excuse me i have to go and Asia you don't need to wait for me you can sleep first"

Asia respond is nodded and smile so i smile back and stood then prepare the magic circle

"Wait!"

"Yes Rias?"

"Please... Be careful"

I slowly smiled when hearing this, the other also smile and nodded

"I will..."

With that a magic circle appear below me and transport me to my destination(Magic circle Issei Beelzebub symbol is the same one with symbol of Beelzebub from anime Beelzebub)

* * *

Third person POV

Ise appear in roof of building. Not far from the building a large church can be seen

'Ddraig, i going to remove limiter lv1 just in case. Give me my Diablo Cloak and my mask' thought Ise

**[Alright! Be careful partner!]**

'Heh! You know me!'

Suddenly a pair of red cloak and his mask appear and cover Ise body and face. As soon Ise entire body covered he slowly become invisible. He then jump and float slowly until he land to the ground and walk toward the church, he walk pass the priest and wait in front of door so can sneak in when priest open the door, in waiting he hear a conversation between three priest

"Do you think Xenovia and Irina able to retrieve those missing Excalibur?"

"I don't know. If you ask me personally i think its suicide mission"

"Yeah, i agree. I mean they maybe good but they stand no chance against Kokabiel"

'?! Kokabiel? Why he steal Excalibur?! Is it command from Azazel? I don't know how Azazel in this world but in my world Azazel is womanizer and lazy person.. I better go to Grigori after this' thought Ise. His mind interrupted when he hear the door opened. He quickly walk toward the door and then sneak to enter it

'Okay infiltrate the church, check. Now where they store the data about exorcist?' Thought Ise as he look around then enter random room. He open the room and see a simple office room and began to look for the data

'Che. Not here'

He then walk out from the room and enter another one. Few minute later he still didn't find anything

'Damn! Where the hell they save it?!'

**[You do realise your mask has ability to see through ordinary wall right?]**

Ise facepalmed and groaned mentally for forget such a simple thing

'Thanks Ddraig now i will-'

"Hey the Cardinal want to meet you Griselda-san"

Before he activate his mask eyes he turn and see 2 priest talking. The other one is male around 40 while the other is female around 20-30

"Ah? Sure i will visit him now thank you for telling me"

'Cardinal? That's it. I will manipulate the Cardinal to get the data!' Thought Ise with smirk as quickly follow the female priest called Griselda he slowly follow her from behind but suddenly Griselda stopped and turn around

'Why she stop?' Thought Ise

'Strange... I feels like someone following me' thought Griselda as she look around. She decide to ignore it for now then keep walking until they arrive in front of Cardinal room

'I think i should stay here for a while... It will be more safe. When she go out i will enter the room' thought Ise as he lean into wall and waiting. Few minute later the door opened Ise quickly walk past Griselda as fast as he can but slowly so he manage to sneak in and he manage to get in

'Strange... Just before... I can feel someone walk over me' thought Griselda as she stare at Cardinal room door

When Ise enter the room he see the cardinal sit in the desk and sign some paper

'Satan Eyes!'

Ise eyes changed into crimson with black makibishi shape like as pupil. He then slowly walk toward the cardinal and then remove his cloak. The cardinal surprised and about to yell but when he saw Ise eyes his eyes slowy turn into hollow like the eyes of people who lost his soul

"Tell your man to bring copy data for Xenovia, Irine, Freed Zelzan, the strongest exorcist that church has, data about Holy Sword project and then the person who responsible for the project. Also the data about the woman that just leave this room" Command Ise as his eyes slowly spinning

"Yes Beelzebub-sama..." Answer the cardinal with emotionless voice. Soon the cardinal call one of priest while Ise hide with his cloak

"You calling me Cardinal?" ask the priest

"Yes.. I need you to bring me the copy data of Xenovia, Shidou Irina, Griselda Quarta, Dullio Gesualdo, Freed Zelzan, Balba Galilei, and Holy Sword project" command the Cardinal

"Yes sir. Right away" the priest then leave from the room and few minute later he's back with few folder in his hand

"This is the data sir" the priest handed the folder into Cardinal desk who only nodded

"If i may ask. What's for these data?" Ask the priest

"I will tell you later along with the other church member so i won't repeat it. You may leave now" answer the Cardinal. The priest merely nodded then give his salute and leave few second later Ise reveal himself again and take the data then stare at Cardinal eyes again

"You won't remember anything about me... If someone ask you why you take these data is because Archangel Michael ask you for it..." Said Ise. The Cardinal merely nodded and then close his eyes and fall sleep in desk

'Well done. Now i have to get out from here' thought Ise as he toss the data to dimensional pocket and leave from the room, on his way near exist he saw Griselda again and she stare at his direction for a while

'Does she can feel me?' Ask Ise in his mind but he keep walking and ignore his mind. Griselda keep staring at him

'I sure there are someone in there... But i can't see it' thought Griselda. When Ise get near to Griselda, Griselda rise her hand slowly and try to touch him

'Oh shit!' Thought Ise, he then take a slow stepback and dodge Griselda hand

'Strange... Just before i can feel some movement...' Thought Griselda

"Hmm... Must be my imagination" said Griselda, she then shrugged and walk passing Ise

'That was close! She seems have good sensor ability! And she can feel me while i using this cloak that woman is not bad!' Thought Ise as he staring at Griselda until she out of his sight

* * *

Hyoudou Residence

"Hmm intresting..." Said Ise as he stare at Xenovia data

'She was born and brought in the headquarters of the Church, Rome, so that the element to be able to wield Holy Swords would be born. Since her childhood, she has endeavored in her training and studies for God and her religion. She was also raised and trained in the Church with Griselda Quarta as her sword master and legal guardian...Her skills is above average and also wielder of Excalibur Destruction... Has brute strenght above ordinary exorcist.. Appears to be the direct type, rarely using her head and attempting to overwhelm her opponents with pure power and strength instead of subtlety or skill.'

'Next is Shidou Irina... Daughter of exorcist... Move from Japan to church when she still child.. She also a Holy Sword user. She is a fast sword user just like Xenovia, and also a possessor of one of the seven Excaliburs, "Excalibur Mimic", which has the ability to morph into different types of shapes that its user desires... Her skills is equal to Xenovia but she show more emotion that her'

'So basically Xenovia is exorcist with brute strength and Shidou Irina is upbeat version of her? And they send these two to fight Kokabiel?! Seriously?! Are they send them to die?!' Thought Ise furiously as memory of he being sent as spy and then leaved to dead when New Maou faction able to catch him flashes in his mind

"*sigh* what did church think anyway?" Mumble Ise in his room as he read folder of Griselda

'This is the woman that able to sense me before. Griselda Quarta. Comes from the same institution as Xenovia and served as her swordmaster and legal guardian. She later became an exorcist of the Church and became known as one of the Top 5 female exorcists... I didn't get many but she must be strong enough to be known as one of top female exorcists... But at her level now... How she able to sense me? I mean even Maou-class won't be able sense me when i wear thee cloak except they special in sensor' thought Ise in confused

**[Partner i maybe able to answer that one]**

'Explain...'

**[You see, your body now in procces to be changed.. And it make your aura unbalanced for a while that's why when you remove your limiter your aura still able to leaked out even you able to supress it but don't worry after your body completely fixed it won't happen again]**

'I see... That mean i will get problem when i infiltrate Grigori later *sigh* Thanks Ddraig... By the way when Hyoudou will awake?'

**[Tomorrow partner.. Maybe tomorrow night]**

'I see... Well that's all i need to know for now.. Okay then next one' Ise grab Dullio data and read it

'Dulio is extremely famous in the Church for his strength which earned him the title "The Strongest Exorcist" and was sent mainly against High-Class Devils and other dangerous evil creatures. Also known to be the strongest exorcist ever, capable of taking on High-Class Devils and monsters alone, and possesses the second-strongest Longinus, Zenith Tempest, which has the ability to control the weather as well as its elemental attributes'

"*whistle* this one is good. I wonder why he's not the one church sent to handle this case" comment Ise but before he grab the data a pair of paper fall from his table he then crouch and pick up the paper and stare at it

* * *

**Flashback( Ise POV)**

"Well i'm merely on vacation!"

Says Rizevim with grin make me almost sweatdropped. Had i not disguise as Beelzebub i will facefaulted to the ground now what a lame excuse to lie!

**"... Do you think i will believe in your stupid reason?"**

I ask as i leak out a bit killing intent and glare to him

"Hahaha no i don't. To tell you the truth i'm here for look some event"

I rise my eyebrow under my mask

**"Some event? Is it about the missing Excalibur?"**

"Well honestly i don't care about that. I merely want to see the culprit action. Before you can ask the answer is no. I'm not involved to those missing sword"

I can feel his words is held no lie. All what he tell is true

**"Do you know who the culprit?"**

"You don't know?"

**"No i don't. What do you know about this person?"**

"I know the culprit but i won't tell you. You will know it later.. I come here because i want to see how strong he is after the last war"

I rise single brow at his world. I will know later? I want to know now but.. I will find it out by myself later

**"And why you want to do that?"**

Rizevim chuckled at my question but then his expression turn into serious

"You see.. I was a part of organization and i want to recruit a promised member and he seems fitting"

He? So the culprit is man

**"Well i'm afraid i can't let you do that then. Whoever the culprit he will be punished for his action and i will assure he get punished well"**

"Hmm i see well i will see what he can do then. I'm going to ask him for join if he strong enough but if he not. Then i don't need him"

This man..

**"What your organization purpose?"**

"Hmm i will tell you if you join with me.."

**"Join you?"**

"Yes of course.. I don't know are you really the real Beelzebub or not but by your strength i can see you are Maou level or stronger"

Soon after he saying that a hundred of bee start to surrounding him. This bee is created by my potent demonic energy so its also poisonous though not deadly like Beelzebub flame

**"Who do you think you talking to? Looks like i need to discipline you a little brat for direspecting me"**

"Bee? Now i know you really are the true Beelzebub. Those bee is different than what Shalba use. I can feel it more deadly.. Looks like you are stronger than my father too Beelzebub-**_sama_**"

Soon my bee start to attack him from every side.. But then i turn around and block a kick with my forearm. I spun around and deliver a roundhouse kick to him but he evaded the strike and jump back big mistake! Soon when he jump back one of my bee stung his chest but he manage to evade and it hit his shoulder instead the chest. I can see his eyes twitched for a moment

"Is that it? Looks like i overis-Aaarghhh!"

He soon held his shoulder and then grit his teeth. Ooo of course is hurt it is poisonous though my Beelzebub flame more deadly

**"You were saying Lucifer?"**

I smirked under my mask and he glare at me but soon his face soften and get back his calm face

"Looks like you are stronger than i thought but i still holding back you know"

**"As i say your pride is always become your downfall Lucifer... But the next hit will get to your heart directly..."**

'Damn it! I can fight better if it not for i have to sneaking! If i fight seriously this will get attention from Gremory and Sitri! I think i have to go back for now' thought Rizevim furiously

"Very well, i think i will go back for now then. But don't expect the next result will be same.. Oh by the way"

He stand firmly and smirk to me then throw me some paper which i caught with my finger

"That's my number Beelzebub-**_sama_**. If you want to join with us call me"

**"And what make you think i will let you escape or join you?"**

"Oh of course you will. I can blow up this country immediately if i want right now and for join me well you maybe intrested after you hear my explanation when we meet again"

He's right.. He can blow up this country with easy if he want before i killed him and it will cause more trouble i have no choice but to let him go for now

**"Fine... But the next time we meet you will watch your languange or you going to dead"**

"We will see Beelzebub**_-sama_**. We will see..."

**Flashback end**

* * *

Ise sighed then place the paper on his desk

'That mean the person who he want to recruit is Kokabiel... This can be troublesome... I will think about that later for now i have to focus on coming event' Ise thought as he grab another data

'Hmm next is Freed Zelzan the Stray Exorcist that Hyoudou fight before...'

KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Come in!" Ise called 'Well i will read it later' thought Ise as he stare at the door

"Ise-san, your mother calling us" said Asia. Ise nodded and then follow Asia down to the 1st floor

When they arrive there were two unfamiliar women. They were both young foreigners with a Rosario hanging around their chest. Both of them looked about Ise age. One had chestnut coloured hair and the other one had blue hair with a green mesh and scary eyes. Both of them were quite beautiful and both of them were wearing a white robe.

'Shidou Irina and Xenovia... Why they come here?' thought Ise

"Hello, Hyoudou Issei-kun."

The woman with chestnut hair smiled at Ise

"Hello miss. Do i know you?"

Ask Ise politely. Irina eyes changed and she looked puzzled.

"Huh? Don't you remember? It's me?"

The chestnut haired girl pointed at herself. Ise mother then gave a photo to Ise when seeing Ise confused face. It's the photo with the holy-sword.

"It's this child. Shidou Irina-chan. That time she was like a boy, but now she is a proper lady so even I was shocked."

"Excuse me? I sure i heard you just say this Maiden is the same girl with the one in this photo?" Ise ask in disbelief tone but Ise mother give him a nod. Ise then turn to Irina then to the photo. Irina. The photo. Irina. The photo. Irina...

"Holy shit! This tomboyish flat chested girl turn into this beautiful Maiden that rivalry Angel?!" Ise ask in tone that almost yell. Irina blush at the comment while Xenovia eyes twitched, Asia seems jealous a little and Ise mother laughed

"God must be crazy when he still alive" whisper Ise

"Long time no see, Ise-kun. Did you mistake me for other person before? It can't be helped since I was a troublemaker just like boys. But it seems like we both have changed in the time we didn't see each other. Really. You can't tell what can happen in a reunion" says Irina in strange tone

'She must be disappointed about Hyoudou become Devil' thought Ise

"Yeah.. I also surprised Irina-chan to think we meet again in this situation" reply Ise with half opened eye

'How ironic. His friend become his mortal enemy. Hyoudou Issei. I feel bad for you'

* * *

Next day Old House (Ise POV)

The members of Gremory group, were gathered in the club room. On the sofa, Rias with Akeno-san and the two "guests" were sitting. The other members of our group including myself were sitting in the corner of the room listening to their conversation. Ever since those two came to the club room, the situation is become serious. Rias and Akeno were talking to them with a serious face. But the most dangerous one was Kiba. He was glaring at them grudgingly.

He looked as if he was about to go slashing at them any moment. I can't blame him after read about what Balba did to them. Its really unforgivable and to think Church didn't sentence him to die after what he did?! Are they stupid or what?! Mentally i sighed no wonder Kiba is very mad but still i will stop him if he try do anything strange under this atmosphere, the first one to talk was Irina.

"Recently the Holy-swords Excaliburs that were kept by the Catholic Church Headquarter Vatican, Protestant Church, and Eastern Orthodox Church were stolen. It stolen because Excalibur broke in the war a long time ago."

Irina looked at me and said that.

"Now it looks like this."

Xenovia got her weapon, which was covered in cloth, and revealed it to me. What appeared was a long sword.

"This is Excalibur."

[CHILLS].

The moment I looked at it, I felt as if every pore on my body opened and felt something really cold running through my body though is very little i still feel it.

"Excalibur was broken into pieces during the war a long time ago. The fragments were collected and turned into a new form by alchemy. It was made into 7 swords. This is one of them."

Well i wonder if Excalibur can be forged into one once again. I have to search about it

"The Excalibur I hold is "Excalibur Destruction". It's one of the 7 holy-swords that were created. The Catholic Church is in control of it."

Xenovia put her sword away and wrapped it with a cloth seal. Irina also took out something that looked like a long rope. That rope started to move as if it were alive.

The rope changed its shape right in front of me and turned into a katana.

"Mine is "Excalibur Mimic". I can change its shape into anything I want so it's really useful for carrying around. Just like this, each "Excalibur" has its unique ability. This one is in the possession of the Protestant Church."

She said it with pride. Hmm i wonder if Gram also can be broke like Excalibur?

"*whistle* can it turn into bag, plastic, ring or some house?"

To answer my question Rias giggle a little while Irina and Xenovia stare at me strangely

"Err i think bag, plastic and ring is can but house... Definetely not"

"Damn it! Well at least it can turn into tent right?"

"Errr nope"

"Well shit then"

I cross my hand and frown a bit, Irina giggling seeing me but Xenovia eyes twitched

"Irina… There's no reason to tell these devils the ability of Excalibur, is there?"

"Ara Xenovia. Even if they are devils we still have to form a trustworthy relationship with them in this situation. Also, even if my sword's ability is revealed, I won't fall behind all the devils here."

Irina said confidently. She probably had the confidence that she absolutely would not lose to us. I happy she trust us but it also make me has to supress laugh hear she said she won't fall against me. I realised some killing aura coming from near me.

It was Kiba. He was glaring at the Excaliburs and the two women with a scary face. Kiba probably never thought that he would encounter the Excaliburs here. And now it was right here in front of him. He must have been going mad because of this

"…So what does the stolen Excaliburs have to do with this country located in the east of the World?"

Rias continued to talk with the same attitude. She isn't backing down even if it's an Excalibur in front of her well showing pride is the first rule as High-class Devil. You can't show a fear if you just talk. Xenovia then continue her talk.

"The Catholic Church was in possession of two Excaliburs including mine. The Protestant Church also had two. Also in the Eastern Orthodox Church there were two as well. The last one went missing in the previous war between God, devils, and fallen-angels. One Excalibur was stolen from each Church. The ones that stole them escaped to Japan, and brought them to this town."

Now this is intresting. Kokabiel brought them to here? What for?

"Looks like my territory is full of incidents. So who are the ones that stole the Excaliburs?"

"The ones that stole them were the Grigori."

Rias widened her eyes in surprise at the answer.

"The holy-swords were taken by the fallen-angel organisation? It's not a matter of mistake. But certainly it would be the fallen-angels when it comes to stealing them. For the devils working at the top, holy-swords does not give them much interest."

"We know the main culprit who stole the Excaliburs. One of the leaders of Grigori, Kokabiel."

"Kokabiel… One of the leaders of the fallen-angels that survived the previous wars since ancient times… I never expected to hear the name of the one that appears in the Bible."

Rias also smirked at the name. Hmm i still don't understand why he bring it to here? I mean the Kokabiel i know in my world is never intrested into Holy Sword... He's a pervert but not worse than Hyoudou...

"We sent priests, exorcists, to this town secretly but they kept getting killed."

Xenovia said that. Now this another strange thing... How can they slaughter priests without we felt their presence? Is looks like they also work with human and tell them to do their job

"Our request… No. Our order is to not to have any devils intrude in the battle between us and the fallen-angels for the Excaliburs. In other words, we came here to tell you not to interfere with this incident."

Rias eyes changed after hearing the way Xenovia talked.

"Such manner of speech. Is it restraint? Are you thinking that we might collaborate with those fallen-angels? Perhaps that we might team up with them to do something with Excalibur?"

"The headquarters think that it might not be impossible."

There were chills within Rias eyes. She was quite pissed. An enemy comes all the way to her territory. Then tells her not to be involved and not to butt in. Also they said whatever they wanted to by saying that they would not forgive us if we formed an alliance with the fallen-angels. Even i going to be pissed and kill them in sight if this is my territory

"The higher-ups don't trust devils and fallen-angels. We were ordered as. If the holy-swords are taken away from God's side then the devils would also be happy right? The fallen-angels would also profit from it. For those reasons it won't be weird for them to form an alliance. That's why we are giving you a warning. If you form an alliance with the fallen-angel Kokabiel then we will eliminate you all. Even if you're the little sister of the Maou, by our boss."

Xenovia said it casually without caring about Rias glare while i have to supress another laugh. With their skill now i only need finger to kill them.. I also curious why Kokabiel come into here? I mean why not other place?

"…If you know that I am the sister of a Maou, then it means that you have lots of connections with the higher-ups in the Church. Then I will say it. We will not form an alliance with the fallen-angels. Never. In the name of the Gremory house. I will not do something that would tarnish the name of our Maou!"

Good word even i don't want to work with Kokabiel except he has good offer for me. I then heard Xenovia laughed.

"Fu. Hearing that is good enough. I had to warn you just in case that Kokabiel is hiding himself in this town along with the three Excaliburs. If something were to happen I would be the one to be hated by the bunch in the Church headquarters. Well, we won't ask for cooperation. If you were to form an alliance with God's side temporally, then it would affect the balance of the three factions. Especially if it's the little sister of a Maou."

After hearing Xenovia, Rias softened her expression and took a breath

"Where is the person the Orthodox Church dispatched?"

Xenovia answered Rias question,

"They have that person put on hold for this case. They are planning to protect the last Excalibur if Irina and I fail."

"So it's just the two of you? You are going to retrieve the Excaliburs from the leader of the fallen-angel with just the two of you? How reckless. Are you trying to die?"

Rias said it with an amazed voice. But Irina and Xenovia said it with straight eyes,

"Yes."

"I have the same view as Irina, but if it's possible I don't want to die."

"…You came here to Japan prepared to die? The belief in your teaching is extreme like always."

"Don't talk ill of our beliefs, Rias Gremory. Right, Xenovia?"

I rolled my eyes and clicked my tongue. Yeah said that after you experience what happen to Kiba. My action make everyone look into me

"Ah? Don't mind me just continue. I just remember about something"

They seems reluctant but they shrugged off then continue

"Right. Also the Church decided that it would be better to eliminate all of the Excaliburs rather than letting them get used by the fallen-angels. Our minimum objective is to get the Excaliburs away from the fallen-angels. To accomplish that, it's okay for us to die. The only way to fight against the Excaliburs are Excaliburs."

What determination! Hahaha it just like me when i was in Old Maou Faction! Pretty amazing hahaha! And the only way to fight Excaliburs are Excaliburs? Please my Lustrous will broke their sword in second

"Is it possible with only the two of you?"

"Well, we won't die in vain"

Xenovia said fearlessly to Rias question.

"You seem confident. Do you have a secret weapon?"

"Maybe. I will leave it to your imagination."

Rias eyes twitched for a moment hearing this. Hey! She copying my quote!

"…"

"…"

"You copying my quote!"

Everyone but church duo sweatdrop at my antic. Xenovia turn into me who yelled at her with confused face

"Copying you?"

"Well let just say he says the same thing like just what you said before"

Rias said with rubbed her temple

"I see then i won't use it anymore"

"Hn!"

Again everyone sweatdropped. After that the conversation stopped. Irina and Xenovia looked at each other and stood up.

"Then we will take our leave now. Let's go Irina."

"So you won't drink your tea? I can prepare a snack for you."

"I don't need it."

Xenovia declined Rias offer with her hand.

"I'm sorry. See you."

Irina also apologised with her hand. They didn't try to accept Rias offer, and the two of them tried to leave. Then both of them looked in the same direction. It was Asia.

"When I saw you in Hyoudou Issei's house I thought that maybe it was you. Are you the "Witch" Asia Argento? I never expected to meet you in a place like this."

Xenovia said. Asia's body shook after she was called "Witch". That word is something painful to Asia. Irina seemed like she noticed as well and stared at Asia. I rise single eyebrow seeing this.. I want to see where this going

"Are you the rumored "witch"? The former holy-maiden? You are said to have the power that can also heal devils and fallen angels, right? I heard that you were sent somewhere after getting exiled, but I never thought you became a devil."

"…Ummmmm…I…I…"

Asia didn't know how to react to Irina and Xenovia.

"It's okay. I won't tell the higher ups what I saw here, so rest assured. People who were around the "Holy-maiden Asia" will also get shocked as well."

"…"

Asia made a perplexed expression at Irina's words.

"But to become a devil. The one who was called a "Holy-maiden". You fell to the lowest place you could. Do you still believe in our God?"

"Xenovia. There's no way that she, who became a devil, still believes in God."

Irina said it with an amazed face well even i amazed to know that Asia still believes in God

"No, I can smell the "belief" from her. It might be an abstract way of saying it. But I'm sensitive to these things. There are people who betray the teachings and still have guilt within them because they couldn't forget the teachings. I can feel something similar coming from her."

Xenovia said it with sharp eyes and Irina stared at Asia even more with interested eyes.

"Is that true? Asia-san, you still believe in God even if you have turned into a devil?"

Asia replied to that question with a sad expression,

"…I just can't put it aside. I believed in it for my whole life…"

Hearing that, Xenovia took her sword out from the cloth and pointed it at Asia.

"Is that so. Then you should be cut down by us this instant. If it's now, I can cut you in the name of God. Even if you have sin, our God will forgive you."

"Now now girls i think we not need to use force in here"

I stand in front of Asia and interrupt them. I maybe just know Asia for few weeks by using Hyoudou memory but that doesn't mean i will let her die

"Are you want to make her suffer? She can't pray and also can't read bible since she become Devil"

"Yeah so why? As far i can remember Asia didn't have a single friend or someone care about her when she was Holy Maiden. She even rarely laugh, but with us she laugh and smile everyday. That doesn't looks like she suffer"

"Do you think the "Holy-maiden" needed friends? What's important is the charity to others. The "Holy-maidens" are finished when they seek friendship and love from others. She could have continued to live with the love from God. So Asia Argento didn't have the right to be a "Holy-maiden" from the beginning"

"Well how about you? If the church told you God ordered you to kill Irina, your family, friend and higher will you do it?"

"..."

"..."

"Well? How about you Irina-chan?"

I can see conflict in their face... Irina expression turn into sad one, she seems can't find the answer even Xenovia also troubled the Church become more heretic because the absent of God they even teach thing like this to them. How disappointing. In my world they maybe let's Holy Sword project being held but they didn't kill the subject at least

"Don't have any answer? So that mean you guys selfishly made her into a "Holy-maiden" and abandon her because she's different from those who seek her and leaving her alone just because some accident?"

"God loved her. If nothing happened then it means that she didn't believe in him enough, or her belief was fake."

Oh great the church really messed their brain far enough

"Asia read bible, healing people, comforting people and pray everyday and your God says her belief was fake or not enough? Wow your God really a great God! Halleluyah! Praise his name! Mountain bow to him! Praise to Almighty God of Heaven for his blessing to Asia halleluyah!"

I can hear Rias and the other giggling even Kiba who upset also chuckled while Ddraig already burst into laugh and i can feel Ddraig in chibi form rolled in ground and laughig but Xenovia and Irina is upset and their eyes become sharp

"What are you to Asia?"

"Me? She stay at the same house with me making her my family. We also part of same group so that make her my friend and comrade. If you people is blind enough to see Asia fake then i can says all of you belief is the one who fake. Maybe i should burn you all so you can talk with your God and ask him which beliefs is true"

Xenovia eyes become more sharp when hear my provocation

"Is that a declaration to us…all of those in the Church? Something big coming out from a single devil. Gremory. I think you didn't educate him enough?"

Rias just about to respond but

"HAHAHAHA"

I let out a laugh of amusement.. Single devil? This single devil can destory Heaven right now if he want! After calming down i realise Xenovia send a very deadly glare to me which i ignored then smirked

"Well instead using your eyes to glare at me why don't you find out about me by yourself oh almighty wielder of Excalibur?"

I says that as i pointing to outside with my thumb, Kiba then also stood at my side

"That's good timing. I will be your opponent."

Kiba was carrying his sword, and there was an enormous aura of intent to kill coming out of his body.

"Who are you?"

Kiba smirked at Xenovia's question.

"I'm your sempai. Though I apparently was a failure."

That instant a countless number of demonic-swords appeared in the club room.

* * *

Omake: The born of True Maou

We found Oracion Seis is sit in some restaurant and wait for their food

"Guys come on. We in the middle of war, we shouldn't relax like this" sigh Ise

"Mouu Ise-chan no funn! We have to relax a little though we on the war!" Pouted Serafall

"Serafall right Ise. We have day off for 5 days. We can relax a little" added Ajuka

"As much i'm not agree with this but what they said is true Ise. Is rare you have a day off since you is double agent. You have to take a break even just one day" added Vali too. At that moment everyone fell silence and then look into Vali who only look them back

"What?! Can't i worry about my riva?!" ask Vali

"No no. I mean... I give up. Who are you and what did you do to Vali?!" Accuse Sirzechs

"Hey!"

"""""""Hahahaha"""""""

"Mann if we have time to relax we better sleep on house rather than here" said Falbium lazily

"Oh please. If we not on war you will sleep everyday falbium" said Ise

"Ah look the food is come!" Said Serafall happily

"Sorry for the wait enjoy your food" said the waiter as he place the food

""""""Itadakimasu""""""

"Mmm pancake is really the bestt! Right Ise-chan? Eh what you eating?" ask Serafall

"... This food! What is it?! Who order for me?!" Ask Ise seriously

"Err i did Ise-kun. That is Ramen. What's wrong?" Ask Sirzechs with little worry

"Sirzechs... THIS IS THE BEST FOOD I EVER HAD!" Yell Ise with big grin. Everyone stare at him for a second

"I-I glad you like it Ise-kun" said Sirzechs sheepisly

"What?! No way! Pancake is the best food!" Shout Serafall to Ise

"What are you talking about?! This is the best food!" Yell Ise back

"No! Pancake!"

"Ramen!"

"Pancake!"

"Ramen!"

"Pancake!"

"RAMEN!"

"PANCAKE!"

"Sirzechs i think we should-" said Ajuka to try to calm Serafall and Ise

"NO RAMEN IS THE BEST! RAMEN IS THE FOOD FOR TRUE MAOU!"

Prang! Prang!

A sound of spoon and fork drop to the plate can be heared as soon that word leave from Ise mouth and everyone look to Ise with wide eyes

"Oh God did he just?" ask Ajuka in disbelief

"Yes Ajuka he say it" answer Falbium with shock expression

"I-I never thought he going to inherited that ill" added Sirzechs with tremble

"Looks like i'm the only one who didn't get it" state Vali with sigh. Serafall who still shock quickly regain her composure and slam her hand on the table

"NO! Pancake is the best! Its food for Heavenly Dragon!" Reply Serafall make everyone sweatdropped

"Heavenly Dragon is nothing compare to the True Maou! This is food for True Maou!l" Argued Ise back

'He really inherited it... True Maou complex' thought Ajuka, Vali, Sirzechs and Falbium with more large sweatdropped


	7. Chapter 5

**Author: Hello everyone! How your christmas? I hope you enjoy it! Since tonight will be New year yayyy!**

**Isa: cut the crap out already and reply the review then start the story Author-teme!**

**Author: why i suppose to be with him in this opening? *sigh***

**Isa: I HEARD THAT!**

**Author: Anyway i have read review from Karlos about Ise personallity. Ise ego is high, sure. Its the fact that he can defeat all of them and he is after all from Old Maou faction(Arrogant and have True Maou complex) but don't worry it will be fixed in this chapter. I maybe not put many act for battle since Ise is work with brain and he's too strong for his current opponent.. Anyway let's start the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Investigation and the born of legend**

* * *

Issei POV

I was standing at the place where we were practicing for the ball tournament. Kiba was standing a bit away from me. And Irina and Xenovia were standing in front of us. Enveloping us and our surroundings was a barrier made from red aura. The other members were looking at us from outside the barrier.

"Then let's start."

Irina and Xenovia took their white robe off and were wearing black battle purpose clothes. They weren't showing their skins but it looked opened... You could see the curves of their bodies.

**[*whistle* look at those body]**

I rolled my eyes and sighed

'Ero Dragon shut up'

Xenovia took the cloth off her weapon and revealed her Excalibur. The Excalibur that Irina had also turned into the shape of a katana.

"Even if it's just a match, be cautious of the holy-swords!"

"You know how good am i Rias"

I yelled back to her and wearing sime fingerless black glove while Kiba had activated his Sacred gear and there were several demonic-swords around him.

"…Are you laughing?"

Kiba was laughing so much that it looked weird. A smile that made the atmosphere cold. There wasn't any trace of the refreshing smile he usually has.

"Yeah. The thing I wanted to defeat and destroy appeared right in front of me. I'm happy. Fufufu, I had even heard that by being close to a devil and a dragon, "powers" would gather. But for me to encounter it this early."

Ddraig had said something similar as well. Lots of things will gather, being attracted to the power of a dragon

"…"Sword Birth", huh. The possessor can create any demonic-sword they imagine in their head. It's unique among the Demonic-sword related Sacred Gears… I heard that there was a "subject" that avoided from being disposed by the "Holy-sword Project"… Is that you?"

Kiba didn't answer Xenovia's question. He just directed his killing intent towards her. Well i can see who going to win and who going to lose already, if you can kill her in that situation i will give you anything you want

"Hyoudou Issei-kun."

I turn and see Irina call me she seems have sad face.

"When I met the boy that I haven't seen for so long, and he turned into a devil… I was shocked."

"Well i also didn't want this happen but hey! Is not my fault"

Irina looked at me with a pitiful face. More like there was a single drop of tear falling down her cheek.

"A pitiful Hyoudou Issei-kun. No, I will call you Ise-kun since I knew you since a long time ago. And what trick has destiny played on us! I went to England because I found out that I can use holy-swords, and I thought that I could be a representative of God! Aaah, this also must be a trial that God has given me! The land that I haven't been back in for so long! A harsh destiny where my childhood friend has turned into a devil! The way time moves is harsh! But by moving forward, I will turn into someone with the true belief towards God! Now Ise-kun! I will give judgment to you with this Excalibur! Amen!"

Even though Irina was shedding tears, she seemed really eager to do it and pointed her sword at me... Oh mother of God! This girl really need therapist!

**[Hahahahaa! You got that right partner!]**

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Let's get this over with"

Irina smiled and nodded then dashed to me. I simply smirked now shall i let her slash me? Or i dodge it? Hmm which one is better? While i thinking about this Irina sword almost impale my head well to dodge then. I simply ducked and then stand again she try to slash me but i only dodge her attack while humming

"Well Irina-chan i sure you can do better than this"

To respond my taunt Irina attack become more fast and aimed but i still dodge it with easy

"I'm not even use Boosted Gear Irina-chan"

"Boosted Gear Longinus?"

This also get Xenovia attention

"Boosted Gear? You possessor of Boosted Gear? I never thought that I would meet the person possessed by the Welsh Dragon in a far eastern country like this…"

Both of them raised their eyebrows.

"You will hurt yourself if your attention is on Ise-kun!"

CLASH!

Kiba went on slashing towards Xenovia. The holy-sword and demonic-sword made sparks. Xenovia smirked after blocking Kiba's strike.

"Sacred Gear "Sword Rebirth" and "Boosted Gear". And also the "Twilight Healing" that Asia Argento has. All of them are Sacred Gear that are said to be a heresy to us. Maybe it was natural for you to turn into a devil."

"My power is also the power made by my comrades' hatred, who were killed while filled with regret! I will beat those with Excalibur with this power, and I will destroy that Excalibur!"

So Kiba also vowed the revenge of the test subjects that were killed by that project.

"Here I come again, Ise-kun!"

"Bring it my Angel!"

Irina have faint blush on her face. Oo how fun doing this. She rushed in slashing towards me and i dodge it with easy. She slash my head i take stepback, she slash my chest i move to the left, right, left, right, duck, jump! Left, right meh boring i then focus my energy force very little and

BANG!

I send her away few feets and she seems surprised

"What was that?"

Irina asked me with wide eyes

"Mmm... Divine Punishment?"

Irina have tick mark appear on her head and rushed with intent to slash me oohh this is hilarious! I merely dodge while humming again after few slash i grow bored and then catch the sword with my hand that i secretly filled with demonic energy

"What?!"

Irina face turn into disbelief i then pushed and send her away again with my energy force.

CRASH!

She fall to the ground while her sword is stuck in my hand she slowly get up then i throw the sword to the front of her

"Well.. I guess is my win right?"

The answer i get is only sigh and nodded as she turn her sword back into rope then she approaching me while hold her coat back and we turn to see Kiba

"Seems like your master train you well. How you able to catch Excalibur and not wounded? I don't know you this strong Ise-kun"

"Hahaha Irina-chan. I just flare my Demonic energy to my hand to cover it. I can't hold Excalibur for long since its drained my Demonic energy that's why i quickly throw it. I also have been train before i become devil. When i turn into devil my body get stronger that's why i getting better"

Irina blinked at my statement and tiltet her head

"You train? What for?"

"Irina-chan. I'm wielder of Longinus and Welsh Dragon. For someone i'm a threat"

"You are?"

I sighed at her innocent and rub my temple

"Irina-chan now Angel will know that Welsh Dragon is take side with Devil. What are they going do if they see me?"

"Obviously killing you"

"If i'm on Fallen Angel?"

"They also going to kill you"

"But what if i'm a human?"

"Well... They going to recruit you"

"Yes. But Angel is not the only one who going to recruit me. Fallen Angel and Devil will also try to recruit me.. And what if i one of them think i will take one side?"

"They gonna try to... Eliminate... You..."

Irina voice become low and sad when she realise the real reason

"If my power get into their opponent side then they will get trouble that's why they want to eliminated me not to mention i also have my dragon enemy who after me... I train for survive Irina-chan... For people who believe in God its blessing to wield one of Longinus... But for ordinary person its a curse... And when thing got out of my hand i have no choice except to turn into devil to survive"

I said with bitter smile and half opened eyes, well if i were Hyoudou that was my reason but since i'm Beelzebub i have other reason but Irina doesn't need to know it

**[You are damn great actor partner!]**

'I'm trained to become trickster, murderer and tool Ddraig this is nothing, first i have to gain church trust. And i think Irina is the best one'' Irina face filled with sadness when hearing my reason she seems stare at me with pity

"I was being killed by Fallen Angel before and you know what she said after she impale me with her spears? She said "blame the God who put Sacred Gear on you"... If you on my position Irina-chan after hearing that... What would you do? I never ask God to put Sacred Gear inside me... I never ask... I just have it suddenly... I only want to life normally... And thanks for my Sacred Gear i don't have any normal life... I get hunted by Fallen Angel, Devil and my dragon enemy... I become devil now because of that... Because to survive Irina-chan..."

Irina face become more sad hearing my word, i can see she fought the tears.. I know what i said is not my place to say... It should be Hyoudou the one who said it... He never asking for these... He just a victim... But since he can't talk right now as his other self i the one who have to said it... I hope Irina can see that what just happen to Asia is something similiar like Hyoudou.. They never ask for those "gift" but because of selfish of this world they become devil right now...

"I'm sorry i weren't there for you..."

I broke out of my thought and see Irina have tears in her eyes. I then chuckle a little and wipe her tears away

"Hey relax! You on other country. How can you come to save me?"

"I know... But just before i saying mean thing to you about you become Devil... I don't have Sacred Gear inside me so i don't know how your feeling... Its must be very hard that you have to life like that"

"Now, now is fine really. I don't have hard feeling toward you Irina-chan so please don't cry. Beside you can't do anything to help me anyway. You maybe have Angel appearance but you don't have the wing you can't fly over to save me"

Hearing this Irina stop sobbing. She wipe her tears and have another faint blush then she punch my shoulder lightly

"Baka..."

"Hehehe"

"..."

"..."

"Wanna bet who the one going win?"

"Eh? I'm not doing gamble!"

"Fine then. Who you think going to win?"

"Xenovia obviously"

"Same here"

Irina raised her eyebrow at my word

"Why you not support your friend?"

"You think he going to win if he fight blindly like that?"

"..."

"I'm a realistic. I know since the beginning Kiba won't win against one of you in his current condition"

We look into Kiba and Xenovia battle. Kiba created a demonic-sword where he stood and held it. He now had two swords and went towards Xenovia.

"Burn! And freeze! "Flare Brand" and "Freeze Mist"!"

One of the demonic-swords created a whirl of flames while the other one made a cold air and silver frost. Kiba is a "Knight". "Knights" traits are their speed. He was attacking with God speed. But Xenovia was evading Kiba's attack, which came from all directions, with the minimum movements.

"The "Knights" swift move. And flame and ice demonic swords. But you are too naïve!"

KACHING!

A single swing of Xenovia's turned Kiba's two demonic swords to dust. Yep! As i thought

"…!"

Kiba became speechless because his demonic-swords were destroyed with a single swing. I told him that in single slash his sword will shattered

"My sword is a mass of destruction. There's nothing it can't destroy."

Xenovia swirled around her sword. She then pointed it upwards then thrust it into the ground.

DOOOOOOOOOON!

Suddenly the place where I was standing shook and the ground was rumbling. Wew as expected of Excalibur Destruction. It called Destruction for nothing

"This is my Excalibur. It can destroy anything that comes its way. It's not called "Excalibur" for nothing."

Seeing this what will you do then Kiba? Kiba made a bitter expression when he saw that.

"…Such a destructive power when it isn't a real Excalibur. So destroying all 7 swords will be a difficult path. Seems like Ise-kun is right"

"Haaaaaaaaaa!"

His eyes hadn't lost the colour of hatred yet. Kiba was trying to break all 7 of them. He can do that if he calm and train harder not trapped in he stupid ambition

"Is almost over.."

I commented and get Irina attention

"What make you thinking like that?"

To answer her i simply chuckled and point to Kiba with my thumb

"Haaaaaaaaaa!"

Kiba raised his spirit up and tried to make something in his hand. It turned into the shape of a sword, but…

"The destructive power of that holy-sword or the destructive power of my demonic-sword! We will see which one is stronger!"

What appeared in Kiba's hand was a gigantic sword. Kiba held it with both hands while releasing an ominous aura. It's big. It's way longer than Kiba's height. It definitely was more than two meters. Kiba then swung it with force. The slash reached Xenovia, but she made a sigh as if she was really disappointed. Idiot...

"Excuse me Irina-chan"

"Eh?"

Just when Kiba sword and Xenovia Excalibur almost clashing

CLANG! CLANG!

"?!"

"?!"

Suddenly i appear in the middle of them. Their sword being stopped by my energy force barrier which is can't be seen by normal eyes

"I think is clear who the winner already"

I says with a bit cold voice and half opened eyes

"Right?" I asked Xenovia as my eyes turn into crimson with three tomoe and glare at her eyes

* * *

At that moment Xenovia suddenly find herself standing in the middle of dark but what make her scared is there are some gigantic monsted in front of her (Imagine Toriko aura from Toriko manga but the aura has Sharingan) the monster smile while lashing out his tongue between his fang. At that moment Xenovia feel afraid... That's demon in front of her is not a joke... She can feel her leg tremble and she can't talk due to fear... RUN! That was the only thing she has in her mind.. All of her body scream for run but she can't... She seems froze

**"RIGHT?"** The monster roared to her with tone that very sweet and creepy as if he will eat her if she dare to said no. Xenovia try her best to say yes but she felt her throat is freeze because fear, she try to shout but she can't, she even can't breath... Her eyes fillet wih horror when the monster smirk is widen and his mouth open more wide ready to swallow her..

"Y-YES!"

"Good"

* * *

Xenovia blinked... All of the darkness is gone.. The monster is gone... In front of her now is Ise who only smile warm to her... She look around and find her back to where she spar with Kiba...

**[Partner i think you overdid it]**

'I also think so Ddraig... I didn't mean to get that far' I sweatdropped

Xenovia eyes widened and then she start to panting immediately looks like the effect is just hit her

"Why are you getting in the way?! Shouldn't you help me out on this!" said Kiba i then turn to him and stare at his eyes deeply but my eyes no longer crimson is back to normal, i don't want to be questioned by Rias about my eyes

"You know already why Kiba. The fact that your sword is broken and you try to outmatch her with your own Demonic Sword? Are you idiot? Didn't i told you that a simple Demonic Sword that created by Sacred Gear cannot win against sword that forge by God? If you can create Demonic Sword that able to defeat Excalibur then you will become Maou right now"

"Che..." said Kiba as he make his sword disappear. He was still disappointed.

The barrier went down as Akeno unsealed it. Kiba was still glaring at Xenovia, and I think some of it was directed at me for stopping the fight and then he turn away. I then noticed Xenovia look at me with fear in her eyes. I give her warm smile to reassure is okay, she blinked then shook her head. Looks like she gain her composure back

"I will tell you one thing. Vanishing Dragon has already awakened" said Xenovia. Albion already awaken? Who the host? Ooh intresting

"Hey how about we trade information?"

Xenovia raise her eyebrow at my offer

"What do you want to know?"

"I will investigate and give you information about Holy Sword and you tell me about Vanishing Dragon. How about it?"

Xenovia seems intrigued by my offer of course you are exorcist and i'm devil! And also i will give her information later

"If you can't accept offer from devil then accept it as offer from Welsh Dragon and i swear on your God*yelp* name that if i lie you can cut my head directly"

I feel pain a little since i swore to the God. Damn Devil curse

**[Kukuku]**

Shut up Ddraig!

"... Fine then what do you want to know"

I grinned, as i thought she has some strange beliefs! I like this girl

**[Soo you have some crush already?]**

That's not what i mean Ddraig...

"Which side he take? And what is he?"

"We don't know much but he seems take side with Fallen Angel.. He being known as top 10 in their rank"

Fallen Angel huh? Looks like we will meet Vali again! Can't wait to kick his ass

"Well then i swear i will give your information later. Here take this compass i will flare my demonic aura when i want to meet you since i have to investigate something right now. The compas will show you the direction where i flare my demonic energy"

Xenovia just nodded and take the compass then picking her stuff.

"Oh by the way..."

I lean closer to her ear and whisper

"If you say anything about my eyes before i assure you the monster will come and eat you..."

I can hear a gasp from Xenovia but i ignore it and then walk away. I turn around for the last time and give her a sweet smile

"Well i think that can be our secret Xenovia. I'm sure you have friend in church give them my regard if you contact them. See you later"

Its maybe warm word but its a clear warning "if you dare to tell a soul the monster also going to visit them". I turn around and leave them then go to Rias

"I'm glad you stopped it before it got out of hand." said Rias.

"Well i was about to let him get hit so it can knock some sense to his head but i won't take a risk. Who know maybe Xenovia accidentally can cut him in two. You better talk with him. He need it now" I replied and Rias smiled then go approach Kiba while Akeno, Asia and Koneko approaching me

"That was nice battle Ise-kun"

"Are you alright Ise-san?"

"Sempai is strong"

I smile to them and pat Koneko and Asia head while look into Akeno

"Thanks you three. I'm fine. Didn't get any single scratch. It was nothing! After all I'm the true Maou! That's puny sword will not able to defeat me!"

I said confidently while the other only giggle and stare at me with blank expression(I guess you know who stare like this)

**[Again with "True Maou" word]**

Oh shut up Ddraig

"Hold on! Yuuto!"

I heard Rias voice. When I looked, there was Kiba who seemed like he was trying to leave and an angry Rias

"I won't forgive you if you leave me! You are the "Knight" of the Gremory group. I will also be troubled if you turn into an "exiled". Wait this instant!"

"…I was able to run away from there, thanks to my comrades. That's why I have to put their regrets into my demonic-swords…"

After saying that Kiba disappeared.

"Yuuto…Why…?"

I only shook my head seeing this and approach Rias then place my hand on her shoulder

"He will come back... Don't worry i may not like being your Pawn but i already become your Pawn so be it. I will make sure our group won't be splitted... Killed maybe"

Rias glare at me when i said the last part, well bad joke!

"Anyway as you heard when i talk with Xenovia. I have investigation to do... Here the data that i able to gain"

I handed her another copy of Xenovia and Irina data, Rias look into it then have a wide eyes

"Where you get this?! Is not some ordinary data?!"

"I infiltrate the Church Headquarter yesterday and i intent to go to Grigori and see what Azazel planning about this Holy Sword this time"

Rias eyes twitched and she frown. She seems didn't like this, well Gremory is being known for treat their servant with love. I sighed and then smile at her

"Hey don't worry. You see i'm strong enough to take down Tiamat. I manage to sneak to church and get the data from them. I will survive from this. I will also tell you the information that i get later"

Rias seems troubled, i know she won't accept it with open hand, after a few second of silent she sighed and nod slowly

"Thanks Rias. I will meet you later"

Just when i want to summon magic circle

"Wait!"

"Yes?"

"Mmm can i stay in yout house?"

Eh?

"Mmm sure! Why not! I still have extra room. Meet me tonight at 8.00 PM in front of my house"

I grinned and Rias smile back, well she maybe need support for what happen to Kiba can't be helped

"Is that all?"

"Yes... Oh one more thing"

Rias then slowly get close to me and then ?! She kiss me?! My eyes widened and my brain seems froze for a second. After a moment that seems like eternity for me she break the kiss

"That was my first kiss.. For good luck.. Please get back quickly"

I don't know how to respond that and i can feel my face kinda warm.. Uhhh

**[Oh God! You blushing! Praise to the GOD! I was thought that you are GAY! But you aren't! Thanks GOD!] **

'Fuck you ERO-DRAGON!'

"Mm mmm.. Well fine then... I will leave now.. See you later?"

Rias smile and nodded so i smile back then summon magic circle below me and teleport to Underworld

* * *

Grigori (Third Person POV)

We found Ise wearing a hood and his Vizard mask stand above the mountain while he looking down to the city where Fallen Angel life

"Ddraig... I need you to turn my voice into harsh voice"

**[Alright partner! You ready to go now]**

**"Thanks Ddraig"** reply Ise as he wear his Diablo Cloak and fly toward the city and walk passing Fallen Angel in citiy along with the guard

'Now how i going to get information? Should i face Azazel and demand him for information? No. It will be more safe if i threatened him.. Maybe i should plan some explosion near his office so if something go wrong i can use it as escape' thought Ise, he then saw 6 guard who talking and smirked

Ise slowly approach the guard and active his Satan Eyes. He then reveal himself in front of the guard make all of them alert and get into battle chance

**"Look into my eyes!"**

All of the guard immediately get hypnosis when they stare at Ise eyes and their eyes turn into black and blank

**"I want 3 of you to escort me to Azazel office and 3 of you stay here. All of you hold this Demonic bomb. If you all feel headache from my demonic energy then explode it immediately but if you three feel calm then the three of you will collapse and not remember about me when you wake up give those bomb to Azazel"** command Ise as he summon 6 bee and then planted them in their shoulder to channel the energy to their body later

"Yes Beelzebub-sama!" All of them answered with emotionless voice

Ise smirk under his mask then he walk along with 3 guard while hiding again with his cloak to Azazel office. When they arrive they knock Azazel door and Azazel tell them to in. When they inside there are Shemhaza, Barakiel and Azazel sit in their desk

"What is it?" Ask Azazel. The guard didn't reply but pull out the bomb and Ise reveal himself

**"Hello Governor of Fallen Angel. Azazel, Vice-Governor of Fallen Angel. Shemhaza and one of the leader of Grigori. Barakiel"** greet Ise. Seeing unknown person Azazel, Shemhaza and Barakiel stood and get into battle stance but before they can do something Ise rise his finger and waving

**"Ah, ah, ah. If you guys do something strange i will make these three pull out these bomb and kill us all"** threat Ise with smirk under his mask

"You're bluffing!" Barakiel replied

**"No i'm not. Try me"** answer Ise calmly

"Even if its explode what make you think is strong enough to kill us?" Ask Azazel with glare. Ise glare back and smirked

**"Why don't you try it by yourself?"** Taunt Ise as his eyes glowing with crimson aura(similiar like Raiden from Mortal Kombat but instead of blue is crimson)

Azazel hardened his expression as his glare more deadly to Ise. Azazel and Ise glare to each other. No one make any move. Their eyes seems like piercing each other soul, few second for them it seems like eternity as they observe each other motive. Seeing this getting nowhere Azazel softened his expression little

"Stand down, Barakiel, Shemhaza"

"Azazel! You can't be serious!"

"Sit down Barakiel! This is an order!"

Barakiel grit his teeth and glare at Ise then sit while Shemhaza only sighed and sit back. Ise smirk under his mask and then pull some chair and sit with crossed leg

"What do you want?" Ask Azazel

**"I the one who should asking. Why Kokabiel stole Excalibur fragment and bring it to Japan. Teritorry of Gremory and Sitri?!"** Ask Ise back. Azazel, Barakiel and Shemhaza eyes widened their expression become serious and Ise notice this

'By their expression something is definetely wrong' thought Ise

"I never order Kokabiel to stole those sword" said Azazel. Ise rise his eyebrow under his mask

**"You not ordering him? Are you telling me you can't control your own subordinate?!"** Ise ask in almost yell tone with irritated voice

"I know it seem he against my order. I aplogise for this"

**"... Farewell... Tell me more about Kokabiel since the war over then"**

"Well he strongly believes that the Fallen Angels are the strongest race and strives to prove it. He also loved to war and seems pretty confidence in his skills"

Ise thinking for a while and try to find what Kokabiel purposes for stolen Excalibur

'Hmm.. Kokabiel love to war.. He decide to stole Legendary Holy Sword Excalibur.. And bring it toJapan.. Territory of Gremori and Sitri which Rias is sister of Maou... What he purpose?... Oh shit... By stealing Holy sword he want church to send a skilled person and other Excalibur since church believe only Excalibur can stands again Excalibur after stole the Excalibur he will kill them, while in the same time he do that in teritorry of Rias. Sister of Maou, if he able to make both of faction seems fight each other with result Rias and the church side die in Rias teritorry then another war will be exploded since church lost their warrior and Excaliburs while Sirzechs lost his sister!' Thought Ise as his eyes widened when realise what the purpose of Kokabiel

**"I think i find out why Kokabiel stole that's sword. Damn crazy brat"** said Ise with sigh

"Explain" respond Azazel. Ise then explain to them what he find from his mind. Hearing this Azazel shook his head in disappoint, Shemhaza merely rubbed his temple and Barakiel expression turn into grim

"If Kokabiel then i'm not surprised he will do such a thing" comment Azazel

"Kokabiel has gone too far Azazel. We have to move and stop his stupid act before he create another war" replied Shemhaza

"I agree with Shemhaza. Kokabiel must be punished for such an action" added Barakiel. Azazel sigh and nodded

"I will personally come to Japan and stop him" answer Azazel

**"No. I want you all to stay out of this"** said Ise immediately

"Excuse me sir. But this is a serious matter. We grateful you tell us about this but we have to handle our own man. Beside Kokabiel is one of leader of Fallen Angel. I don't think Sirzechs and Serafall sisters will be able to take him down" replied Shemhaza

'Sera-chan sister? I know in my world she has one and she very protective toward her.. I pity the person who become her sister' Thought Ise make Sona sneezed

**"Don't worry about the person who going to handle it. My apprentice will handle him"** reply Ise calmly

"Oh? And who is your apprentice?" Ask Azazel curiously

**"I will tell you but you all must keep this as secret from Devil and Angel"** offer Ise with tone that seems leave no argument

Azazel and the other rise their eyebrow but slowly Azazel nodded

"You have my word. Who is this your mysterious student?" Ask Azazel with smirk

**"The Sekiryuutei"** answer Ise proudly. Everyone eyes widened for second and slowly Azazel smirk become wider

"I see... If its one of Heavenly Dragon then it will be enough to handle him. I will leave it to you then please subdue him and bring him to us so we can punish him by ourself" said Azazel

**"I will tell him to not kill him then. But if Kokabiel says something stupid then he will died immediately. Agree?"** ask Ise

"Agree.. Oh please take this magic scroll. Show it to him and ask him for surrender if he reject it then you can subdue him using force" said Azazel as he handed some scroll to Ise

**"Farewell. I think my job is done in here.. I will leave now..." **Said Ise as he stood. Soon the guards that follow Ise fall and collapse

**"Don't worry these three just sleeping. I will leave thanks for your corperation"** said Ise

"Wait! At least can you tell us who are you?" Ask Shemhaza. Ise stare at him and then his crimson eyes glowing more bright as he let out a cold laugh

**"I'm the one who cause destruction through tyrants. I'm the one who cause demons to be worshipped among men. I'm the one who excite priests to lust. I'm the one who cause jealousies in cities and murders, and the one who bring on war! I'm the True Maou since Satan and God is dead! I'm the original Beelzebub!"** said Ise with more demonic voice as his eyes glowing more bright

He then start to laugh with cold and his magic circle appear below him while he keep laugh with cold and sinister until the magic circle teleport him away leaving everyone who has wide eyes and shock expression.

That day every guard near Azazel office can hear some terrifying laugh. For Veteran soldier they recognize that laugh.. It was the laugh that make everyone can afraid. The laugh that send chill to their spine.. The laugh that they never forget during the Great War.. It was the laugh from Beelzebub the Lord of Gluttony himself

Hyoudou Residence Issei Room (Ise POV)

Well that was fun... Now i have to tell Rias and the other about this... I turn and see the clock... 07.30 PM. I still got plenty time before Rias come

**[Partner i quite bored with this world. Maybe you can do something intresting]**

'Hmm i see.. Well do you have any suggestion?'

**[Why don't you play with Kokabiel mind? I want to see his expression when you done with him]**

I grinned manically hearing this. That was good idea Ddraig! Hehehe well let get started then!

KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Come in!"

The door opened and it reveal Mrs Hyoudou

"Ise, there are your friend come to visit you"

I raise my eyebrow

"Friend? What he/she looks like?"

"She has long crimson hair Ise. Is that your other girlfriend?"

"WHAT?! MRS- MOM!"

She laugh when hearing my reaction, Rias is early i wonder why? I sighed and then go down

"Hello Ri...as..."

What the?! Is that all of her luggage?!

"Hello Ise... As you said before i could stay with you so from now on i will stay with you!"

Eh?! I-I thought its only for this night!

"Mmmm mmmm"

"Does you didn't like your master being here?"

Oh crap that's the famous Puppy eyes no jutsu that Sera-chan always use on me!

"Err err... I give up... You can stay then but let me ask my m-"

"Of course i agree! Ise friend always welcome in here!"

WTF?! That's the stupid reason i ever heard!

"Thanks !"

I only facepalmed and hold the urge to facefault to the ground

* * *

"So what did you find in Grigori?"

Rias asked, after dinner me, Asia and Rias talk in our room about my research

"A lot... And let me tell you. You won't be like this..."

"Is it really that bad?"

Asia asked with worry tone. I sigh and shook my head

"It is... I will tell you two later when we held club meeting so i won't repeat it again. And this matter is really serious.. We will have to warn Sona-san about this too so deal with it okay?"

Rias seems intrigued. I sure she is, after all she is curious can't blame her but somehow though is reluctant she nodded

"I will wait until tomorrow then... Now we better sleep doesn't you start to attend school tomorrow Ise?"

Ah? I almost forgot about that

"Err right, well then i will sleep. Good night everyone"

"Goodnight Ise"

"Goodnight Ise-san"

That what they say but... Why they don't go out?!

"Err you two know that this is my room... Right?"

"Yes"

Both of them said in unison. Then why you two didn't leave?

"I can't sleep if i'm not hugging something... Think you can be my pillow Ise?"

WTF?! My jaw drop to the ground

**[Ooohh you sleep with a girl! Oh i'm so proud on you!]**

'FUCK YOU DDRAIG!'

"Err err"

"I-I want to sleep with Ise-san too!"

Even Asia

"Well then both of us can sleep with him"

"WHAT?!"

**[Bwahahaha! Sleep with two girls! Ahhh finally! I was thinking i will never see you doing this! ]**

* * *

Midnight

**[Partner.. Wake up]**

'Ahh? Ddraig? What's wrong?'

Right now i can't move either my hand because Asia and Rias sleep with me. Rias was try to sleep naked first time and holy shit i really have to begged her for 10x so she didn't do that and she agree to do it... Tonight...

Asia is other case when Rias stripping she also stripping! Damn Rias is definetely bad influence for her! She is too innocent for her own good!

**[Partner. Hyoudou Issei has awaken. Can you come into here?]**

'Huh? So he already awaken. Right away Ddraig!' I then slowly try my best to sneak from Rias and Asia grip. After i did it, i sit in floor with lotus position. I close my eyes and start to meditating to enter my mindscape

* * *

Mindscape

Yep! Right now i stand in front of Hyoudou Issei who wearing his Kuoh Academy cloth and look into Ddraig

"Hello Hyoudou!"

I greet him and he turn to see me. His face turn into surprise immediately

"W-Who are you?!"

His seems be wary well can't be helped even i going to be wary if i on his condition now

"Relax Hyoudou.. You can say i am you but i from another world... Me and Ddraig from my world is trapped inside you"

"H-How?! How can you be here?! Other world? What's that mean? You are me and arggghh what word do i need to use in this situation?!"

Idiot... This person really is... I only facepalmed. I then explain to him about my situation since the beginning how i can get into his world and tell me that i'm descendant of Beelzebub

"Anyway right now Hyoudou let's get to the point. I have an offer to you. Do you want to become one with me?"

He seems surprised with my offer

"What do you mean by becoming one?! How the battle with Raiser?! How's Buchou doing?!"

"For first Raiser is lost. I beat him into pulp. When you pass out i take over your body and kick his ass. Rias is fine, happy and completely fine! Right now we have another major problem. Sit down and listen to me"

He slowly sit and then i tell him the story about Excalibur, Kokabiel, Kiba and the other. His expression turn into serious and he seems in deep thought

"That's why i want you to become one with me. If we become one we will able to save Rias and everyone"

".. I.. I see.. But what will happen to me if i become one with you? Am i going to be perish? Am i can't meet with Buchou, Asia and everyone again?"

He really care to them that much... Even though you are pervert but you are honorable person Hyoudou.. I respect your determination

"Don't worry about that. You will be able to meet them.. When you merge with me your soul and mine will become one. You can feel what i feel. You can know what i thinking. You can see and hear what i hear and see. You just going into deep sleep and like dreaming except you can't control your body but you can feel it... How about it? Hyoudou Issei will you accept my offer?"

"Do i can feel oppai when you grope oppai?"

I'm facefaulted to the ground immediately while Ddraig burst into laugh. Seriously?! This guy!

"Hyoudou... I'm not do such a thing!"

"WHAT?! HOW COULD YOU?! OPPAI IS THE BEST! YOU SHOULD GROPE ALL OPPAI!"

"You the one "how could you?!" How can you be such a perv?!"

"Of course i can be such a perv! Is a blessing from the sky to see such a beauty view like Oppai!"

"Oh God i don't believe this! You really leecher! You even create technique like Dress Break! Damn it! Have you no shame?! You should never use that's technique again!"

"No way, no way in hell. I've invested my entire aptitude in magic for that. Would you have me develop a technique that allows me to see through women's clothing instead? I made such a choice bearing my thoughts, worries and all. I shall...I shall destroy more women's clothes and then...and then...and then someday, as I gain the ability to destroy them just by looking, I shall continue my fight!"

**[BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!]**

I can't show any expression... Oh Satan, Lucifer, Mammon, Asmosdeus, Beelzebub, Leviathan, Belphegor. Please have mercy to your humble Descendant! This man is very PERVERT! He beyond SUPER PERVERT! Even Asmosdeus Lord of Lust is nothing compare to him! I knee to the ground with rain cloud appear above my head

**[Bwahahaha! I like this Issei! At least he still intrested in girl!]**

"What?! You telling me my other self is Gay?!"

"WTF! I'm a normal! I love girl!"

Argghh this is so annoying! Fuck you Great Red! I hate YOU!

**[He lying! He never grope oppai! Never grope someone!]**

"DDRAIG! You suppose to be on my side!"

I yell to him who only laugh. Fuck you Ddraig! I will kick you ass after this done!

**[Hey partner Hyoudou. You said you want to break girl clothes only by see it right?]**

I got bad feeling about this

"Yep! You can teach me how to do that?! Please teach me! Ddraig-sama!"

I sweatdropped. I give up... I can't make him see the other way... He's totally PERV!

**[Hahaha hear me my humble servant]**

I got comic shock expression. WTF! Ddraig! Since when you speak like that?!

**[If you want to learn how to do that you can ask to your other self to teach you!]**

"WHAT?!"

What the hell?! I can't do such a thing!

"Really?"

Hyoudou then turn to me and kneel to me

"Please teach me MASTER!"

I sweatdropped again

"Listen Hyoudou. I won't teach you that technique. Its a shameless thing to do beside. I don't have a technique like that!"

**[Bullshit! You can use energy force and then mix it with hyoudou Dress Break and then BOO! You got the Eyes of Pervert technique!]**

I got comical expression again... I can do that? Wow maybe i can try it on... What the HELL?! Why i thought something like that?! Damn you HYOUDOU!

"Hyoudou..."

My hair covered my eyes and my voice is cold. Hyoudou then got fear expression on his face i slowly approach him and then choke while shake him

"THIS IS YOUR FAULT! BECAUSE OF YOU MY MIND CORRUPTED!"

"W-w-what... A-a-ar-e... Y-y-you.. T-talk-i-ng... A-a-ab-out!"

I keep shaking him while Ddraig burst into another laugh! Damn you Hyoudou! Curse you DDRAIG!

After a minute torturing Hyoudou we speak with calm again..

"*EHEM* Hyoudou.. Let's get serious..-"

"I'm serious about OPPAI!"

"FUCK! GET THAT THING OUT FROM YOUR MIND!"

"NO! YOU THE ONE WHO SHOULD DO THAT! YOU SHOULD LET THE BEAUTY OF OPPAI ENTER YOUR WORLD!"

And we get to another arguing in 10 minute again...

"Okay we getting nowhere... How about my offer? Do you accept it?"

"Are you going to suck oppai if i agree?"

This man...

[Just agree partner... You want to finish this quick right? ]

I sighed and rub my temple

"Yes... I will.. Suck one then... Someday..."

"GREAT!... What you offer again?"

Me and Ddraig facefaulted to the ground... Pervert and Idiot.. Oh God how could you create such a thing when you alive?! I then explain the offer once again and luckily this time he not talk about Oppai. After hear my explanation he gone into his deep thought again. He seems hestitant about this then Ddraig spoke

**[Partner. The Ddraig in this world also become one with me, so is fine.. 5 or 6 year again we will leave you two and go back to our world. Even we merged you will have your own feeling just like what Ise B said. You also going to gain his power and memory after we leave and maybe fraction of his personality so you have nothing to worry about]**

Hearing this Hyoudou face bright a little he then look at me with determination eyes

"I will accept your offer as long you swear that you will protect Buchou and everyone who precious to me"

I smiled... This boy.. No this man... He really great man... Even if i didn't involved in this world i sure he will become a great person one day... I smile with serious face and rise one hand

"Hyoudou Issei. I Issei Beelzebub swear on my Ancestor name that i shall protect Rias and everyone who precious to you... Shall we become one I will protect Rias and everyone who precious to you and me in this world. Are you accept my offer and become one with me?"

"Yes! And don't forget to suck oppai!"

I sweatdropped this guy really only have oppai in his mind... I hope i'm not going to regret this... Ise then smile back and then grab my hand and shook it.

"Protect Buchou and everyone"

"You got my word Hyoudou.. I swear it..."

After that a bright light engulfed us

FLASH! FLASH! FLASH!

The memory of Hyoudou flashes in my mind. His feeling also moved into my feeling. Everything he feel, see and hear is merged with my soul

I slowly open my eyes and stare into Ddraig

**[It is done?]**

I nodded and says

"He is honorable man. Though he is pervert and shameless he never abandon his comrade. He will fight for someone who precious to him until he dead"

Ddraig smiled at my word. He also get the memory of Hyoudou since our soul is connected. I close my eyes

**"****I****'****m a D-Devil, but it****'****s all right. I won****'****t take Asia****'****s life, and I won****'****t take any price! You can call me whenever you feel like it! Ah, and I will also give you my mobile number.****"**

**"****It****'****s not! Asia and I are going to become actual friends! We will put other things aside! We will talk when we want to, we will play when we want to, and yeah, I will also go shopping with you! Whether its books or flowers, we will go shopping much as you want! Okay?****"**

His word to Asia... Everything he say...

**"****You talked to me normally for a whole day. That was fine. We were already talking like friends.****"**

'His kindness even he just become a devil he didn't hestitant to become friend with nun.. They suppose to be fight... But he not... He disobeyed his master rule and order... For his friend... "Everyone who disobeyed the rule are thrash but the one who abandoned their friend is lower than thrash"**(A/N: I know it is from Naruto but i can't hide my excitement! Its very cool word!)**. He maybe weak that time but his will to protect his friend make him stronger. He barely become devil in one week but he able to defeat Fallen Angel... And also... His determination'

**"Buchou! I will definitely make you win!"**

All of them flashes in my mind... Hyoudou hasn't barely learned how to use his demonic-powers, yet he continues to move forward with all his might within the battlefield. He barely has any battle experience. He should have been scared. There should have been times where he almost lost his life... He not like me who Descendant of Maou.. He only normal human who turn into Devil... A merely Low-class reincarnated Devil... But he never give up...

**"****I won****'****t give up. I****'****m dumb, so I don****'****t know anything about ****"****foreseen****"**** or ****"****checkmate****"****. However, I can still fight. I will continue to fight till the end as long as I can crunch my fists!"**

My tears slowly out from my closed eyes because of sadness and proud. I'm sad because a **_thing_** like me replace your place to be with them... I shouldn't ever ask for vacation.. I should let you enjoy your life... But since i'm here i will take responsibility for that... I'm proud because you are the greatest person that i ever meet unlike me who has abandon my soul and become total killer and cold blood murderer... I'm proud you become my other self...

"Hyoudou Issei..."

'First i mad and shame that my other self are weak like you.. But now not anymore... You are great man.. Strong person.. Have i not come into your world i dare to bet with my life that you will become great person...' I wipe tears from my eyes and slowly open my eye. This time my eyes turn into Satan Eyes and i stretch both of my arm to each side then my energy spread through my body and make shape into gigantic creature with same size with Ddraig who's been doubled (Obelisk of Tormentor from Yugioh with orange-brown color)

"Hyoudou Issei is honorable and great person.. A person who never give up and protect who is precious to him... He maybe not saint but he is the kindess devil that i ever know... For that I Issei Beelzebub. The person who has merge with him shall take his name and bring his name into the glory. Everyone shall know him as strong devil! As great person! He will be known in this world as Legend! The name of Hyoudou shall be feared by his enemy! No one will dare to insult his name! Anyone who dare to insult him shall have their head on plate immediately! Right now i Issei Beelzebub. Feel honored to change my name into Hyoudou Issei Beelzebub! And i shall be LEGEND in this WORLD!"

My Satan Eyes spinning. Ddraig and Obelisk let out a mighty roar of proud and joy in order to honor the future legend who going to be born... Hyoudou Issei Beelzebub

* * *

Thats it for noww! please review and support HAPPY NEW YEAR everyonee!


	8. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 Kokabiel Downfall pt1**

* * *

Ise POV

Rght now i on my way to Kuoh Academy. I going to become new student... Rias was about to go with me but i tell her to go first since i'm new student and i don't want to caught many attention since she is "Onee-sama" in school.. After school i will tell Rias first what i get from Grigori then i going to meet with Xenovia and Irina..

"Who is he?"

"Hey he is cute!"

"He not good as Kiba but hey! He's not bad"

Great Fangirls... I swear Hyoudou will be happy if he hearing this

"Who is that?"

"Another Bishounen?!"

"Damn now Kiba number 2 is arrive"

Yep.. Haters... Great... I sighed and rub my temple while walking until i arrive in my class.. It same class when Hyoudou school

"You may enter and introduce yourself!"

I hear teacher call me then i shrugged and enter the class. I see some girl look at me with skeptical eyes, some boy with curious and... 2 boy glare at me like I'm a curse...

"Hello everyone the name Hyoudou Issei please take care of me well"

I bow a little and smiled to them

"Alright does anyone have question for Hyoudou?"

One of bald student raise his hand and stand, he the one who glare to me. Its Matsuda

"Yeah! Why you have to come here?! Bishounen like you just make our life more harder!"

Before i can respond Matsuda has been silenced by glare from the girls

"And why i make your life more harder? As far i know this is the first time we meet"

I asking back

"Because you have good looking face us normal person is being ignored by every girl!"

I stare at him with blank expression... How.. Lame

"If you don't want to being ignored by girls then do something useful. Like study hard so your grade is up then you can get attention from every girl. You also can teach them if some of them have a bad grade. Next question?"

Everyone stare at me with dinner plate eyes and Matsuda seems gone into deep thought. What? I only answer the question

"Hyoudou Issei-san, where you come from?"

Ask one of girl

"All of you can call me Ise. I'm originally from here but i usually home-school. My parent tell me to try the real school so here i am. Next!"

"What your hobby? Are you taken?"

Ask another girl

"Let see... My hobby... I don't have hobby usually i only stare to the sky or meditating to calm my mind before you ask no. I'm not have mental disease.. And also no. I'm single... Next!"

"Are you good in sport? Which one if you good?"

Ask one of boys

"I can play kendo, baseball, tennis, basketball, football but i'm the best at kendo"

The boys grinned and nodded

"Okay everyone last question before we start the class!"

Yell the teacher

"Can you plays some music tool?"

Ask one of girl

"Hmm.. Violin, Piano and flute"

"Okay that's the last now Ise-san, you can pick your seat"

I smile and nodded then go to Hyoudou old seat and listen to the class

* * *

Lunch Break

I sit in roof of school while lean to the wall and stare at the sky

Mann this is really relaxing. Sometime didn't do anything and only stare at the sky like this is also fun

**[Enjoying view partner?]**

'Yeah... Is been a while since last time i see the sky and cloud like this'

**[I know partner. Last time you see the sky is when you date with that Agares girl]**

'She has name Ddraig. Seekvaria Agares. Hahaha, yeah i feel bad for her. She is beauty but i'm not in mood for relationship. Hope she can forgive me. Woman is really troublesome'

**[You start to sounds like Vali. By any chance you still normal right?]**

'Fuck you Ddraig'

**[Bwahahaha]**

Yep he laugh at my misery what a great partner

"Ise-san?"

I turn and see Asia with some glasses woman. If i recall from Hyoudou memory this girl is Aika Kiryuu

"Is that the man you speak about Asia?"

Kiryuu point her finger toward me. Asia smile and nodded then they approaching me and i stood then look at them

"Uh-hum. Ise-san this is my friend Aika Kiryuu. Kiryuu this is my friend Hyoudou Issei"

"Hi nice to meet ya"

She stretch her hand. I smile and take her hand then shook it

"Is nice to meet you too Kiryuu-san"

"Oh please don't be formal you can call me Aika or Kiryuu"

"Hai. Please call me Ise then"

Then we start to chat and talk but 15 minute before lunch break over they said they have to leave early since Aika has to do something

"See you later Ise-san"

"See you later Ise"

"Yeah see you two later"

I see until both of them out of sight and then i go to side of wall and sit and lean on it while stare at the sky again

"Enjoying view?"

"Yep. Why don't you join us before?"

(Music: Naruto ost 2 Hinata vs Neji on)

From other side of wall Rias stand and lean on it

"I don't want to disturb you three"

She says as she come and sit at my side

"You know... Its okay if you want to leave from my peerage"

"Huh?"

Why she saying that? I mean sure i don't want to be servant but well..

**[Partner if you notice it since you come you never talk to her privately like Hyoudou usually do]**

'Oh i see... If i recall Hyoudou is always care to her master. *sigh* i'm too stupid for thing like this. Thanks Ddraig-nii for the advice'

"Why you saying that?"

"... Since you become Issei Beelzebub you seems different.. I can't put it by word but it seems you slowly start to away from me"

I'm not good at thing like this. That's why i said Woman its troublesome

"Well.. Actually is not i'm not like you. I mean who not like you? You are beauty, smart and heiress. Every boy would love to date with you"

Rias have a faint blush for my comment. I smile and look to her softly

"I maybe different from Hyoudou. Is because me and him have different life. While Hyoudou have happy childhood and always life in peace i'm not Rias... My childhood is really harsh.. War.. Killing... Lying.. That's my life before as Issei Beelzebub... Even now my soul and his merged i still don't know how to respond to this feeling..."

I smile bitterly when memory of me brutally kill people from New Maou faction flashes in my mind

**"PLEASE SPARE MY CHILDREN LIFE!"**

**"NO! PLEASE DON'T!"**

**"I BEG YOU PLEASE!"**

**"MONSTER!"**

**"DEMON!"**

**"GET AWAY FROM ME!"**

**"MAY YOU ROTTEN IN HELL!"**

For a second i can feeld their corpse is crawl around my body and try to drag me to death with them

"I'm not hate you Rias.. Is just... *sigh* i'm not good at thing like this"

I close my eyes for a second and another memory, scream ias appear.. I even can see my own eyes when i kill them.. Is cold.. Like the dead itself..

**Flashback (Third Person POV)**

Ise stand in middle of destroyed house... He wearing a light armor shoulder, plain black t-shirt, brown jeans, fingerless gloves, silver greaves, and brown cape on his back. You can say he will look cool on it but you wouldn't say that because all of his cloth is covered with blood, dried blood can bee seen on his jeans, cape and cloth. His eyes is cold and held no emotion as he stare at the man who wear a light armor and have several wound and cut in his body. On his side a woman who lean on the wall while holding her baby

"*pant* *pant* why? Ise? Why?!" The man yelled

"No hard feeling Jagan... From the beginning i never on your side.. I'm a spy" reply Ise with monotone voice

"After all we do... Everything we do when we together with my family... All of them! Was that all lie?! Tell me Ise?!" Lord Jagan yell again in angry

"Yes all of them" replied Ise bluntly without any remorse. Lord Jagan close his eyes at moment and then get into battle stance

"My love i want you to escape with our child. I will hold him for a while" said Lord Jagan to Lady Jagan

"What? No! I won't leave you behind" yell Lady Jagan but the glare from his husband make her flinch for moment

"This is the only thing we can do! If New Maou faction didn't get this information then all of us will be doomed! Please leave" yell Lord Jagan back. Lady Jagan slowly nodded and then quickly leave

"Goodbye.. My love..." Wwhisper Lord Jagan and then turn to Ise

"Its no use.. I have plant some device on your baby so i can track them down.. They will join you soon Jagan" said Ise in monotone

"Well at least then i just need to hold you back until my wife manage to go to Gremory or Sitri family" replied Lord Jagan as he dash toward Ise

"Fool..."

Ise then blur and appear in front of Lord Jagan then give him toe kick on face immediately send him flying. Lord Jagan who get kicked manage to land softly but then when he rise his head he meet with another kick. On instinct he quickly dodge it and then counter Ise with hook to his face. Ise merely block it with his forearm and then send Lord Jagan away from him with his Energy Force

CRASH!

Lord Jagan smashed the wall and cough some blood. When he want to stand suddenly he felt cold on his stomach. He look below and see a large hole on his stomach

"No hard feeling Jagan... It just an order" said Ise with monotone voice who has smoke come from his palm. Lord Jagan gaze slowly become blur as life start to gone from his body

"I will see you again in afterlife... Hopefully you will realise what have you done... My friend" with that Lord Jagan collapse and dead. Ise merely stare at him then shot another demonic energy and destroy Jagan body without trace. He then suddenly blur away and gone

* * *

Lady Jagan run with her baby on her hand, she shedding tears while try to calm her baby who also crying

"Is over Jagan..."

Lady Jagan eyes widened and then she turn and see Ise appear from the bush

"What? How can you track me down here?!"

Ise merely pointed to the baby

"I plant some device on your baby. That device allow me to track you and teleport me to near your baby.. Now surrender Jagan.. All of your clan has dead... Its better if you give up and let me kill you two easily" said Ise with monotone voice

"... But please... At least let my son go!" The woman pleaded with tears in her eyes

"And why i should do that" ask Ise in monotone voice

"Because if you still have heart you will! This baby has done nothing! He just born yesterday! I beg you please! Let him alive" Lady Jagan screamed to him with more tears. Ise only look at her and then a smirk appear in his face

"You know? I think i will let him alive if you saying so... Place him on that branch..."

Lady Jagan quickly nodded and then place her son on the table and turn to see Ise again

"Now... Goodbye..."

CRASH!

Ise stab her right chest with his hand and destroy her lung immediately. Lady Jagan let out scream of pain and then fall to the ground

"You will dead in one minute anyway.. Oh by the way i said i will let your child life right? Well unfornately i LIE!"

"NO!"

Lady Jagan screamed as she struggle to stand and stop Ise but she can't stand due to blood loss and her body become limp because Ise attack, she screamed to Ise who slowly walk toward the branch and begging to him but Ise ignore her plea and brought his hand toward the tree and shot a demonic energy. Destroyed the tree along with the baby...

"NOOOOO!"

Lady Jagan scream as her tears roll more fast seeing her only son killed in front of her. Her world is loss... She seems dead at that moment... She cry in anguish and pain in her heart, ignoring the real pain on the hole in her right chest

"At least be grateful i didn't let Cerberus to eat him and tear him apart" said Ise with cold voice

Lady Jagan hearing this glare to him immediately. This man! No! This... Monster! Even Devil won't step that low! Monster! That the only thing she could describe for him

"You monster! One day you will dead! You won't life forever! You will suffer, cry and regret for what all you done when all of your precious people is killed in front of you!"

Ise face become blank when hearing this and his eyes turn into hollow, he then speak with emotionless voice

"...No... I don't have those precious thing... I also won't cry.. Why? Because i'm a puppet... I held no emotion and held no feeling... I merely do my job... "Annilihate Jagan family"... No hard feeling.. Is just a order"

At that moment Lady Jagan realise what he saying.. Te person in front of her its not a living being.. He just a puppet... Mentally she curse Old Maou faction for destroy someone life and turn him into this mindless creature but she also can't hold the anger within her to this man.. Slowly she smile to Ise

"Someday Ise... You will cry because all thing you had done"

Ise ignoring her then rise his hand and shot another demonic energy toward her and also kill her immediately

**Flashback over**

* * *

That's only one of... Thousand perhaps? Or more? I don't know anymore... I had kill so many... If i die maybe and meet with them all maybe they going to curse me... Lady Jagan right... I'm a monster... Here now i regret all i had i done in my life... Suddenly i felt something hug me. I open my eyes and see Rias is hugging me

"Poor Ise.. Is very bad isn't it? I maybe can't feel it but i know just from listening your past life is must be very bad.. But you must know that you not alone.. You life in different life now.. You no longer have to kill or lying to people... You can life with free.."

She spoke softly and hug me with gentle. I don't know how to respond it.. I never felt like this.. I was a tool... Mindless killer... For many years i'm bury my emotion.. I slowly hug her back with one hand... Sera-chan the one who ever do this to me...

"Thank you... Rias..."

We then get caught in silence... I don't know why but i feel comfortable...

(Music off)

* * *

After school with Ise

Well now i'm waiting Xenovia and Irina in some restaurant. Lucky me yesterday i meet some thug who try to stole from me and the result? Well i stole all of their money back! Sweet!

**[You do know is crime to steal from someone right?]**

'Aw come on Ddraig. I steal from the thief no one going to be mad! Beside i'm True Maou! Stealing is normal for me!' I can feel Ddraig sigh and shook his head troublesome dragon

"When you going to call them?"

Yep after i explain the situation to Rias she understand that this is serious problem and she command Koneko to follow me to meet with the church duo Asia want to follow me but i tell her to stay since she has problem with church for now. I only tell Rias about Grigori never involved but i never tell her that i make a deal with Azazel

"Soon Koneko-chan. Wait a minute"

I then flare my demonic aura a little the compass will able to sense my aura

**[Partner i can see your plan is flawless but you have to be quite actor for a while. Think you can handle it?] **

'I'm sure Ddraig-nii.. I been trickster and murderer this is only normal thing to do'

Few minute later Irina and Xenovia come.. What thing that Irina brought?

"Yo Irina-chan, Xenovia"

I greeted them and Xenovia nodded to my greet and Irina smile and wave her hand

"I'm sure you has valuable information for us?"

Ask Xenovia she seems in hurry and want to get to the point immediately

"Yes. Please sit for now so we can talk with relax"

Both of them then sit and i clear my throat

"Well i get a lot first all of you must know is-"

RUMBLE RUMBLE

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

Xenovia and Irina blush in embarassment since their stomach just growled.. Well i also haven't eat maybe we can eat a little

"Let's talk later. We will eat for now"

"Ise-kun.. We don't have any money"

What the?! Are the church didn't give money for them?!

"That because you used it to buy some stupid painting!"

Xenovia scolded Irina. What painting?

"Is a painting of Saint Peter! Is a high-class art!"

Painting of Saint Peter?

"May i take a look that painting?"

I asked them, Irina nodded and show it to me

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Well? Is great isn't it?!"

Irina... You being tricked... This is are garbage not Saint Peter even Koneko mouth opened and her lolipop fall to the ground

"...Let's order the food for now, i will handle this painting later"

* * *

"Delicious! Japanese cuisine is delicious!"

"Yes, yes! This is it! This is the taste of the food of my homeland!"

Irina and Xenovia started to fill their stomachs with the food they ordered at a family restaurant. Man they eat a lot.

**[You the one who talk! Look at your own food! And you even still eating!**]

I turn and see a 30 bowl of ramen on the ground and i'm on my 31

"Sempai... You eat a lot..."

Koneko stare at me with weird face as she look to the mountain of bowl.. I only grin to her

"Is okay Koneko-chan i still can go. I also have the money"

I then finish my 31th ramen and order 3 more

"Sir i'm sorry but that was the last ramen we had"

"Oh damnit! Do you have any sushi or cake?"

"Sempai remember why we here.."

Ah that's right i almost forgot. I turn to Koneko and give sheepish grin

"Sorry Koneko-chan it seems my appetite is possessed me"

Koneko sigh and nod slowly i only rub my back head sheepisly and turn to Xenovia and Irina

"I don't know you have large appetite Ise-kun"

"Well Irina-chan i can't control my stomach if i eat Ramen, Sushi and Cake. Sorry for that"

Xenovia then clear her throat to get our attention

"Phew. Now I'm calm. It's the end of the world to get helped by a Devil."

That was what Xenovia said.

"Hahaha take it easy Xenovia remember this is help from Welsh Dragon"

Xenovia seems satisfied with my respond and she nodded.

"Pheeeew! Thank you for the meal. Aaaah God, please give charity to these Devils."

Irina said while using her cross. At that moment I got a headache. The same thing happened to Koneko so she were touching her head while for me my eyes just twitched a bit. Seems like us Devils received some damage because she used her cross.

"Ah, I'm sorry. I did it without thinking."

Irina smiled with a cute face. Xenovia drank a cup of water and took a deep breath. She then asked.

"So, what information you get?"

"A lot... First. Grigori never involved. Kokabiel is act by himself i can assure you that my informant can be believed and Second. After i gather information about Kokabiel i start to thinking what he going to do and guess what? His plan is to start another Great War between Three Faction"

Hearing this Xenovia and Irina face turn into serious and they lean closer to heard more about this

"What do you mean by starting war?"

Ask Xenovia, I nodded and then sip my drink and continue

"By stealing Holy sword he want church to send a skilled person since you two know all of your ordinary priest is getting killed. That's why church decide to sent you two.. The church think only Excalibur can win against Excalibur but in fact the church is doing exactly what he want. He will kill you two and steal your Excalibur, while in the same time he do that in teritorry of Rias. Sister of Maou. If he able to make both of faction seems fight each other with result Rias and the church side die in Rias teritorry then another war will be created since church lost their warrior and legendary sword while Sirzechs the Lucifer lost his sister"

Hearing this Xenovia and Irina expression turn into grim both of them seems mad

"I see... This is really dangerous situation... I never thought he plan to lure the other Excalibur since the beginning... Kokabiel really dangerous... He recording in Bible for nothing... We shoiuld inform the higher about this.. This is out of our league already.. We have to ask back up for this mission"

"No. If you do that Kokabiel will fasten his act and we can get more trouble. Right now we have to use all time we have to train and get stronger before Kokabiel decide to attack us.. That's the only thing we can do for now"

We can't tell everyone. It will make thing more hard so we have to wait.. Until he strike.. Let him think he win.. And then when he fly so high we will bring him down so he can't stand anymore.

"I don't think its a wise Hyoudou Issei. No matter how strong we are now i'm not sure we can win against Kokabiel. We can't defeat him yet"

Xenovia didn't hestitate to admit she outmatched. Its a good thing. I like this girl more now. She know when she has to give up and ask for help

**[Are you love her already?]**

'Ddraig! I'm in serious matter! *sigh*I will deal with you later'

"I know Xenovia. But don't worry about him. It is i the one who take him down if situation got dire. I will tell my dragon to turn me into full dragon if i have to.. I also will ask my friends help.. This is no longer your private mission Xenovia but this already become international problem since Kokabiel plan to start another war"

Xenovia thinking for a while at my statement. She seems reluctant but she slowly nodded and agree. Ah right i have to do something about Kiba

"Oh Xenovia if something is out of control can we destroy Excaliburs that been stolen?"

Xenovia blinked at my question she then stare at Irina who only nodded

"Well you says that we can use power of Sekiryuutei right? Then i will agree with you for now.. Beside even Ise-kun is devil i believe in him"

Irina give me a sincere smile.. Looks like my talk with her about Sacred Gear yesterday is the reason why she believe me.. I only smile back and muttering "thank you". So problem sovled. I have to call Kiba for this

"…I understand the situation."

Kiba put his mouth on the coffee after he made a sigh. We called Kiba to the family restaurant.

*I'm with those two Excalibur wielders. I want you to come here as well Kiba*

When I said that, he came here without any complaint.

"To tell the truth, I feel unsatisfied when the wielders of the Excaliburs are giving me the permission to destroy it."

"That's a rough way to speak. If you were a "Stray-Devil", I would have cut you down without any time to spare."

Kiba and Xenovia glared at each other

"Now now, do we need to fight? If we fail war will be happen and imagine how many life will lost because of that"

Hearing my word Kiba and Xenovia lower their glare and then lean on their chair

"Listen. We going to work together, so i will tell you all this. Whatever i GONNA do. I want you all watching it and do not complain. Its the way i'm work and make sure you watch it entirely.. And no. I'm just saying that because maybe my fight will brutal i have no intention to order you all"

Everyone look into me with strange first but slowly they nodded

"So you do hold a grudge regarding the "Holy-sword Project". Against the church and the Excaliburs."

Kiba sharpened his eyes at Irina's words.

"Obviously."

He replied with a low and cold voice.

"But Kiba-kun. Thanks to that project, the research on holy-sword users showed results. That's why it created people like Xenovia and I who can synchronise with the holy swords."

"Do you think it's a forgiving act to kill all the test subjects because the project was thought to be a failure?"

Kiba looked at Irina with eyes filled with hatred.. Actually the church never agree to dispose them.. It was Balba the one who decide to dispose them. Then Xenovia spoke,

"That incident also became one of the worst cases among us and people felt disgusted about it. The person in charge of that project at that time was said to have a problem with his belief. So he was charged with heresy. Now he's one of those people on the Fallen-Angels side."

"On the Fallen-Angel's side? What's the name of that person?"

Kiba took interest and asked Xenovia.

"…Balba Galilei. The man who is called the "Genocide Archbishop"."

"…If I go after Fallen-Angels, then can I reach him…"

Kiba's eye had the colour of a new determination. Just knowing his target was a big step for him.

"Then it looks like I have to share information as well. The other day I was attacked by a person who had the Excalibur. At that time, he killed a priest. The one who was killed is probably from your organisation."

[!]

Everyone became surprised. Obviously. I never thought that Kiba would have been involved before us. So why was he quiet about it the whole time? I'm sure that he had something in his mind and again he survive against Excalibur? Wow his enemy its sucks!

"The name of that person is Freed Zelzan. Does this name sound familiar?"

Freed Zelzan? If i recall he should be genius! He using Excalibur and still can't defeat Kiba who in blind condition?! Wow some genius he is! I think i should tell them the real reason of this project. I then pull out copy of Balba Galilei, Freed Zelzan and Holy Sword project from dimensional pocket and place it on the table, everyone stare at me and Xenovia asked

"What is that?"

"Read it by yourself"

Few second reading this Xenovia sending me a glare

"Where you get this?! This data only possessed by church!"

"I will answer it later. For now read it until finish"

Xenovia give me a glare again before she turn her face to the data. Few minute later Kiba expression turn into angry and he grit his teeth then smack the data on table

"Are you telling me that Balba killed my comrades and took out the elements needed to wield the holy-swords?!"

"Yes.. But the church and Angel never agree to kill them.. Is Balba own action that he kill your comrades..."

I answer sadly with half opened eyes. Kiba clenched his fist and tears start to roll in his eyes

"Xenovia, Irina-chan is better if we don't talk now... I sure my mom giving you two my number. Please call us immediately if Kokabiel attacking you two and i going to flare my aura when i meet with Kokabiel. Alone we can't beat him but together we maybe stand a chance.. You two is the main target since both of you has Excaliburs so please be careful.. Don't train until you can't move who know Kokabiel will attack you that time"

"Farewell... Thank you for your cooperation and for the meal.. We'll call you if something happen"

"Don't worry Ise-kun we will be fine! Thanks for your help and meal! Treat me again next time as well! Even if you are a Devil, God will allow it if it's Ise-kun who treats me to a meal! It's okay if it's food!"

"Gladly Irina-chan see you later Xenovia-chan, Irina-chan"

I smirk inwardly seeing Xenovia has faint blush though is only for a second while Irina winked to me and then both of them leave. I then turn into Kiba who being comforted by Koneko. After done crying he then look into me

"…Ise-kun. Why did you do this?"

Kiba asked me quietly. He was certainly wondering why I was helping him out with his revenge well i promise to Hyoudou i won't let who precious to him hurt didn't i?

"Why? Of course to help you. You are my friend and comrade. Though i'm not your first comrade but i will be damned if i let you become stray and get hunted by other Devil. You are not alone anymore Kiba.. You has us... Your new family... That's why.. Return with us to Rias and then we will get through this together"

Well looks like Hyoudou kind personallity rubbed to me a bit. Kiba look into me with wide eyes Koneko also give him a smile

"…Yuuto-sempai. Club would get lonely if smnpai disappeared.. We will help you…that's why please don't go... Everyone in club has harsh life before that's why we don't want to lose anyone again"

Kiba then slowly has smile on his face seeing us

"Farewel i will go back to the club... If Koneko-chan also says that to me, then I can't do reckless things. Thanks to Ise-kun, I know who my true enemy is. But since we are doing this, we are definitely going to defeat the Excalibur... I give you my greatest thanks Ise-kun"

"Don't mention it Kiba as i says we are comrade and friend"

I answer with genuine smile

**[This part is the hardest and you manage to complete it partner]**

'I know Ddraig... But phase one would be completed soon.. After all we already get through the hardest part of phase one... Now we just need to wait for Kokabiel to act.. I already put **_it_** into this city...'

* * *

Few days later

I was on the roof as usual and stare at the sky. We have warn Sona about this.. So our group trained more hard to prepare ourself so we ready if Kokabiel attacked. But if he come i will gladly welcomed him.. My body has become perfect.. I getting stronger than before. Even with my 5 seals i still strong enough to take down one of Maou. According to Ddraig my level now is one level above Heavenly Dragon and if i use his power then our power is can on par with 4 Heavenly Dragon! Hahaha take that Vali! I can't wait to show it to you!

"Enjoying the view again Ise?"

I turn and see Aika and Asia in door. Lately i hanging out with them a lot. Aika seems comfortable with me and she is good friend though she little strange. One day i caught she stare at my crotch and then her face become red. I wonder why?

"Hello Asia-chan, Aika. How's your two day?"

"Hello Ise-san. I doing fine today"

"Well like Asia said nothing special is happen is normal day. Perverted Duo get mauled by Kendo club again as usual"

It should be Perverted Trio with Hyoudou on their group... You have to thanks me Hyoudou for save your skin from Kendo club wrath

"I see... Those two still not learn.. I already told them to attract girl attention by using another way*sigh*"

"Well is their nature to be pervert. It can't be helped"

"Hahaha i heard Motohama has ability to measure woman body with his glasses. It really dangerous ability for woman. I wonder are those ability really exist"

Aika face become red when i saying this. Don't tell me that pervert harras Aika!

"Well apparently is true..."

"... They didn't harras you right?"

"What? No! They didn't care about me so do i though is funny sometime to see their expression"

"I see... Good then i didn't need to pay visit to them for harrassing you. How about you Asia-chan? Are they do something strange to you?"

"No Ise-san. I'm fine they didn't do anyhting to me"

I smiled and nodded Aika have a faint blush. I don't get it i didn't said anything good to her why she blushing?

"Anyway how about if we go to karaoke and bowling on next week?"

"Sounds great! Who will be joining?"

"Hmm i will ask Kiba and Koneko to come with us how about it?"

"Well if those two i don't mind how about you Asia?"

"Uhm! I also don't mind"

* * *

After school

Me, Koneko, Kiba and Saji walking home together. Ever since i warn Sona and Rias we decide to never let our comrade walk alone just in case

I'm not close to Saji but maybe i have to open up to him. He also the only male devil other than me and Kiba in school..

"Kiba, Saji, Koneko-chan. I plan to go karaoke and bowling with Asia and Kiryuu later if problem with Kokabiel done. Would you three join us?"

I ask politely, Kiba thinking for a while and nodded followed by Koneko

"Hmm... I will see my schedule then. You know Kaichou is strict right?"

"Hahaha i know it must be very busy to become Student Council, i don't mind if you can't come but if you can please join us. We maybe have a bad history before but hey! Its all in past"

Saji smile and nodded too well this can start our friendship. However i suddenly stop walking and then Kiba followed me. I quickly flare my demonic energy to call Xenovia and Irina

"…Yuuto-sempai, Ise-sempai"

Koneko also seemed like she felt something.

HEART BEAT.

That instant I felt chills in my body. This was a killing intent? Its very weak

"Look up!"

Saji shouted. When all of us looked up, there was a white haired boy priest falling down with a long sword

"Something like a divine protection for the group of priests ay!"

KACHIN!

Kiba took his demonic-sword out quickly and blocked Freed's slash.

"Freed!"

"…! Is that voice you, Ise-kun? Heeee. Well isn't this a weird reunion!? How is it? Has your Dragon power increased? Is it all right to kill you now?"

Well as much i want to kill you now but i can't.. You will move according to my plan.. I also wanted Kiba to fight as much as he could, but I would have to help if it got dangerous.

"Stretch my line!"

SWISH!

Something that looked like a skinny black hand left Saji's hand and headed for Freed. On his hand, there was a cute looking deformed lizard face equipped. The line was coming from its mouth. Then that skinny hand was the tongue of the lizard. Its Absorption Line

"Such a pain!"

Freed tried to knock it away with his holy-sword, but the lizard's tongue changed its direction and went downwards. It stuck onto Freed's right foot, and it started to swirl around his leg. Freed tried to cut the tongue off with his swords, but it went past as if the tongue didn't have any physical form.

"You can't cut it that easily. Kiba! With this he can't escape! Beat him down!"

Good work Saji! I see, he stopped his movements! Freed has fast legs. It's a good idea to stop him from escaping. You have a sharp head, Saji!

"Thank you!"

Kiba rushed in quickly! He was going towards Freed with two demonic swords.

"Chi! So it's not only the "Holy Eraser", I see! Having multiple demonic-swords. Are you the possessor of "Sword Birth", perhaps? Wow. You are guilty of having a rare Sacred Gear, you know!"

Freed seemed like he was enjoying it, which was the opposite of what he was saying. He's crazy yes. Battle freak? Nope. Battle freak its a person who enjoy battle not someone who talk randomly like him

"But. Normal demonic swords can't put up a challenge against…"

KACHIN!

Kiba's two demonic swords broke after making a sound of a crack!

"…my Excalibur-chan."

"Ku!"

Kiba once again created demonic swords. But as usual Excalibur break the demonic swords in a single swing

"Need help Kiba?"

"I can still go on!"

Kiba declined my support. It seemed he was quite ticked off. And i was hoping that he realise that he outmatched... Damn to your pride Kiba

"Hahaha! The way you look at my Excalibur is scary. Do you perhaps hold a grudge against it? Well I don't know what happened to you! But if you get cut by this, you can't avoid being eliminated without a trace you know? You will die, you know! You are going to die! Just die!"

Freed jumped. Kiba tried to block him by making the demonic swords appear around the area. But…

KACHIN!

The holy-sword, which was covered in white-blue light, broke Kiba's swords in a single blow! Freed did his second strike without any moment to spare

BAM!

I stand in front of Kiba with one hand stretched. I send Freed flying and made him hit the wall with my Energy Force

"What was that?!

Freed yelled

"Now Kiba!"

I transfered my demonic power a little to him and then he quickly active "Sword Birth" as countless Demonic sword appear from the ground

Kiba disappeared with his demonic-sword as soon as he found an opening. He moved around freely. That's to be expected from the "Knight" with speed. Kiba is talented swordman he just doesn't have good sword against Freed. Freed was following Kiba's movement with his eyes

SWISH!

Along with the sound of the wind, there was a demonic-sword heading towards Freed! Kiba threw one of the demonic swords when he was using the demonic-swords as a foot path! No. It's not just one demonic-sword. There were several demonic-swords coming from every direction. Good trick Kiba

"Uhaa! That is a good circus trick! You rotten Devil!"

KACHIN! KACHIN! KACHIN!

Freed knocked away the demonic-swords one after another with an expression of excitement

"My Excalibur is "Excalibur Rapidly"! In terms of velocity, it won't lose to anything!"

The holy-sword that Freed held started to vibrate at the tip, and then disappeared. Freed destroyed all of the demonic-swords and then rushed towards Kiba

KACHIN!

"It's not working!"

The demonic-swords that Kiba had in both hands crumbled. Of course! Fighting in here its bad idea! You didn't have much area to use your speed

"DIE!"

I was about to jump again but i notice Saji expression so i stay calm. The moment Freed's sword was going downwards at Kiba

PULL.

Freed's body was pulled back, and he lost his balance.

"Like I would let you!"

Saji the one who did it. The lizard pulled its tongue back, which made Freed lose his stance! At the same time, the lizard's tongue made a shallow light. It looked like it was coming from Freed and going into Saji.

"…This is!? Shit! Are you absorbing my powers!?"

"Heh! How's that! This is my Sacred Gear "Absorption Line"! As long as this line is connected to you, your power will continue to be absorbed by my Sacred Gear! Yeah! Until you lose your consciousness that is!"

Hmm... Not bad Saji not bad.. But you still have many to learn about your Sacred Gear

"…Dragon-type Sacred Gear is it!? The most troublesome type. The initial ability isn't that much of a threat. But when it grows, the destructible power surpasses other Sacred Gears on a whole different level. Scary. Man, it is such a nuisance!"

Freed tried to take it off again with his holy-sword, but there wasn't a scratch on Saji's Sacred Gear.

"Kiba! It's not the time to be complaining! Just beat that guy! The problem with the Excalibur can come after that! This guy is seriously dangerous! Just standing in front of him makes me tremble! If we leave him be, he will also cause harm to me and Kaichou! I will weaken him by absorbing his power with my Sacred Gear, so take him down at once!"

Saji suggested a plan. It was a good plan indeed. I also thought that was the best method. This guy was seriously dangerous. It was better to finish him here. But Kiba put on a complicated expression. I knew the reason. He was regretting because he couldn't win with his own power curse your pride Kiba! I can kill Freed right now if i want but i doing this to make you realise the situation! If you finish him now then it would be beneficial for the future! Kiba created a demonic-sword as if he had made his determination about time you showed that!

"…I feel reluctant, but I also agree to finish you off here. There's still two more Excaliburs that were stolen. I will have to hope that the other two are strong"

"Ha! I'm stronger than the other two, you know? So! The moment you four beat me, there aren't others who will put up with you guys! Are you sure? If you kill me, you won't have any holy-sword battle that would satisfy you."

Well i happy Kiba decide to finish him. But i sure he's not alone now. Hmm where is his partner?

"Hmmm. "Sword Birth" huh? It's a Sacred Gear that can have an infinite number of powers depending on the possessor."

Then there was the voice of another person ha! As expected! When I looked that way, there was an old man wearing priest clothes standing there.

"…Is it you old-man Balba?"

Everyone but me became shocked at Freed's word

"…Balba Galilei!"

Kiba glared at the old man with eyes full of hatred.

"I certainly am."

The old man admitted it normally

"Freed. What are you doing?"

"Old-man! I can't run away because of this guy's weird lizard tongue!"

"Hmph. You still can't use the holy-sword perfectly yet. Use the "element" I gave you more wisely. I'm researching because of that. Gather the holy element that is running throughout your body to the blade of the holy-sword. With that, you should be able to cut it."

"Yeah, yeah!"

Freed's holy-sword had started to gather auras and started to glow!

"Like this! Horyah!"

CUT.

Saji's Sacred Gear was cut with ease, and the only thing that was holding Freed was gone

"I will be escaping now! The next time we meet will be the time of our ultimate battle!"

Freed said that but…

"I won't let you escape!"

There was someone who went past me with a very fast speed.

KACHIN!

There was a blade clashing with Freed's holy-sword that was igniting sparks! It was Xenovia!

"Yaho! Ise-kun. Thanks for calling us!"

"About time you two showed up!"

"Freed Zelzan. Balba Galilei. Rebels. I will cut you both down in the name of God!"

"Ha! Don't say the name of the hateful God that I hate! You bitch!"

Freed and Xenovia exchanged swords, but he took something out. It was a ball of light

"Old-man Balba! We are escaping! We are going to report to the boss, Kokabiel!"

"There's no other way."

"See ya! The alliance of Church and Devils!"

Freed threw down the ball of light on the ground.

FLASH.

I couldn't see anything. The light covered the whole area and blinded our eyes. By the time we regained our sight, Freed and Balba were gone

"We are going after them Irina."

"Okay!"

Xenovia and Irina nodded at each other and sprinted from here.

"I'm going after them too! I won't let you escape Balba Galilei!"

"Oy! Oy! Kiba! Remember what our purpose!"

They then left me, Koneko and Saji

"We will report it to Rias for now! Saji go tell Sona-san and meet us in Old house!"

Saji nodded and then we running back, no ona notice my smirk when i turn around

* * *

"I see.. The situation become dire.."

Says Sona as she shift her glasses while Rias rub her temple

"So Yuuto went after that person called Balba?"

"Yes. I think he's with Irina and Xenovia… I think that he's going to call us if something happens…"

"Do you think Yuuto who became an avenger would call us normally?"

"Rias.. Have faith in Kiba.. Even if he didn't call us he going to survive. He know when he outmatched, i already see it. He accept Saji help in middle of battle that mean he already know his limit"

"Is that true Saji?"

"Hai Rias-sempai"

"I see... Is good then... What should we do then now?"

"We wait for them"

Everyone stare at me with confused face

"Right now we don't have much choice except waiting them... We don't know where they are now so we have to be wait for them.. But we have to be ready anytime since they can call us anytime"

I said with serious face

'Ise... What were you thinking? I sure we can do other thing than waiting though is true what you says' thougt Sona as she stare at me

"Sona-san? Is something wrong with my face?"

Sona must be notice something strange with me. Well she learn from experience

"Nothing Ise. I think we should leave now.. We better get ready for the battle"

We nodded and then soon Sona and Saji leave. Me and Rias decide to go home. Rias has decide to stay with me since Kiba leave so i can give her news about Kiba though Kiba is already back but i don't know why she still staying in my place. Ah well is not like i bothered anyway

"Wait Ise! I have to pick something i left!"

I nodded and then Rias go back to old house to pick something she left

**[Phase one complete partner!]**

Yeah Ddraig.. Phase one complete... Phase two is already on the way... We just need to wait and act for this... I smirk evilly while Ddraig let out a sinister laugh that i never heard since a long time ago

* * *

Omake: Payback

"Fufufu that's nun really have a good money" said some merchant as he count the money on his hand

"Excuse me sir can you help me?"

The merchant then turn and see a long brown haired girl with tanned skin around 18 wearing a black tank top with short pant and has DD cup breast. The merchant then slowly has perverted grin

"Sure what can i do for beautiful girl like you?

"I think something is wrong with my eyes.. Can you look into it?" Ask the woman with sultry voice and puppy eyes

"Now my lady i think your eyes is fi-"

Suddenly the man eyes become hollow when he meet with the women eyes. The women eyes turn into crimson and have black makibishi shape as pupil and she grinned

"Of course nothing wrong with my eyes foolish human"

POOF

The woman body explode in poof and then when it cleared Ise stand in where the woman before stand

"Now i want you to give all of money you get from the nun yesterday to me and you give it triple than the amount you get from her"

"Yes..."

Ise smirked and then take the money from the man

"Now let see what kind of punishment i have for trickster like you"

**[Talk about trickster didn't you just done one by yourself?] **

'Well this is Hell Punishment for him Ddraig'

**[I pity the man if you the one who punish him]**

Ise began to think for a while then suddenly a light bulb appear on his head as he grinned evilly

"You will get back to yourself after you done what i command tomorrow"

Next day

"Here Irina-chan the money that been stolen from you" Ise said as he handed the money

"Thank you Ise-kun. With this Xenovia and me can eat and life in hotel again" Irina grinned and take the money but then her eyes narrowed when she count the money

"Ise-kun... This is more many than we have before" said Irina this also get Xenovia attention

"Are you giving extra money to us?" ask Xenovia

"Ah? No, no, no. The seller said you can keep it since he regret for lying to beauty like you two" winked Ise make Irina and Xenovia have a faint blush though Xenovia seems act like didn't care

"I-I see... Well then where the merchant? We want to meet with him if he want to apologise" said Irina after she regain her composure

"Ah? About that he said he have something to do" answer Ise with sweet smile... Too sweet for ordinary sweet smile

Later

Irina and Xenovia currently sit in cafe and drinking, they speak about Holy sword that's until something caught their attention

"I'M THE ALMIGHTY SERVANT OF LEADER OF FALLEN ANGEL KOKABIEL! I WILL BRING HELL TO ALL OF YOU!"

Hearing this they turn and prepare to fight just in case that Kokabiel plan to make ruckus in street but what they see quickly make their jaw to the ground.. They see.. A man around 35 wearing the same outfit that Irina wear when she in battle outfit, they can see their fat and ass. The cloth so tight that make it look more disgusting. He have the same painting that Irina thought as Saint Peter and also some sword toy while running around and swing the sword

"I SHALL KILL YOU ALL! GET OUT OF MY WAY! BWAHAHAHA! BOW! BOW TO THIS ALMIGHTY PAINTING! THE PAINTING OF ALMIGHTY KOKABIEL!"

He shouted while show the painting and swinging the sword toy around to swipe the people around who try calm him

"Irina... Is that?" Ask Xenovia slowly

"Yes Xenovia..." Answer Irina immediately

Since that day both of them swear that they won't messed with Issei anymore


	9. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 Kokabiel downfall last part  
**

* * *

Ise POV

Right now i'm on my way to home after Rias take thing that she left behind in Old Hous. She cling on my hand. It make me uncomfortable but oh well i will let it slip. By the time Rias and I arrived home, the sun was setting, hmm i wonder how Kiba doing right now?

"We are back!"

When Rias and I took our shoes off and were about to walk the hallway, Mrs Hyoudou errr i mean my mom showed her face from the kitchen. She then waved her hands at us telling us to come silently. Huh? Is it me or Mrs- Mom using leecherous face? Rias and I looked at each other and went towards the kitchen.

"Come here, Asia-chan."

"Hauu!"

Asia leaped forward as if she was pushed by mum. Asia was wearing an apron. That's what I thought but it was different. I think her skin was exposed more than it should have been… The hell?!

**[Bwahahaha this is what i waiting for! I never seen this for a long time!]**

'Shut up Ero-Dragon! This is not thing that suppose tobe joyed!'

"…A friend of mine in our class told me… That you have to wear nothing under the apron when you work in a kitchen in Japan… It's e…embarrassing… But I have to get used to Japanese culture…"

Asia said it with a red face. Holy shit! Who the one told her that?! That person corrupt Asia mind!

"Asia… Who told you this?"

"Yes, my friend Kiryuu-san. Of course I'm not wearing my underwear… It feels cold… Aauu…"

She's not wearing underwear… Asia told me something I didn't even ask for. Mother of! Aika?! I don't know she is pervert! Why she suggest something like this to Asia?! I can feel my temperature face heat up!

**[You blushing! Oh my God! I never seen you blushing when you see thing like this! Oh thanks Great Red you still like thing like this! I was thought you already become gay if you didn't blushing from thing like this!]**

'Wha! I-Is not like that! Ddraig! Oy oy don't cry in happiness!'

"Is Aika? No way! She is closet pervert?!"

Aika is not like i'm not enjoying this but... Why you telling this to Asia?

"Ufufufu. She looks cute in it doesn't she? I'm definitely supporting these things. Aaah, I remember when I was young…"

Mrs Hyou- damn i have to used to call her mum! What are you saying!? You did something like that with Mr Hyou- fuck! You did something like that with dad?! Now i know why Hyoudou become pervert! Oh Great Red THANKS for this VACATION!

"… I see. So there was a strategy like that."

Rias said with a regretful voice. Why i have feel something bad going to happen?

"Asia you can become a real Devil. You really are a lecherous girl."

"Eh!? I don't want to become a lecherous Devil!"

Rias smirked and Asia replied with a troubled face and teary eyes. My troublesome sense is tingly!

"Wait a bit. I will also do the same. Asia. You have done well by making the first move."

Rias turned around and left the scene quickly.

"Wait Rias-san! I will also help!"

Mum went after Rias. Hey! Wait! You also going to wearing this?!

**[Ahahaha! Ohh Great Red! Thanks for this vacation! I really like it]**

'ERO-DRAGON! BAKA!'

"Ummm, what's going on? I don't understand the situation…"

I put my hand on Asia's shoulder while sigh and shook my head

"Asia-chan. Yeah, it looks good on you. I will just say that for now. I'm lying if i said i don't enjoying this but please. You don't need to do something like this for me"

"H-Hai!"

There only two of us now... Maybe i can open a little even since the church duo come she seems very sad... Can't be helped she was Holy-Maiden before

"Asia-chan"

"Y...Yes?"

"Don't worry. Even if the whole church come and after you i going to kick their ass! They will fear the wrath of True Maou!"

I says it proudly while hold my chest and grin to her

**[*sigh*]**

Oy oy! Why you sighing?! Suddenly i feel something hugging me, i look below and see Asia hugging me. I-Is not i don't like it! But Asia you didn't wear anything except apron! I can feel your-

"…Ise-san. I don't regret turning into a Devil. I also haven't forgotten my faith to God. But I have gained something more important than my feelings to God."

Something important than her feelings to God? Now this intresting.. If i recall from Hyoudou her feelings to God is very high

"Something important?"

"Ise-san. Buchou-san. Everyone in the club. School friends. Ise-san's Otou-sama and Oka-sama. Everyone is important to me. I don't want to lose them. I want to be with them forever. I don't want to be alone anymore."

Alone anymore...

* * *

**Flashback**

Ise sit in corner of jail alone... His body so dirty, his hair is mess and his skin pale and he very skinny, in middle of his chest there are paper with kanji "seal" to seal all of his ability make him just like ordinary low-class devil

"Why? Why? They not suppose to be happy! We on war! Why they can't be happy!"

Ise hold his head down and keep muttering that's word. He trained to be kill.. To be trickster. To be a cold blood.. To be a puppet... He shouldn't feel any emotion! He is a tool! So why?! Why he so angry?!

"Hey you okay?"

Ise heard a cute voice and he rise his head. In front of him a beautiful girl with long, black hair tied in twin ponytails and violet eyes. She also has a child-like body though his breast said the other way

"I'm okay Sitri.. Is none of your concern.."

"Aww come on Ise-chan! Don't be rude! You've been in jail for almost 30 years! Why you still stubborn?"

"Its because i'm never here.. I'm a tool... You won't get any answer from me.. I just a puppet... I don't have soul"

Answer Ise coldly. Serafall frowned a bit but then she slowly smiled. She open the jail and approach Ise

"Hey! Hey! You know soon i will be have little sister! I will be Onee-chan!" said Serafall with glee

"So? That's not my business..." Answer Ise with cold

"Mouu! Ise-chan don't you want to become Onii-san?"

"I'm a tool Sitri.. I-"

BONG!

"Don't say such a thing!" Pouted Serafall as she hit Ise head with her wand. Ise ignore her but after few minute of keep hitted by wand he glare to Serafall

"Why?! Why you wasting your time with me?! I'm your enemy! You should kill me already! I'm broken tool!"

"Well you are broken tool but you still can be fixed"

"Even if i get fixed i won't be work for you!"

BONG!

"Sshhh! Ise-chan you not need to be that loud!"

"Hn!"

Serafall frowned see Ise antic. He always cold after he get captured. Serafall knew Ise once when he come and save Serafall from Old-Maou faction when she almost get killed. Though is only act to convice everyone but its not direct command from Old-Maou faction to save her so she still own her life to him. Serafall keep bugging Ise after he save her life and both of them very close. When Serafall found out Ise is spy from Azazel she furious and accusing Azazel lying but when the battle with Ise happen Ise admit that he is spy before he get captured

"If you are tool then you don't have emotion right?"

"Yes.. I am"

"Then when we hanging out together with Sirzechs-chan and the other? Was that a fake?"

Ise stare at Serafall eyes. His brown eyes meet her violet eyes... He can see Serafall is sad.. Very sad... He don't know how can he tell this... He never understand even when he act as their friend he still don't understand... He was feel something good when he hang out with them.. He feel.. Free... But he ignore all of them since his mentor always say it only temporary..

"Yes... All of them... Is fake..." Answer Ise as he turn his face from Serafall.. All of them is fake... Its only act.. He never be like that... Right?

"... You lie"

"Huh?"

Ise turn his face back to Serafall and see she smile to him

"When we spend our time together i can see you smiling... I know sometime your smile is fake but i ever see your smile is true smile... Is a happy person smile..."

"Lie!" Shout Ise to her

"I'm not happy! It just act! I'm a tool! I don't have emotion! I-"

"Then why you upset right now?" Ask Serafall. Ise eyes widened.. Why? Why? That's echoed in his head... He try to find answer but he can't... He then slowly hung his head down

"I-I... I don't know..."

"..."

"..."

"One of guard telling me that since you see the children playing in park you start to change... Want to tell me why Ise-chan?"

Why? Should he tell her? But she is enemy! He also her enemy! Why?! Why she help him?!

"I don't know... When seeing them.. I feel... Something inisde my stomach is growled... I feel like i want to torture them... I don't like their happy face..."

Why he telling her this? Why?

"Awww you jealous to them!" said Serafall cutely

"Jealous?" Ise tilted his head

"Yep! Jealous is same with envy" answer Serafall

"I know.. But what i jealous for? I'm stronger than them. I can crush them in second. I-" reply Ise

"Do you happy like them?"

That word enough to make Ise silence... Happy? No... He shouldn't! He not suppose to be happy! He will happy if Old Maou faction rule the underworld!

"I'm not... And i don't need to be happy" answer Ise coldly. Serafall sighed and mentally cursed Old Maou faction for this. They just turn someone into mindless puppet. Have they no regret for what they done?

"That's why you envy them! They happy while you not. They have someone who precious to them.. They not alone" answer Serafall calmly

"I don't need friend or someone for me... I'm a tool.. I work alone.. I only use people not depend on them" reply Ise again

"Is that mean you always alone?! I never knew that! How your childhood?!" Ask Serafall. When Ise was their friend he never told story about his past. He only say "I'm train to be strong"

"I'm training... I'm a tool so i only train.. I don't need other people" answer Ise calmly. Serafall shed a tears hearing this. How? How can someone life like that?! Train? Was that all he do for his entire life? Serafall then hug Ise quickly make Ise gasp slightly

"I'm sorry Ise-chan! I don't know! You must be very sad! I wish i was there with you! Its must be painful to be alone" sobbed Serafall

"Painful to be alone?" Whisper Ise slowly Serafall didn't answer and only rub Ise back

"Don't worry! After all of this done you won't be alone anymore... We will together with Sirzechs-chan, Ajuka-chan and the other again" said Serafall with happy. Ise eyes widened... Together again? Won't be alone anymore? He then suddenly feel something in his cheeks. He touch his cheek and it wet... He cry? But if he cry that mean he suppose to be sad! But he not... He feel something calm inside him... Its feel good... No! He trained to be alone! He working alone! He's a tool! But a tool not suppose to held emotion! Why he crying then?! He didn't have the answer.. So he cry... For the first time in his life.. Issei Beelzebub crying

"Ise-chan? Why you cry?" Ask Serafall. Ise didn't answer instead he cry more.. Why? This is confusing! Why?! Why he crying?! What are he exactly?! He's not tool! But he not living being! What are HE?!

"Ssssh... Shhh Ise-chan don't cry.. It will be okay.. It will be okay" said Serafall as she rub Ise back who cry in her shoulder

"I-I don't want to be alone.. Sera-chan... I don't want to be alone anymore... I don't want..."

"I know Ise-chan... I know... And you won't be alone anymore..."

**Flashback end**

* * *

Ise POV

**[Partner...]**

Ddraig call me and broke me from my mind.. I can feels his worry...

'Sorry Ddraig i just remember something..'

**[Is it about that again?]**

Yes... I still remember... After that me and Serafall become close... Few years after talk with Serafall i already accept my emotion and then i wish to speak with Ajuka to become double agent.. But its look like they still didn't believe me and he reject my offer.. But few weeks later i get free because Old-Maou faction used Ophis power... That time i swear i won't let them disappointed. I won't let Sera-chan disappointed!

**_[Fufu you maybe still don't know but you has crush on Serafall Issei... But we here... Well maybe you will find another love.. Serafall is already dating in our world with Ajuka... I remember you destroy 11 country and the reason why is just because you said "I don't believe they are dating!" So you blow up everything to make sure its not dream. You are too dense to realise that you are jealous that time]_** thought Ddraig

**[Well partner i happy that time you able to change. But now let's focus to this world that nun girl still there]**

I look below and see Asia still hugging me... I can see myself when i heard that word... So do i... This child was always alone. God didn't help her. Others didn't help her... She just like me... No one come to save her when she exiled

"Asia. You aren't alone anymore. I also had feel alone.. But not anymore. I will never let you be alone... We will be with you. I will always be with you. That's why you can't cry. No one want to see you cry! That mean you have to smile. Because when you smile your world will be bright!"

"…I'm glad I came to this country. I met with Ise-san. Ise-san… Ise-san…"

Asia put her face in my chest with a sweet voice. So I also hugged her and…

"…!"

My hand stopped. Asia's back was fully exposed?! Of course. She's only wearing an apron to cover the front, so she had nothing to hide her back!

**[You did it! You touch some girl butt at least! Ohh Vali and the other must see this! I already save this scene! Uooo! I'm so proud of you at least!]**

'Shut up! Ddraig if you dare to show this scene to Vali and the other i will-'

"I got kicked out. Rias-san got embarrassed… Ah… Ara ara."

Mom returned and looked at me and Asia with a smirk.

"M-Mom! I know what it looks like but is not like what it looks like!"

"Oh my. Looks like the old granny got in your way. It's okay you know? The kitchen is also a battlefield. It's not a problem to do it as long as you clean the mess, you know? Aaaah, I really want to see my grandchildren soon."

T-The hell?! You are parent! Aren't you supposed to be mad at me and Asia for doing this?! Don't support us in thing like this! Arghh this is embarassing! Very embarassing!

"Ise! I have also worn it!"

I heard Rias voice, so I turned around… my jaw drop immediately HOLY SHIT!

**[Whooooo! This one is HOT! Damn it! I regret nothing for come to this world!]**

Rias appeared in an even more erotic apron than Asia's! The apron JUST covered the important parts. It's something that you can JUST understand that it's an apron! Eh? I can feel something dripped from my nose. I touch it and

**[You got nosebleed! Uooh! I definetely going to save this momentt! You did it partner! You got every pervert get! I'm Ddraig Heavenly Dragon gladly to call you a pervert now!]**

W-WHAAAAAAATTTT?! NOOOOOOOOO! I'm turn into pervert?! Noo! I'm not a perv! NOOO! The last thing i heard is Ddraig perverted laugh

**[Oh great i broke him(sweatdropped)]**

"Ise? Ise?!"

"Rias-san i think you just broke him"

"Eh?!"

**[Clear!]**

Ddraig sent a wave of electric to Ise brain make him jumped

"W-What? What happening?"

I turn around and see everone stare at me. Rias! Yeah! I quickly grab her shoulder firmly with both of my hand!

"Tell me Rias! Is normal to get nosebleed right?! Everyone also get it right?! I'm not becoming pervert rigth?! Right?! Right?! RIGHT?!"

Oh please don't turn me into a pervert! Is must be because some of Hyoudou soul! Curse you HYOUDOU! Rias blinked at my word she then start to giggling mom also laughed hey hey is not something funny you know!

"No silly Ise. You not turn into pervert. Is normal for someone get nosebleed sometime"

Really? Oh Rias word comforting me! I'm glad i'm not turn into pervert! Ahh thanks Great Red for your blessing!

"Now Asia. We will start cooking with this."

"Y…yes."

Both of them stood in the kitchen… But it was basically nude from behind… *sigh*

After that, dad returned from work and he also had blood coming out of his nose! Oh shit it out like waterfall! Now that's one is the real pervert! Ha! I'm not a perv! Take that!

"Daddy is blessed. All my stress from work disappeared."

"Geez dad you should control your lust. Its not good for your health"

"Hahaha it can't be helped! It was like a view from Heaven! You have to make both of them your wives, my son. Then both Rias-san and Asia-chan would become my daughters."

"Pervert. Dad i'm still 17 i won't get marry that fast"

We had a conversation of father and son while putting on a really happy face. This feeling... Yeah... This must be what feels when we have family...

* * *

That night i sleep in lotus position. Rias and Asia says they want to sleep together with me. I don't mind but when they sleep i decide to sneak out and sleep in lotus position. I need to calm myself and think clearly to advance my plan... Phase one complete... Phase two now is depend on Kiba, Irina and Xenovia... The percentage of succeed is about 66%

?! I feel some pressure. Rias jumped off the bed and stood in front of the window. Asia also got up after feeling something. When I looked down from the window, there was someone looking up…

"Freed"

Freed Zelzan. This not his aura. Where the main master?

"Yaho! Ise-kun. Asia-tan. Looks like you guys are in a bad mood. Were you doing alright? Ara ara, were you guys having sex? Then I'm sorry. Not reading the atmosphere is my charming point."

"Hey! I'm not doing that! I'm not perv like you!"

He laughed at my replied. I sighed, now where the main master. Suddenly i feel the same pressure like before i turn and see. It was a…Fallen-Angel who had his black wings growing out from his back. He had 10 black wings. It was a young man who was wearing a black robe with detailed accessories. This man.. Kokabiel He smirked after seeing Rias... Perfect...

"This is our first time meeting, daughter of the house of Gremory. The crimson hair is beautiful. It reminds me of your brother that I hate enough to make me want to vomit"

"Oh fuck this! Cut the formal greeting! Why are you here Kokabiel?!"

I don't want to make this longer let just get started already!

"Hahaha you are the Sekiryuutei right? You really in hurry aren't you. I'm here to give you this"

He threw something. No someone, i then catch the person immediately. This person! Irina! Well, i expect Xenovia the one who going to be hurt but why Irina? Ah its still same anyway

"Asia! Heal Irina now!"

I yelled and place Irina on the bed quickly and then i blur then stood in outside few feet away don't worry Irina this man going to pay for what he did to you

"They give me trouble more than i thought. The data i get from the church is not accurate.. Looks like they also trained since they said they already knew my motive. They also said it was you the one who discover my motive.. Impressive indeed... But even though you able to discover my plan you still can't beat me!"

So Irina and Xenovia train more hard huh? But of course they still can't defeat Kokabiel not yet...

"I think i will play along with you Sekiryuutei, let see how far you can struggle against me!"

Kokabiel then fly and leave i turn to Rias and nodded

"Ise! We are going to the school!"

"Yes! Right away!"

Phase 2 is reaching it climax!

* * *

"Rias-sempai. We have covered the school with a large barrier. With this, unless something disastrous happens, there will be no damage outside."

Saji reported the current situation to Rias. We, the Occult research club and the student council, had gathered at the park located right in front of Kuou academy. Only Kiba wasn't there. The injured Irina was transported to Kaichou's house. She avoided the worst case scenario thanks to Asia's power. Saji from the student council was explaining about the barrier to Rias. According to his story, Sona had gathered everyone from the student council and put a big barrier on the school after she heard the situation from Rias.

"This is to keep it to the minimum. To tell you the truth, if Kokabiel were to fight seriously, not only this academy, but the whole region would be annihilated. Adding to that, he has already gotten ready for that. My servant has seen him releasing his power at the school grounds."

Hmm is a wise decisioun to use her servant to guard the school. She knew there are me who can handle Kokabiel

"My servants and I will continue to place the barrier to reduce the damages. I want to minimise the damages as much as possible… It's hard to prevent having our school getting damaged. But it looks like we have to since it's the leader of the Fallen-Angels who is moving."

Sona made a sharp eye and looked in the direction of the school with eyes filled with hatred. She was probably directing it to Kokabiel. Then it was confirmed that the school would get damaged. Well it can't be that bad isn't it? I mean this is Gremory territorry. Sirzechs going to fix it later

"Thank you, Sona. We will do the rest from here."

"Rias. Our enemy is a monster with strength above ours. It's still not too late. We should get your Oni-sama…"

Sona shook her head.

"You also didn't call your Onee-sama."

"My Onee-sama is… Your Oni-sama loves you. Sirzechs-sama will definitely move. So…"

"I have already informed Sirzechs-sama."

Akeno said it over Buchou and Kaichou's words.

"Akeno!"

Rias criticised. But Akeno had an angry expression.

"Rias. I know that you don't want to cause problems for Sirzechs-sama. It happened in your territory. In your base. And it happened after the family problem. But it's a different story if the leader of the enemy appears. It is a problem that surpasses the level that you can solve. Let's borrow the strength of a Ma-"

"*cough* here *cough*"

I cough and interrupt them make everyone look at me with strange face. What?! I'm the Maou itself so actually its not neccesary! Akeno let out a giggle while Rias sighed. Rias seemed like she wanted to say something. But she took a deep breath and nodded. Akeno put on her usual smiley face after she saw her.

"Thank you for understanding the situation, Buchou. Sona-sama. Sirzechs-sama's reinforcement will be here in one hour."

"One hour… I understand. In that time, we, the student council, will vow to continue to place the barriers in the name of Sitri."

Rias seemed like she had made her decision as well after hearing Sona decision.

"…So one hour. Now my servants. We will be on the offensive. We will go inside the barrier and draw Kokabiel's attention. Unlike the battle against Phoenix, this is a battle of life and death! Even so, I will not forgive you if you die! We will survive and continue to attend that school!"

[Yes!]

We replied to her with energetic voices! Wait! Sona Onee-sama? I turn and look Sona again.. Violet eyes... Raven hair... Oh crap!

"Serafall?! You are sister of Serafall?!"

I asks to Sona, Sona then turn to me and fix her glasses

"Yes Ise. You know my Onee-sama?"

Is true! Oh fuck! And i was being rude to her few days ago! Why i just realise it now?! I can feel my skin became pale and Ddraig laugh inside my head. Fuck! Now calm down first. Who know this Serafall in here is different

"Sona... Does she give you a nickname? Like Sona-chan or So-tan or something else?"

Sona eyes twitched when i mention that

"W-Well she calling me So-tan.."

Sona face become red in embarassment oh shit! Its same! Fuck! Its same Sera-chan! I'm dead i'm dead

"*gulp*Sona. Please tell me you didn't tell her that i just rude to you few day ago..."

"Err no. I didn't"

I immediately kneel in front of her and this get everyone attention as they look into me with strange expression

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you! If she know about that i can't imagine what she going to do to me!"

Crap! I really afraid! Angry Sera-chan is the last thing that i want to face! She going to freeze me for etenarlly if she find out!

"Ise... You still didn't answer my question... How can you know my Onee-sama?"

"Errr.. Let just say we have meet before... But i sure she don't remember me though.. She become Maou now? Wow. Which one?"

"Leviathan... I still curious how you meet with her but we will talk about it later.. For now you have to stop Kokabiel"

"Ah right... Let's go everyone!"

I yelled Saji then turn and give me thumb up

"Hyoudou! I will leave the rest to you."

"I know that Saji. Ah by the way rather than look at Sona you better look into Momo and Ruroko"

I whisper while elbowed him playfully and give him teasing grin

"Wha? What are you saying Hyoudou?!"

He didn't know it? Now i know why he still after Sona

"*sigh* try to ask both of them date and you will know what i mean.

"W-What?! Hyoudou what are you talking about?!"

"Just do it Saji. I have to go now i have some Fallen Angel to kick!"

"Hahaha! Kick his ass Hyoudou!"

I grin and then enter the school but suddenly Sona call me

"Ise! What are you planning?"

So she recognize it huh?

"You will find it later Sitri... Just come and watch when you heard my laugh"

I turn again and leave. Everyone stare at me with strange but then they shrugged, no one noticed that i have evil smirk on my face

* * *

When i enter the school. In the middle of the school field, there were four swords that were releasing extreme lights while floating. Having the swords at the centre, there was a suspicious looking magic circle spread in the whole school field. There was an Balba Galilei located in the middle of the magic circle.

"What are you doing?"

I asked him

"I'm going to make the four Excaliburs into one."

Balba said it as if he found it amusing.

"Balba. How much longer will it take for the Excaliburs to merge?"

"It won't even take 5 minutes, Kokabiel."

"Is that so. I will leave it to you."

Kokabiel moved his eyes from Balba to Rias.

"Is Sirzechs coming? Or is it Serafall?"

"In the places of Oni-sama and Leviathan-sama, we…"

SWISH! BANNNNNNNNNNNNNNG!

After the sound of the wind, there was a sound of explosion that echoed throughout the area. The sound came from the place where the gym is. The gym was blown away. Show off

"Boring. Well that's okay. It will be entertaining."

There was a big pillar made of light where the gym was located. Not bigger than Azazel had

"Now. I will have you all fight my pet that I brought from hell"

Kokabiel clicked his fingers. Then from the depths of darkness there was a sound of the ground rumbling as it came closer to us. Cerberus huh?

GARUUUUUU

"…Cerberus!"

Rias said it with a voice filled with disgust

"To think he brought it to here"

"Yes. It's a famous creature that has the nickname of Guard-dog of Hell. It lives in the gate to Hell, no to the Underworld. But to bring it to the humans' world!"

Well this is not the original Cerberus. The original guard the gate in afterlife world

"Is it that bad?"

"We have to do it! We will blow it away, Ise!"

"Hai, hai. This is the first time i using it. Come on Ddraig!"

Two Boosted Gear appear in both of my hand, Rias raise her eyebrow seeing this

"I tell Ddraig to make it into two. I mean is more cool if i wear in both hand rather than single hand"

Rias nodded at my answer

"Ise. This time, we will back you up."

"Explain..."

"I will have you support us. You will be transferring your boosted power to us. Boosted Gear is a Sacred Gear that powers you up and also increases the power of your comrades in a team battle."

"I see.. Well then fight till your satisfied. Don't hestitate"

Rias smile and nodded then turn to Akeno

"Akeno!"

Buchou got her wings out from her back and flew up into the sky with Akeno-san.

GAAAAAARUUUUUUUUUUUU!

Cerberus jumped after making a growl!

FLAAAAAAAAAAAME!

One of the heads looked towards Buchou who was flying and breathed out fire! Wow! It seriously was a monster!

"Too naïve."

Akeno-san stood in front of Buchou and froze the fire instantly. Just to be expected from our "Queen"!

"Take this!"

Rias jumped from behind Akeno and released an enormous black block of demonic-power. The blow from the power of destruction. Buchou's demonic power is a powerful one that eliminates everything it touches.

FLAAAAAAAAAAME!

The other head of the monstrous dog shot out a ball of fire! Riass demonic power and the fireball of Cerberus clashed against each other violently. Then the other head shot out a fireball. Three attacks in a row huh? The second fireball assisted the first one that was getting pushed by Rias strike. The strength of fire increased and it started to push Rias strike. Then Cerberus tried to shoot another one. If it did another one, then even if it was Rias…

"I have found an opening in you."

BANG!

Koneko who jumped from beside me did a heavy blow onto Cerberus's head. It made a loud sound! I definetely don't want to get hit by that

"Here's another blow."

When Akeno pointed her fingers up, there was lightning created in the sky. She then pointed her fingers to Cerberus and…

FLASH!

After a single flash, Cerberus was surrounded by violent lightning! Akeno-san gave an extra special lightning to the doggy! Rias blow also added to that! But Cerberus' body didn't get terminated and it just struck the side of its stomach. Well as expected from Cerberus

GARUUUUUUUU.

I could hear a dangerous howl… I turned around and…

"Yep another one"

Another Cerberus appeared from the darkness

GAAAAAAAAOOOOO!

It made a howl and it came towards me and Asia! I was about to repel it with my Energy Force but i feel some familiar aura nearby so i stop

SLASH!

One of the heads of the Cerberus that was coming at us went up into the sky. It was Kiba who done it. Xenovia also come and back us up

"I have come to back you up."

STEP!

After saying that, Xenovia went on slashing towards the Cerberus' torso. The Cerberus howled in pain because it lost one of its heads.

GAAAAAAOOOOOOO!

The Cerberus' torso split in half after receiving a fatal strike. There was smoke coming out, and the Cerberus started to vaporise. It was the effect of the holy-sword.

"The strike of the holy-sword. It gives critical damage to creatures."

STAB!

Xenovia thrust her sword deep into the Cerberus' chest to finish it off. That moment, the Cerberus' body turned into dust and disappeared

"Rias, Akeno i think you can use my power to help you know"

I shouted. Rias and Akeno turn then nodded

""Please""

I rise my boosted gear to prove my point. The green light starts flashing and a number appears on the gauntlet.

[Partner, the numbers indicate how many boosts you need for Rias-hime and Akeno so they can defeat the Cerberus.]

The number was in roman numerals but it was a low number so it was easy to tell. It was 2.

"Seriously? I though the Cerberus would be stronger."

**[The Cerberus is strong. It's your power that causes the boosts to be so low beside don't your remember that your Boost not double but Quadraple?]**

Ah i forgot about that

**[BOOST! 4x]**

"Rias! I can give you more power than usual but i will vulnerable for 10 minute!"

Rias began to think for a while at my statement but she clicked her tongue and then nodded. I tap the shoulders of the girls and my boosts split in half and they gain my power. I can feel their power increase dramatically as their shoulders give off a red glow. I then fall into one knee and panting slowly

"You did good job Ise. Rest for now"

Says Rias. I smile and nodded, she and Akeno then get into battle stance again

**[You plan seems worked partner]**

'Of course! Who do you thinking you talk to?!'

"Thunder! Resound!"

Akeno starts to control thunder with her fingers pointed towards the sky. She then points towards the Cerberus.

The Cerberus notices and tries to flee but a numerous amount of swords appear out of the ground piercing it's feet keeping it grounded.

"I won't let you escape."

It was Kiba. As Kiba drops down next to us as a bright flash momentarily blinds us. Thunder crashes down on the Cerberus killing it and shattering the swords keeping it in place.

"Take this Kokabiel!"

Rias shoots a huge mass of demonic-power towards Kokabiel as soon as the dog goes down.

"Hahaha... That's an attack."

The shot was around 40 times bigger than the usual shot that is fired by Rias. It rocketed towards the fallen angel and struck him within seconds.

Kokabiel sticks both hands out to try and stop it but narrowly fails. The shot passes and Kokabiel can be seen with smoke coming out of his body, his hands were extremely burnt even some of his cloth is tattered and he have several burnt in his face and body

"I see. So the Sekiryuutei is already this strong. Very interesting."

Kokabiel fly to the ground slowly. A loud thud resounds and a white haired priest emerges near the four swords

"It's complete."

Balba's voice catches our attention. We look over to where he is to see the four Excaliburs give out an even brighter light.

"Four will now become one."

A divine light shoots out of the ground and encompasses the school field. The lights caused us all to cover our eyes. The light passes after a few seconds and a single sword is left in the centre giving out a blue-white aura

"Because of the light created by the Excalibur when it turned into one, the spell on the ground is also complete. This town will collapse within 20 minutes. The only way to dispel it is by beating Kokabiel."

"Freed!"

Kokabiel called out the name of that priest.

"What's up, Boss?"

A white haired boy priest emerged from the darkness.

"Use the Excalibur in the circle. It shall be the last entertainment. Fight while using the Excalibur that has turned into one from the four Excaliburs."

"Yeah yeah. Geez. My Boss sure uses people recklessly. But but! It's like I'm so honoured to use the Excalibur-chan that has become super wonderful! Something like that? Uhehehe! I will just chop some Devils now!"

Freed put on a crazy smile while holding the Excalibur located at the centre of the school field. He did say that he received a factor from Balba. What he mean must be become artificial like Irina. Xenovia then spoke to Kiba.

"Rias Gremory's "Knight". If the cooperation is still valid, let us destroy that Excalibur together."

"Is it okay?"

Xenovia laughed fearlessly at Kiba's words.

"At worst, it won't be a problem if I collect the "fragment" of the Excalibur that is acting as the core of it. Since Freed is wielding it, that is a holy-sword but it isn't a holy-sword. Even if it's a holy-sword, it's the same as any other weapon. It changes depending on the person using it. That is a sword of heresy."

"Kukuku…"

Someone was laughing at the duo's conversation. It was Balba.

"Balba Galilei. I am a survivor of the "Holy-sword Project". No. I am the one who was killed by you to be more precise. I have continued living by being reincarnated into a Devil."

Kiba said calmly to Balba. But his eyes were filled with flames of hatred. Depending on Balba's answer it might become an explosive situation.

"Hou. The survivor of that project. This is such a misfortune. To meet you in a far east country like this. I feel fate. Fufufu."

What a disgusting way of laughing. It was like he was making a fool out of us.

"You see-"

"Cut your crap out! I already know that you have fetish on Holy sword! And you also just suppose to extract our holy element and leave us after that in that project! But what?! You dispose us! You disgusting! Even Devil won't fall that low!"

Fetish on holy sword?! Good word Kiba! Bwahahaha. Balba eyes twitched for a moment he must be upset a little

"Hm. If you say that, then I will give this orb to you. My research has reached the stage where it is possible to mass produce them in the right environment. First of all, I will destroy this town with Kokabiel. Next I will gather the legendary holy-swords stored around the world. Then I will mass produce holy-sword wielders and start a war against Michael and the Vatican with the combined Excaliburs. I'm going to show the result of my research to those foolish Angels and their followers who have convicted me."

I see... So that was the reason why Kokabiel and Balba teamed up. Both of them had hatred towards the Angels. Both of them sought war... Both of them stupid...

Balba threw away the orb as if he had lost interest in it. It rolled on the ground and went to Kiba's foot. Kiba leaned down silently and picked it up. He patted the orb sadly, lovingly, and dearly.

"…Everyone…"

There was a tear on Kiba's cheek. His expression was filled with sadness and anger. Then it happened. The orb that Kiba held started giving out shallow lights. The lights started to spread and it eventually covered the whole school field. From the ground there were lights coming out and it started to form a shape. Then it formed into a proper shape. It took the shape of people. There were boys and girls who were giving out blue-white lights and they were surrounding Kiba. Were they perhaps…

"The various powers that are present on this battlefield made the spirits within the orbs appear."

Akeno said... I feel sorry for you Kiba. Don't worry Kokabiel will learn his lesson for work with such a man

They looked at Kiba with a dear and sad expression.

"Everyone! I…I!"

They were also the ones who were involved in the "Holy-sword project". They were the ones who were disposed of.

"…I have always…always thought about it. Was it all right that I was the only one that survived… There were those who had more dreams than me. There were those who wanted to live more than me. Is it all right that I am the only one to have a peaceful life…"

Then one boy's spirit smiled and it seemed like he wanted to say something. He was moving his lips but I couldn't understand what he was saying because I couldn't read lips. Then Akeno read it for me,

"…[Don't worry about us any more. You are alive at least]. That's what they are saying."

There were tears coming out from both of his eyes because it seemed like their thoughts reached him. Then the spirits of boys and girls started to move their lips in a rhythm. Were they singing?

"…The sacred song."

Asia mumbled.

They were singing the sacred-song… Kiba started to sing while shedding tears. When they were going through the painful experiment, this was the only thing they obtained to keep their hopes and dreams. This was the only support they had to continue living during their harsh life. Kiba and his comrades had the smiles of innocent children.

! Their bodies started to glow blue-white. Those lights were getting brighter, with Kiba in the center.

[We were no good alone.]

[We didn't have enough elements to wield the holy swords. But.]

[It will be okay if we are together]

I could also hear their voices. I heard that originally the sacred-song was supposed to make us Devils suffer. Maybe because there were different types of powers in this place, I didn't feel any pain at all. Instead I felt warmth. Something warm that was thinking about friends and comrades… even i shedding a single tears

[You have to accept the holy-sword.]

[It's not scary.]

[Even if God is watching.]

[Our hearts are always…]

[ONE.]

Their spirits went up into the heaven and they turned into a big light that fell down to Kiba. ! This feeling!

**[Partner...]**

'Yes Ddraig... He finally got it...' I then let out a laugh of enjoyment.. I ever heard the Sacred Gear in my world that able to combine holy and demonic together. I realise it Sword Rebirth when i found out the combined energy is become sword.. I was testing it on Blade Blacksmith but the result is zero. So there only one other Sacred Gear that able to create that sword... Its Sword Rebirth

"He got it.. Balance Breaker... Phase 2 part one complete!""

* * *

Kiba POV

I just wanted to live. I escaped from the research laboratory by myself and that was the only thing I thought about while vomiting out blood and running. I got out of the forest and met a little girl, a high-class devil, while the light of my life was disappearing.

"What do you desire?"

The crimson haired girl asked while she held me, who was on the verge of death. I just mumbled one word while my vision was blurring. "Help". My life. My friends. My future. My friends. My power. My talent. My…

I just wished while having all of these thoughts. Those were my last words as a human.

"To live as a devil. That was the wish of my master, and also my wish. I thought that, it was fine. But… I couldn't forget my hatred towards the Excaliburs and my comrades' vengeance… No, I could have forgotten about it. I…"

I have the best comrades now. Ise-kun and Koneko-chan. They helped me, who was driven by vengeance. I thought about it while searching for the holy-sword wielder. There are comrades who would help me. I thought that "Isn't this already enough for me?" But if my former comrades' spirits are wishing for their vengeance, I can't let go of my demonic-swords that carry their hatred. But my thoughts were just released.

[Don't worry about us. At least you live.]

My former-comrades weren't wishing for me to deliver their vengeance. They weren't wishing for it!

"But it's not like everything is solved."

Yes, it hasn't ended. If I don't take down the evil thing right in front of me, there will be a repetition of the incident that happened to us.

"Balba Galilei. As long as I don't kill you, there will be those who would suffer the same fate as us."

"Hmph. It's been said for a long time that research always comes with sacrifices. Haven't you realised that yet?"

You certainly are evil!

"This is what i mean Kiba! A simple Sacred Gear can't cut down Excalibur! But a Sacred Gear that hold a person feeling is something else! Cut that sword down Kiba! Show your comrade and you feeling!"

…Ise-kun.

"Yuuto! Do it! You have to finish this yourself! Surpass Excalibur! You are the servant of I, Rias Gremory! My "Knight" will not lose to a mere Excalibur!"

"Yuuto-kun! I believe in you!"

Buchou. Fuku-buchou… Rias-buchou! Akeno-san!

"…Yuuto-sempai!"

Koneko-chan.

"Please do your best!"

Everyone.

"Hahaha! Why are you crying? You were singing with joy with the ghost-chan. It's really a nuisance. It's totally the worst. You know I hate that song. Just listening to it makes the hair on my skin crawl! I don't want to hear it any more. I'm totally at my limit! I'm going to cut you into pieces and calm myself! With this ultimate Excalibur that has merged 4 of them!"

Freed Zelzan. My comrades' spirits reside within you. I can't allow you to do evil deeds with them any longer! These tears I have are tears of determination.

"…I will become a sword."

My comrades. My comrades who have merged with my spirit. Let us overcome it together. The feelings we couldn't say back then! The wishes we couldn't fulfil back then! Right now, right here!

"I shall become the sword of Buchou and my comrades! Please respond to my feelings now! Sword-Rebirth!"

My Sacred Gear and the spirits of my comrades mixed. It started to align and formed a shape. The demonic power and the holy power were combining.

Yes, this sensation. My Sacred Gear is…my comrade is telling me-that this is sublimation. It was giving out divine light and an ominous aura. What appeared in my hand was a single sword… It's completed, everyone.

"Balance-Breaker "Sword of the Betrayer". You shall receive the power of this sword that has both the power of light and demonic powers with your own body."

I ran towards Freed.

My trait as a "Knight" is speed! Freed tried to grasp my movement with his eyes, but I got out of his sight by doing a few feints.

GINNNNNNNNNG!

Even so, Freed blocked my strike. Seriously. You are quite a skilled, exiled-exorcist. But the aura that was covering his Excalibur was being erased by my sword.

"! That sword surpasses the originator of holy-swords!?"

He said in a shocked voice.

"If that was the true Excalibur, then I could not have won against it. But that Excalibur cannot cut the feelings of me and my comrades!"

"Chi!"

Freed clicked his tongue, and stepped back after he pushed me back.

"Stretccccccch!"

His Excalibur started to twist as if it were alive! It moved randomly and came towards me with intense speed! The ability of "Excalibur Mimic"! I see. It has four of the abilities. Then his sword split into two at the tip of the blade, and started to come at me with god speed. This is the ability of "Excalibur Rapidly". If I remember, its trait was its velocity. It accurately tried to pierce me from every direction, but I blocked each strike. Your killing intent is easy to read. If I know which direction the killing intent is coming from, parrying it is very easy.

"Why!? Why isn't it hitting!? You are supposed to be the unrivalled holy-sword-sama, aren't you!? Weren't you supposed to have lots of legends of being the ultimate sword!?"

Freed shouted. I could see that his expression was filled with both enjoyment and impatience.

"Then! Then I have to add this as well!"

The tip of the holy-sword disappeared. Transparency pheromone? This is the power of "Excalibur Transparency". The ability to make the blade transparent. But if he doesn't change the direction of his killing intent, even if I can't see the blade…

GIIN! GIN! GIN! GIIIN!

The transparent sword and my sword made sparks. I was parrying all of his attacks.

"…!"

Freed narrowed his eyes and made a shocked face.

"Yes. Keep him there like that."

Xenovia suddenly intruded. She held the holy-sword in her left-hand, and put her right-hand in the air.

"Saint Peter. Saint Basil the Great. Saint Denis. Holy-mother Mary. Please hear my voice."

She started to chant something. What was she trying to do? I was in doubt, but the space in front of me got distorted. Xenovia put her hand in the middle of the distorted space. She put her hand in, and pulled something right out of the dimensional gap. What appeared was a single sword that gave out a holy aura.

"In the names of the saints whom reside within this blade, I will release it. Durandal!"

Durandal!? It's a sword that is so famous that it is on par with Excalibur. And I have it that, in terms of slashing, it is the ultimate sword. Why does she have it?

"A Durandal!?"

"You were not the wielder of the Excalibur!?"

Not just Balba, even Kokabiel couldn't hide his astonishment.

"Wrong. I was originally the wielder of Durandal. I was also chosen as the holder of the Excalibur. That's all."

Xenovia made a stance with Durandal. Two-sword style along with the Excalibur.

"Absurd! According to my research, we haven't reached the stage where someone can wield Durandal!?"

"Of course. Even in the Vatican, they haven't made someone who can wield Durandal artificially."

"Then why!?"

"Unlike those common artificial holy-sword wielders like Irina, I'm a natural born wielder."

Balba became speechless at her words. Unlike us, Xenovia was someone who was blessed to naturally wield the holy-sword.

"Durandal is a sword that ravages beyond what people can imagine. It cuts anything it touches. It doesn't even listen to me most of the time. That's why I have to keep it in another dimension, otherwise it would be dangerous. Even I, the holder, has a hard time with it. Now, Freed Zelzan. Thanks to you, we can have the decisive battle between Excalibur and Durandal. Right now, I'm shaking with enjoyment. Don't die in a single strike okay? At least use the Excalibur to its fullest!"

The blade of Durandal started to give out more holy-aura than the Excalibur Freed held. That aura! It had more power than my Holy-demonic sword!

"Is that even allowed!? It became a situation like this! You shitty bitch! I don't need any of that for this setting!"

Freed shouted and moved his killing intent to Xenovia. I couldn't see with my eyes, but he probably slashed his transparent sword towards her.

GAKIIIN!

With a single side slash, the Excalibur shattered. Because of the pressure given by the swing of Durandal, there was a big hole in the school field.

"So it's just a broken holy-sword, huh. It can't even compete with my Durandal."

Xenovia made a sigh while looking bored. What an incredible power. It can't even be compared with her "Excalibur Destruction".

"Are you serious!? Are you really serious!? The legendary Excalibur-chan is shattered into pieces!? Horrible! This is really horrible! Kaaaa! Was it wrong to use something that was broken from the start? The shallowness of humans. The foolishness of the Church. I want to grow up while taking a glimpse of it!"

His killing intent became weak, and I went right at him! He also couldn't respond to it! Checkmate! He tried to block my Holy-demonic sword with the remnants of his Excalibur but…

BAAAKIIIN!

A shallow shattering sound echoed. The sound of the Excalibur crumbling.

"Did you see it? Our powers have surpassed Excalibur."

I cut down Freed as soon as I shattered the Excalibur.

* * *

Ise POV

Kiba won...

He surpassed the Excalibur... Fragments well at least he won. Kiba gripped the Holy-demonic sword hard and looked up to the sky. Rather than an inexpressible feeling, he felt like losing. It felt like the only reason he was living and the only reason he was allowed to live disappeared, but his new journey in this world just started... His vengeance has gone now... Is time to move on

"Ho-Holy-demonic sword?! Impossible... The polar opposite of two things cannot merge!"

Balba Galilei made a strong expression. That's right. It hasn't finished yet fufufu

"Balba Galilei. Prepare yourself."

He pointed his Holy-demonic sword at him and tried to slash at him.

"... I see! I understand now! Holy and demonic. It will be an explanation, if the beings that represent the two become unbalanced! Then not only the Maou but the God has also..."

STAB!

A spear of light pierced through Balba's chest, he must be realise that God is dead!

GOUGH!

Balba went down after throwing a solid amount of blood. Kiba went up to him to confirm his state. And he had already passed away. Phase 2... Complete.

"Balba. You were remarkable. The reason you went up to that conclusion proves that. But, I don't mind whether you are with me or not. I could have done it by myself from the beginning."

Kokabiel who was up in the air was sneering. The one who killed Balba was Kokabiel.

"Hahahaha! Kahahahahahahahaha!"

Kokabiel laughed loudly and landed on the ground.

* * *

The leader of the fallen-angels finally stood in front of us while sending out an intense aura and confidence. While smiling fearlessly he said,

"Increase the power of Sekiryuutei and transfer it to someone else."

He made an order full of confidence, and Rias got enraged.

"Are you trying to give us a chance!? Don't mess around!"

"Don't mess around? Hahaha. You guys are the ones who are messing around. Do you guys think you can defeat me?"

"Pretty cocky aren't you?"

Kokabiel then turn to me and grinned

"I am Sekiryuutei... If there someone who can defeat me maybe its you"

Ooh is not maybe but is definetely me. As i about to retort i get interrupted by Akeno

"Lightning!"

Akeno sent lightning towards Kokabiel. But her lightning dissipated with a single movement of Kokabiel's wing.

"Will you stand in my way!? The one who inherited her power from Barakiel!?"

Barakiel?! Is that the Fallen Angel presence that i feel from Akeno? *whistle* this is intresting

"... Do not put me in the same group as him!"

Akeno widened her eyes and got enraged. She continued to use lightning but they were all deflected by Kokabiel's wings. I can see Ise and Asia shocked expression from here when hearing Akeno is daughter of Barakiel

"For you to become a devil! Hahaha! You have pleasant servants, Rias Gremory! Sekiryuutei! The left-over of the Holy-sword project who reached Balance-Breaker! And the daughter of Barakiel! You have weird tastes, just like your brother!"

Kokabiel stated that as he point his finger to Rias and me.

"I won't forgive you for insulting my brother... our Maou! More than that, the insults you made to my servants and hero will require your life!"

Kokabiel laughed with his nose at Buchou's anger. He then said provokingly,

"Then try to destroy me! Maou's sister! The owner of "Welsh Dragon"! Crimson-hair Ruin Princess! The one whom you are up against is someone who has been an arch-enemy of the devils since a long time ago! If you don't see this as a chance, then your reputation will be looked down on!"

STEP!

It seemed like Xenovia moved.

"Kiba and I will attack at the same time!"

Xenovia stated her plan.

"Kiba and I will attack at the same time!"

Xenovia stated her plan. They then charged toward him and the one who first slashed at him was Xenovia. Kokabiel created a sword of light with his hand, and blocked her using one hand with it.

"Hmph! Durandal huh! Unlike the Excalibur that was already broken once, that light is the real thing! Buuuuut!"

"..!"

BOOOOOOM!

The air shook, and there was a buzzing in my ears. Kokabiel emitted an air wave from his other hand and made Xenovia's body float. Then Kokabiel kicked Xenovia's stomach.

"Gaa!"

Xenovia flew back with an anguished cry.

"It depends on the wielder. Girl! You still can't control Durandal! The previous wielder was someone who had unrivalled strength!"

Xenovia adjusted her stance in the air and landed on the ground. She then went on slashing towards him once again. Kiba also continued slashing towards him at the same time

"Kokabiel! I will eliminate you with my Holy-demonic sword! I'm not allowed to lose anyone any more!"

"Ho! Attacks at the same time from a Holy-sword and a Holy-demonic sword! Interesting! Good indeed! Come! You can't defeat me unless you do that much!"

Kokabiel created another sword of light with his other hand, and clashed with their swords

Xenovia's Durandal. He was taking on their attacks as if it was nothing, soon both of them being overwhelmed by him.

"Ise are you can move?"

Rias asked me. I think i have to tell her

"Rias... I'm on act now.. I know you have a lot question but don't ask. I have plan for Kokabiel and he will pay for what he did to all of us.. Make sure you watch what i do to him until the end since it will be needed because i going to be work with you.."

Rias give me confused look, but she seems calm and then nodded slowly. I smile then turn to Koneko who fall to the ground

"Gahahahaha! Seeing that even after losing the masters you serve, you devils and followers of God can still fight, huh!"

Kokabiel spoke. Oh shit! He's going to reveals that!

"…What do you mean?"

Rias asked with doubt. Kokabiel started laughing aloud as if he found it truly amusing.

"Fuhaha, fuhahahahahahahahahaha! That's right! I totally forgot! The truth wasn't revealed to you lower guys! Then I will tell you. In the war between the three sides, not only the Yondai-Maou but also God died."

Well.. I going to tell them anyway... Nevermind.. Asia! I have to go to her now! I slowly stand and approach Asia

"It's normal for you guys to not know about it. Who can say that God has died? Humans are an incomplete bunch. Without God they cannot control their hearts and obey the laws, you know? Even us, the fallen-angels, and devils couldn't tell this to those below us. You won't know where the information about God will be leaked from. Even among the three-powers, only the people at the top and certain people know about it. Though it seems Balba noticed it earlier."

"After the War, what was left were the angels who had lost their God, the devils that lost their Maou and the majority of high-class devils and the fallen-angels who lost most of the fallen-angels apart from the leaders. So it wasn't a mere exhausted state. All of the factions fell so low, that they had to rely on humans to continue their generations. Especially the angels and fallen-angels that could only continue their generation by mating with humans. Fallen-angels can increase if the angels fall. But pure-angels can't increase their numbers after losing God. Even pure-devils are rare, right?"

"...Lies...it's a lie..."

Xenovia seemed like she started losing strength. She had a panicked expression that was too unbearable to look at. The active believer. God's servant. A person who lived by serving God as her mission. I feel sorry for you but its the truth Xenovia...

"The truth is that another big war wouldn't happen unless you do it on purpose. It means that all three-sides went through hell in the past war. Everyone decided that it was meaningless to continue having a war if the start of it all, God and the Maou, were dead. Even that bastard Azazel declared that "there is no second war" after losing the majority of his men in the war! It's hard to bear! It truly is hard to bear! To lower your gun once you already shot it!? Don't fuck around. Don't fuck around! If we continued on from there, we could have won! Even so he...! Is there any value in fallen-angels who can only live by inviting humans who possess Sacred Gears!?"

Kokabiel declared his argument strongly. His face was expressing anger. The real truth made an very great impact on us. Asia covered her mouth with her hands, opened her eyes wide, and her whole body shook. Even if she turned into a devil, her belief didn't disappear...

"...God doesn't exist? God...is dead? Then the love we were given by him is..."

Kokabiel answered Asia doubt with a laugh.

"That's right. It's normal that there is no love from God and no divine protection from him. God is gone already. Michael is certainly doing well. He's taking the place of God and is taking care of the angels and humans. Well if the "system" used by God is operating, then the prayer to God, the blessing to God, and exorcism would function. But if you compare it to the time God was present, the number of believers decreased. That Holy-demonic sword brat over there was able to create the Holy-demonic sword because the balance between God and the Maou broke. In reality, Holy and demonic powers cannot merge. If the ones who rule the power of Holy and demonic powers, God and the Maou, disappear then lots of unique phenomenon occur."

Shit!

"Asia! Pull yourself together, Asia!"

I held her and called out to her. It wasn't weird for her to get shocked. The majority of her life involved serving God. She sacrificed her life because she thought God existed. A lot of things must be happening inside her. I hug her immediately i know how it feels Asia! I know! To know the existence that you always admired its died! I know! Trust me

"Sshh shh is going to be okay.. Is going to be okay"

I whisper to her while hug her tightly. Damnit! I can't wait Kokabiel... Wait until this phase complete and i will destroy you completely

"From here on out, I will start a war! I will take your heads as a gift! Even if it's only me, I will continue from where we left off! I'm going to show Sirzechs and Michael that we, the fallen-angels, are the ultimate beings!"

As soon he saying that the symbol in middle of school ground glowing. I see so its time already... I then stood and stare at Asia eyes

"Asia. Don't worry he will get what he deserve"

"Ise-san"

I turn around and glare at Kokabiel who laughed, the explosion magic that he set is already started. I grinned and then start chuckle. The symbol then glowing. I can see everyone close their eyes and wait for their fate. This only make me burst into laugh

* * *

Kiba POV

Our time is up... This city going to explode. I close my eyes and wait for the impact.. For moment i can see all of my past life... With Buchou, Akeno-san, Asia-chan, Koneko-chan and Ise-kun.. I'm sorry... Even after i got my revenge i can't life to protect you all... The symbol then glowing... I wait for an impact...

Huh? Nothing happen?

"What? What happened?!"

I hear Kokabiel yell then i open my eyes. Instead of explode the symbol slowly changed

?!

Its a symbol of Ise-kun! Symbol of Beelzebub!

"Hehehe, hehehe hahahaha. HAHAHAHA"

I turn and see Ise-kun stand while laughing. Didn't he say that he will be vulnerable for a moment? Why he can stand like that?

"What?! What's so funny Sekiryuutei?!"

Kokabiel express his anger toward Ise-kun who laugh with cold and then he grinned. No. Its not ordinary grin... Its a grin from evil person

"Checkmate Kokabiel"

* * *

Third person POV

As soon Ise saying that everyone have confuse expression. While Kokabiel get enraged

"What do you mean by checkmate?!"

"If you can see now Kokabiel... Look around you..."

Ise point to everything around Kokabiel. The corpse of Balba, Freed and remaining of Excalibur

"I have planned all of this Kokabiel. After i learn that you going to start the war. I have predict all of your movement..."

"What?!"

This got everyone attention as they only look to Ise who grinning

"I see... His plan is really dangerous..."

Rias and the other turn to see Sona who talking

"Sona? What do you mean?"

"Even i didn't see his plan... I just see his plan now... He plan everything since the beginning when he give the information to church. Isn't that right Ise?"

Ise smirked then turn into Sona

"You got that right Sona. I see you learn from experience"

Sona eyes twitched for a moment hearing this

"Sona? You know his plan? What is it?"

"Just watch Rias... Ise will reveal his plan" replied Sona calmly

'He really terrifying... He really toying with Kokabiel... Just like when he play with me' thought Sona

* * *

**Flashback (after Ise tell Sona about Kokabiel plan)**

"You discover this all by yourself?" Ask Sona in disbelief

"Yep. Why?" Ask Ise back

"... It just.. You really has changed... You become really good" said Sona still in shock

"Indeed. The real Hyoudou Issei before doesn't even can win against CPU level easy in chess game" added Tsubaki

"Hey! I feel offended you know" retort Ise make Tsubaki giggling

"Ise... Do you mind playing chess with me?" Ask Sona

"Ah? Sure why not... But no hard feeling after we done playing okay?" Answer Ise with grin. Sona blinked but then nodded and put out chessboard as they start to playing

45 minute later

"I-I give up..." Said Sona

"What?!" Tsubaki yelled, Ise merely chuckle a little then look into Sona

"So you realise it aren't you?" Ask Ise. Sona have a sad expression which is rare for her to show and slowly nodded

"I just see it 5 turn ago.. I try to break it but i can't... I already lost since 10 minute ago" reply Sona calmly. Ise chuckle and then look into Sona eyes

"No hard feeling Sona-san. It just a game... I will leave now. Thanks for this game. You aren't bad you know" said Ise as he stood and leave from Student Council office. Soon after Ise leave Tsubaki give Sona confused look

"Why? You never give up before. What make you give up?"

Sona only look sternly to Tsubaki and point to chessboard "Look closely Tsubaki... If you can't understand then let's play with me. I using Ise piece while you using my piece"

Tsubaki stare at chessboard for a while... For few minute she stare and then suddenly her eyes widened

"I-It can't be... He only need one move and he get checkmate!"

Sona nodded slowly with grim expression

"He already get checkmate few time but he didn't. He playing with me..."

"Kaichou.."

"He make me think that i win... He set a trap by playing like beginner... He make me lower my guard... And after seeing me lower my guard he set up the trap... Since that time i was digging my own grave"

'For ordinary person who don't understand everyone will say this ony simple mistake... But no... For experienced person like Kaichou... Its' thought Tsubaki

'Its total humiliation... He playing with me... Since i start to underismated him i start to move according his plan... He make me think i already win... He get my hope up.. But when i fly very high... He drop me... All hope that i get is gone... He totally crush it... If i don't give up since the beginning i will get more crushed... It only need single move for him to beat me...' Thought Sona as she clenched her fist

"Hyoudou Issei... You are truely dangerous person" said Sona with serious face

**Flashback end**

* * *

'Right now... Kokabiel is start to being crushed... It depend on how Ise going to end this... But by his expression looks like he going to crush Kokabiel mentally and destroy him completely...' Thought Sona as she stare at Ise who laughed

"Seeing you gather Excalibur, I know that you going to blow up this city with Excalibur magic so i place neutralized magic in this city..."

"I see... You are pretty smart... But do you really think this going to stop me"

Reply Kokabiel with sweat rolled in his cheeks, he maybe not accept it but inside he can't hide that he start to feel nervous

"No no no. You didn't understand aren't you? You already lost everything. Your lost start when you killed Balba.. You see.. I have 3 phase in my plan" said Ise as he rise 1 finger

"Phase one. Is to give you excalibur. I gathering ally from the church and then waiting for you.. When you strike i know you going to send Balba and Freed since both of them is a high target for church. And as i said. Xenovia and Irina charge after those two and make you able to collect Excalibur. Phase 2" Ise rise 2 finger

"I have 2 goal for this. First is to make Kiba active his Balance Breaker and it worked. Second Goal is to make your arrogance rised up!"

"?!"

Everyone become speechless at Ise declaration. Kokabiel take a step back and began to sweat bullet. He's expression show panic but he try his best to stay calm

"If you already know all of this then why?! Why you didn't interfere since the beginning?!"

"Simple... The higher you fly.. The hurter you fall... Look at your condition... Balba dead... Freed down... Excalibur broken... Your magic useless..."

Kokabiel gritted his teeth in frustation

"I don't need them! They all trash and remarkable!"

Ise shook his head and then smirked

"You still don't understand aren't you? The only one who can save you now is Balba, Kokabiel. Had he didn't die he can reforge the Excalibur. Its not broken to the core so it can be fixed and the magic can active again... But because your arrogance look at your condition. Even if you kill all of us right now everyone will know its YOU the one who kill them. And Fallen Angel will get attacked by Heaven and Sirzechs! Do you think you can survive against two faction?! You has lost Kokabiel! All of this because your arrogance! And guess what?! You who has hundred years experience loss againsnt 18 years boy! A merely low-class devil who just become devil not longer than 3 months! Hahahaha! Truely pathetic!"

Ise shouted with glee as he grin evilly. The bomb that dropped into Kokabiel mind is too big. He then slowly see everything around him... He's true... He has lost.. He lost in his own game...

'Kokabiel is finished...' Thought Sona

* * *

Kiba POV

Humiliation... I can tell it by Kokabiel expression who seems shocked...

Ise-kun really destroy him... Totally destroyed him... If i was on Kokabiel position... Its really humiliating... All of his plan ruined... Just because one single move.. All is backfired to him... ?! I can feel enormous killing intent! Its come from Kokabiel! Kokabiel let out a howl and then summon spears of light and charged toward Ise-kun with blind rage

"HAHAHAHA HAHAHAHA!" Ise-kun only laugh in amusement seeing Kokabiel expression. When Kokabiel get near him suddenly he get blasted by invisible force and sended away!

"HAHAHA! Pathetic Kokabiel! Truely Pathetic! I'm only low-class devil! And you lose in your own game against me!"

Ise-kun only keep laugh while throw insult to Kokabiel. Kokabiel stand and charged again.

"Well... And for phase 3... Will get started now..."

Kokabiel only let out another howl and he charge toward Ise-kun again. Looks like he finally lost his mind.. Ise-kun smirked and then.. He's gone?!

THRUST!

"GOUGH"

?! He punch Kokabiel in gut! Kokabiel coughed blood. He's so fast! Even i can't follow his movement!

"See?! Pathetic!"

Ise-kun backhanded Kokabiel face and send him to the ground. Kokabiel about to stand again but somehow he fall to the ground and make crater in ground! It seems like gravity around him is get heavier! Is this Energy Force from Ise-kun?!

"What's wrong?! Can't you stand?! Don't tell me that one punch is finishing you already!"

Ise-kun really humiliated him. For us who know the true about Ise-kun as descendant of Maou its a normal thing but for Kokabiel and everyone who didn't know. It seems Kokabiel get beaten by normal low-class devil. Its really humiliating. Kokabiel charge again toward Ise-kun while let out enormous Killing Intent. Even i can read his movement easily with that amount Killing Intent he give out

Kokabiel charges at Ise-kun and gave Ise-kun a deadly uppercut, but Ise-kun dodged it and ducked a hook punch from him, While Ise-kun was down he sweep Kokabiel's leg making he trip, but before he could fall Ise-kun kicked him into the air make Kokabiel drop his weapon. Ise-kun grinned and.

HIT! THRUST! HIT! HIT! CRASH!

He give Kokabiel a elbow, knee and kick him in stomach then give him a punch in face. After that he send Kokabiel away to the school wall again with Energy Force

"Hahaha! Hahaha! Weak! Truely weak!"

Kokabiel struggle to stand. Ise-kun merely using simple attack to strike Kokabiel normally Kokabiel will be able to repel all of it but he can't think normal anymore.. He seems become crazy in humiliation... I can't believe this... This.. Even though Kokabiel phsycal is fine but his mind is broken.. This is cruel... This is so... Brutal!

"Now now. We can't have you done right? Come on! This low-class devil still have many to give!"

Ise-kun taunt Kokabiel fearlessly, Kokabiel groaned and then stand again and rush to him then engaged Ise-kun in hand to hand combat... Is this just me or their stance seems same?

* * *

Third person POV

"Die you bastard you-"

"Lowly scum DIE!"

Kokabiel eyes widened when hear Ise word as they trading attack, he sthen start to notice that their movement, stance and attack is same but Ise manage to block all of his attack and counter him with perfect

'D-Did he just? R-'

"Read my mind? Well yes i do" answer Ise with evil smirk. Had Kokabiel pay more attention more he will see Ise eyes is not the same brown instead its crimson with black makibishi shape as pupil

"How c-"

"Can you do that? Simple you just too weak and plain so i can see you like a book" mock Ise with evil grin but in truth Ise use his Satan Eyes ability to see 5 second in future to predict Kokabiel word and movement. He also use hypnosis and combine it with Energy Force to make Kokabiel mind linked with him so he can read his mind

'How dare he! How dare he-' thought Kokabiel with blind rage

"He copying my word" continued Ise as his evil grin become wider

"Y-You bastard! First you dare to mock me and then-"

"You dare to copying me?!" Ise roared with evil smirk as his eyes slowly spinning and finish Kokabiel word which make him more pissed(A/N: they still trading attack when they talk like this but Ise manage to block all of Kokabiel attack with Kokabiel own battle style)

"YOU DAMN BASTARD! I WILL MAKE YOUR DAMN MOUTH CLOSED YOU STUPID LOW CLASS COPY CAT!" Roar Kokabiel and Ise at the same time. Kokabiel flinched for a moment his eyes widened when he see behind Ise stand a image of himself when he still wear his war outfit in Great War who ready to attack him

'W-what the?! Is that.. Me?' Kokabiel thought make he loss concentrate he break from his thought for a moment only to realize it was too late

HIT! HIT! THRUST!

Kokabiel cough some blood as he stare at Ise fist who bury deep in his stomach

"You are weak Kokabiel.. You are nothing but only your former shell... You are nothing but trash" whisper Ise darkly to him

* * *

Kiba POV

"YOU DAMN BASTARD! I WILL MAKE YOUR DAMN MOUTH CLOSED YOU STUPID LOW CLASS COPY CAT!"

?! Ise-kun and Kokabiel said the same word at the same time? How could that be? I can see Kokabiel flinched for moment then

HIT! HIT! THRUST!

Ise-kun fist bury deep in Kokabiel stomach make him coughing blood... I don't know its true or not but it seems Ise-kun is whisper something to Kokabiel and that make him roared and attack Ise-kun again but... This is... Pathetic... Kokabiel already blind... He fight without mind and leaked all his killing intent... He fight like a baby who just learn to fight is he really that lost?

THRUST! HIT! THRUST!

Ise-kun brutally beaten him. He punch Kokabiel in chest, stomach again then he knee his face... Then give spinning kick to his face

I turn and see Akeno-san cover Asia eyes while she look with stern expression. Koneko-chan stare with half opened eyes her expression turn into grim. Xenovia close her eyes and grip Durandal tightly. Kaichou stare with stern face but i can feel anxiety from her. Buchou stare firmly but i can see her fist clenched, she must be try her best to watch this... Yes.. We have to see this.. This is the real Ise-kun. If we going to work together we have to familiarize ourselves with this...

I turn again and see Ise-kun grab Kokabiel throat who is beaten up.. His face is bloody.. I can't even recognize him anymore and i also can't feel any energy come from his body...

"Is this it? Hahahahahahahaha! HAHAHAHA! WEAKK! Leader of Fallen Angel is this WEAK?! HAHAHA don't fuck around you said?! You the ONE who don't FUCK around! You can't even defeat low-class devil! What make you think you can defeat Sirzechs and Michael?! Ultimate being my ass! You just TRASH! LOWER THAN TRASH! HAHAHAHAHAHA"

Ise-kun drop Kokabiel to the ground and then laugh while stomping his head slowly.. ?! I can hear Kokabiel speak about something

"What was that? I can't hear you!"

"Ple... Ki... E"

"What?! Speak louder!"

"Pleas.. Ill. Me

"WHAT?! LOUDER!"

"PLEASE KILL ME!"

?! Kokabiel really broken this time! He even begging to be killed and he cry! The leader of Fallen Angel is crying in front of us! Ise-kun let out amusement laugh again and then he stomp at Kokabiel face

"You know what my phase 3? The last part of my plan? Phase 3 is Total humiliation.. Had you notice all of my attack before is only simple attack. Nothing special.. But you let your rage because get humiliated little blind you and attack me blindly... But now... YOU TOTALLY HUMILIATED! YOU LOST YOUR CHANCE TO WIN AGAIN BECAUSE YOUR PRIDE! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Ise-kun voice is filled with joy and amusement

"Its done... He drop the bombshell to Kokabiel... Right now Kokabiel even will kill himself when he alone..."

Sona-Kaichou said with fixing her glasses.. It is done? This... If i were on Kokabiel condition... Maybe i will do the same... I see Ise-kun then put out some scroll from his pocket

"This is the scroll Azazel give to my teacher... He told me to tell you and your allies to surrender and come peaceful... I bring you back to him life and i get information about you.. Are you understand what's that mean?! Your OWN race IS betraying you! You don't have any place to go now! Hahaha! You know why?!"

?! I turn and see Buchou also surprised. Ise-kun never told us he make a deal with Azazel! He only tell us that he disguise himself as Ise teacher when talk with Kokabiel. What else you hide from us Ise-kun?

"W-Why?"

"Its because you are weak! You are USELESS! YOU JUST BURDEN FOR THEM! HAHAHAHA!"

I see Kokabiel didn't reply Ise-kun word... He just stay silent.. Looks like he can't answer anymore... I can see his eyes slowly rolled up and then he collapse... Its over... Kokabiel is lose... Completely lose... His pride is crushed.. His mental is broken... Nothing left from him... All of this caused by single mistake...

* * *

Ise POV

'Hahahaha! Oh Maou that was... Good... How it is Ddraig? Are you satisfied with the result?'

**[I am partner.. I'm very satisfied... You really destroy him]**

Yeah... That for hurting Irina and Asia... Now i have to bring him back to Grigori... I turn and see everyone stare at me. Well the atmosphere is awkward.. I then give them goofy grin and peace sign with my hand

"We won!"

This make everyone cheered up as they stand and smile.. The barrier then unsealed and everyone approaching me

"Well done Ise! As expected for my Pawn"

"Ara Ise-kun you so aggresive"

"Sempai did it..."

"Ise-kun you did it"

"Ise-san you won!"

"Congratulation Ise"

Rias, Akeno, Koneko, Kiba, Asia and Sona praise me and i give them a thanks word though i feel nervous from Akeno praise

**[Looks like you have potential to become sadist]**

'Ero-Dragon!'

"Well... What we going to do with Kokabiel?"

"I will bring him to Grigori now... The deal is a deal.. As much i still want to toying with him i have to bring him back alive"

**[You know he is good as dead right now]**

'Mentally yes. Phsycally? He still alive!'

"Alright Ise be careful okay?"

"Yes Rias

I was about to leave until

"Wait! Rias! You let Ise go to Grigori by himself?! Are you still sane?!

Sona protested. Well now i have 2 feeling. 1, i like she worry about me. 2, i hate she underismated me

"Sona. Ise is gone to Grigori by himself before to gain information about Kokabiel"

"Ah? W-Well if you say so then"

Sona fixing her glasses while mumbilng about something

"Sona-san i will be fine believe me... Believe in my skills"

I grinned to her. She sighed and nod her head but what make me worry is Asia. I see she still have something hidden inside... I slowly approaching her then hug her

"Asia-chan, we will talk when i got home okay? Remember this... Even if God die you still have us.. You the one who saying that before right? We will always be with you... I will always be with you"

"I-Ise-san!"

Asia start to cry and hug me back. I only smiled and rub her back, after few minute she manage to calm and i pat her head and give her a grin. I then turn and see Xenovia who only stare at the ground blankly. I sighed and then i approach her slowly from back and then

SPANK!

"KYAAA!"

?! Kyaa? That was... Cute. Wha!

SWOOSH!

I ducked and dodge a strike from Durandal! Holy shit! Its not a joke!

"Pervert! I will punish you!"

I stick my tongue out and start dodge her strike. She slash to the right i dodge it to the left and pinch her cheeks. This just get her more angry as she try to strike me more harder but i keep dodge and pinch her nose, cheek, nose, cheek

"You fiend perverted beast! I shall bring justice to you!"

"Well try to catch this fiend perverted beast before you bring the justice first Xeno-chan!"

I laugh while dodge her attack and make her more angry

"What Hyoudou doing?" Ask Saji with sweatdrop when he arrive in front of him is Ise get aftered by Legendary Holy sword. Its not a very good view for Devil

"Don't mind him Saji, he will be fine. He just handle something" replied Sona

* * *

Few minute of dodging

"Had enough?!"

"No! I shall bring you down you vile beast!"

I sweatdropped and dodge another slash. Well if you no i had enough already. I then quickly rise both of my hand

"Okay then i the one who had enough! I give up!"

This got her attention as she stop from slashing me and then stab Durandal in ground

"Its fun isn't it?"

"Huh?"

"Having fun like this with friend... Alone you can't see anything in the dark but if you has friend you will able to see the light in the dark since its not 2 eyes the one who looking.. But dozen eyes..."

I stand and give her genuine smile and then approach Kokabiel and Freed body then place them to my shoulder

"Well Rias i will go now.. We will meet again later"

I then turn to Saji

"Remember Saji what i said before! Ask those two to date!"

Saji have blush on his face! Ah! Don't tell me!

"Saji? You already ask them?!"

"S-Shut up! I mean we fighting leader of Fallen Angel! What if we going to die later?!"

"Or you just want to do perverted thing to them?"

I quickly run and burst into laugh since Saji yell while chasing me with Absorption Line on his hand

* * *

Grigori

**"This is your brat"** said Ise as he drop Kokabiel in front of Azazel desk **(A/N: i don't know how old Beelzebub but i know he older than Kokabiel)**

"I see... He looks pretty beaten.. The Sekiryuutei did this by himself?"

**"Yes he is... Now our deal is done... What are you going to do to him?"**

"Yes. Thank you. Hahaha you are annoying just like old time Beelzebub. He will put in the Cocytus for eternity in a frozen state"

Ise chuckle a bit hearing this, oh how Kokabiel wish he ended his life and now he won't able to do that since he going to life eternity in humiliation. Azazel seeing Ise chuckle rise his eyebrow

"What's so funny?"

**"Nothing. It looks like my apprentice is broke him. You may want to restrain him from killing himself when he wake up"**

"Killing himself? Is it really that bad?"

**"You should see it by yourself... Kukuku. My business is done Azazel, i will leave now"**

Ise turn around and about to leave

"Wait Beelzebub!"

Ise stopped and turned to see Azazel give some folder to him

"This is invitation for three faction meeting. I was about to apologise for Kokabiel act in there"

**"Apologise? Are you try to mock me? The risk for meeting with three leader is very big. You not going to held meeting just because something like this... Beside its not like you to apologise for something like this. What you purpose?"**

"Damn you Beelzebub! You still sharp like before! Well actually i want to make peace between three faction"

Ise rise his brow under his mask and then smirked

**"Peace between three faction? Hahaha! Seems good! I also bored in war. Since Satan, Belphegor, Lucifer, Mammon, Asmodeus and Leviathan died i always hiding from Angel and Fallen Angel for a long time since i need to recover from my old wound..."**

"So you agree then? Well is good then will you come to the meeting?"

Ise shook his head and let out sigh

**"No. Its not my time anymore. Its time for the new generation to lead the Devil.. My Era has over along with the other Princess of Hell. So i will only look at my children for now... By the way are you telling Devil side about my existence?"**

"Mmm no. I'm not, i guess you want your existence to be keep as secret right?"

**"Yes indeed as i say my era is over. I won't involved in your war anymore. My apprentice is my representative now.. I will take my leave then..."**

"Indeed... Thanks for your help"

Ise merely shrugged and then turn around to the door and leave

* * *

When he outside, he just about to summon magic circle and leave but then he hear some Fallen Angel speaking

"Hey check it out! I got Evil Piece!"

This caught his attention, Ise then use his cloak and look for the sound source. When he arrive he see a male 6 winged Fallen Angel and 4 Winged Fallen Angel talking. The 6 winged Fallen Angel hold some box that opened reveal a black Evil piece

"Wow really?! Where you get it" ask the 4 winged Fallen

"I found it when i walk around the forest.. I don't know who drop it. Maybe we can give it to Azazel-sama?" said the 6 winged with grin

"Good idea!" respond the 4 winged

**"I think it will be wise if you give it back to Devil"**

Both of 4 winged and 6 winged Fallen Angels turn around to see the one who say that word. When they turn around the last thing they see is pair of crimson eyes.

**"You two never see this Evil Piece.. You never found it... You never see me..."**

"Yes Beelzebub-sama..." answer both of them as they handed the Evil Piece to him. Ise then take it from them then teleported from there to nearby forest in there. He toss his mask and cloak back to his dimensional pocket and then look at the box

"Now... What should i do with you?" ask Ise as he open the box and held the King Piece with smirk

* * *

**Now here's the plan! I plan to make ise get his own Evil Piece! But i don't have the candidate! Maybe you can give me the ide for his peerage? Or should he give them back to Ajuka? Please give your idea for his peerage. It can be come from another anime if you want. But if you want i can make Ise give it back to Ajuka. And i know about the whole copying Kokabiel thing! But i can't avoid it! Its very cool and pretty badass DAMNIT! Aaaaa i wish i have Sharingan! *squeal like fangirl***


	10. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 Meeting with Azazel and encounter**

* * *

Ise POV

A few days after the incident with Kokabiel. Asia,and I who came into the club room were shocked at seeing a foreign girl sitting on the sofa.

"Hey, Sekiryuutei"

"Ah? Hello Xenovia"

The girl with the green mesh, Xenovia, is there wearing Kuou Academy's girls uniform. I guess i know what's happen but just to make sure

"Xenovia why are you here?"

Then devil wings grew out of Xenovia's back. I knew it

"I found out that God is gone. So I turned into a Devil as a self-abandonment. I received a "Knight" piece from Rias Gremory. It seems like I'm not that great, while Durandal is. So I was able to become a devil with 1 piece. And I was also placed in this school. From now on, I'm a 2nd year student and also a member of the Occult Research Club. Lets get along, Ise-kun"

Err is not i care but your tone is

"Xenovia, just Ise please. If you want to call me Ise-kun at least your tone should get fixed"

Hearing this Xenovia chuckle a bit

"Alright Ise. I just try to copy Irina before but is looks like it more harder than i thought"

This time i the one who chuckle after that then i turn to Rias

"Hmm but are you sure about this Rias?"

Its not i care about this but... Aren't it too quick?

"Well. Having a Durandal wielder feels reliable. With this, it's a birth of the two-swordsmen along with Yuuto""

Rias seems like she is enjoying it. Of course! To certainly having a swordsman who wields a legendary holy-sword, Durandal, is great! Even for the Rating Game, our opponents would be devils, so the holy-sword would release its fury against them. Hmm but is shame this become public knowledge. When i battle Kokabiel Sona the only one who get suspicious. I didn't hit him with full power but merely simple attack to hide our secret

"Yes. I'm a devil now. I can't go back. No, maybe this was a good thing. Hmmm, but since God is gone my life was a failure. But serving under a devil who was once my enemy is….. Even if she is a sister of a Maou…."

Xenovia starts to hold her head down while mumbling something. Ah, she's receiving some damage because she prayed just like Asia. I only sweatdropped seeing this

"By the way, where's Irina-chan?"

I didn't see her since battle with Kokabiel

"Irina returned to headquarters along with the corpse of Balba and the 5 Excaliburs including mine. The "fragments" that act as the cores were retrieved in that state. So the mission of retrieving it was accomplished. If they have the cores, they can use alchemy to make the holy-swords again."

Kiba and Xenovia destroyed the Excalibur made from four of them. But the fragments of the original Excalibur are safe. Ha! As i thought it can be forged again! But one thing that make me concern

"Was it okay for you to betray the Church?"

"I have to give them the Excalibur back just in case. Unlike the Durandal, there are other wielders that could be chosen. Having Durandal is enough for me. When I mentioned the absence of God to them, they became silent. So I became an outsider for knowing the absence of God. The Church hates outsiders and heresy very much. Even if that person is the wielder of Durandal, they will cut them off. Exactly the same way as the incident with Asia Argento."

As i thought... The church really gone too far

I better have a talk with Michael about this... They gone too far already now.

"Irina was lucky. Even if she wasn't in the battle because of the wounds, she ended up not knowing the truth. She has a stronger belief than me. If she found out about God, I don't know what would have happened to her"

"No she didn't..."

This get everyone attention. I clear my throat and speak

"Because she didn't found out she will always life under lie.. The reason why i so asshole when you insult Asia is because i know God is dead and you act like prick. That's why i'm so angry. I'm not angry to you but i angry to church. Oh and sorry for use harsh languange"

Xenovia blinked at my word but then slowly smiled

"Maybe its true... Irina was really disappointed that I became a devil. I couldn't tell her that it was because of the absence of God. It was an awkward farewell that we had. Maybe we might be enemies the next time we meet."

Xenovia said it while narrowing her eyes. No no you two won't. The meeting of three faction soon will be held and Azazel want to propose a peace. If every side agree then you two won't become enmy

Rias confirms that all the club members are here. She then says.

"The Church made contact with us devils. More precisely the Maou talk about this incident. They said "We would like to make contact with you because of unclear and dishonest actions of the fallen-angels even though we feel unsatisfactory about this". They also apologised about Balba because it was their mistake for letting him escape in the past."

What an arrogant people...

"But this school is truly terrifying. Because there's another sister of Maou attending this school."

It's Sona Sitri the sister of Serafall Leviathan

"Well it not just that Xenovia"

Xenovia eyes widened hearing what Rias says

"What? You mean there are other sibling of Maou in here?"

"Nope. But the Maou itself here"

I intercepted

FLAP

Xenovia eyes widened when she see me already stand behind the sofa with my 12 devil wing out

"My name Hyoudou Issei Beelzebub. Pleased to meet you Xenovia"

"B-Beelzebub?! Beelzebub of Yondai-Maou?!"

Xenovia stuttered and her expression filled with shock and fear

"The same one but no. I'm his descendant though i'm stronger than my ancestor"

"You are stronger?!"

I only smile and nodded

"Tiamat!"

Tiamat then appear behind me in her human form

"What you need Beelzebub-sama?"

"Tiamat?! Tiamat the Chaos Karma Dragon?!"

Xenovia ask again, wow looks like she got many surprise today

"I am little girl. I'm Beelzebub-sama familiar. He defeat me in combat without breaking sweat"

Xenovia quickly look at me with wide eyes

"Then why you don't stop Kokabiel since the beginning if you that strong?!"

I sighed and pinched my bridge nose

"I want to totally destroy him just like you see few days ago. What he did is a serious crime and it his punishment. Beside i also do it as payback for what he did to Irina-chan and Asia-chan"

My word sink deep into Xenovia and it was clear message to anyone in here. "Don't mess with me or my friends".

"I-I see... No wonder you able to infiltrate church and Grigori by yourself.. I heard Tiamat is Satan-class Dragon. And you beat her without breaking sweat.. Is really terrifying"

"Little girl. If you find it scary then you should see closely when he fight me..."

Xenovia only silent and didn't reply Tiamat word. She slowly lean to the sofa and rub her temple she must be get headache because all of it, Tiamat then turn into me

"Is this why you want to call me Beelzebub-sama?"

"Yup! Oh by the way here for you"

I handed her some bag. She open it and her eyes widened

"Beelzebub-sama! This is!"

"Yes. I still have many. Ddraig also agree to share it with you"

Tiamat then smiled *whistle* she beauty

"Thank you Beelzebub-sama. I really like this"

"Don't mention it Tia-chan, is my duty as your master to always make sure you feel comfortable"

Tiamat blush a little but then she nodded and bow to me

"I will take my leave then. Thank you once again Beelzebub-sama"

After saying thank you Tiamat then leave

"What is that Ise?"

"Nothing Rias. Its special fruit for dragon to eat. I usually give it to Ddraig"

Rias nodded and then she clear her throat

"Let's continue where we off. The truth about this incident was sent to the God-side and the devils' side by the viceroy of the fallen-angels, Azazel. The theft of the Excalibur was an action taken by Kokabiel only."

Rias explained it to us

"Anyway, There would also be a meeting between the representatives of the angels, devils and Azazel. Apparently there is something Azazel wants to talk about. I heard that maybe Azazel would be apologizing about Kokabiel then. Though it's suspicious if Azazel would apologise. We were also invited to that meeting. We have to report about the incident at the meeting because we were involved"

"What?!"

Everyone had a shocked expression on their faces well except me

"Ise. You seems know this already"

I shrugged and then pull out the invitation from Azazel

"As you all know i go to Grigori under disguise as original Beelzebub. He invite me to this meeting too but i said it will be my apprentice that going to come which mean its myself"

"But why he invite Beelzebub? He didn't have any business with this"

Rias asked with curious tone hoo not bad she quite sharp

"Well apologise for Kokabiel act merely a cover. He call the meeting for some reason. I won't tell you all since it going to ruin the surprise but i assure you its not a threat just a talk"

"...You really like mess up with us aren't you?"

"You know me well Rias-chan"

Rias blush hearing i add -chan in her name. Suddenly Xenovia speak

"…That's right. I will apologise to Asia Argento. Since God didn't exist, then his love and help didn't as well. I'm sorry, Asia Argento. Hit me much as much as you want."

Xenovia bows her head down. The Japanese way of apologizing. Her expression didn't change so I can't tell if she means it or not, but from her aura she saying the truth.

"….No, I don't intend to do something like that. Xenovia-san, I'm enjoying my current lifestyle. Even though I'm a devil now, I met someone... People who are important to me. I am happy because of the place I live in now and the people I have met."

*whistle* Asia smiles like the Virgin Mary and she forgives her. Aaah, Asia is truly a good girl…

"…. So only you and I are the only Christians that found out about the absence of God. I won't be able to say something like a divine punishment to you now. So a heretic huh? I was a holy sword user who was admired, but now a heretic huh. I can't forget about how their eyes and attitudes changed when they saw me."

At that moment, it felt like I saw a glimpse of sadness in Xenovia's eyes.

"Then I will be leaving. There's a lot of things I need to know about before transferring to this school."

Xenovia tries to leave the room

"Um!"

Xenovia stop her track and then turn to see Asia

"U..umm, on the next weekend I'm going to go out to play with everyone. Would you also like to join, Xenovia-san?"

Asia says it with a smile. Xenovia had widened her eyes in shock and then gave a bitter smile.

"Next time then. This time I'm not interested.."

"Xenovia what did i say about 2 eyes and dozen eyes? Come on it will be fun!"

Xenovia look at me for a while then let out a low sigh

"Alright except..."

"Except?"

Xenovia then says it with a smile to Asia.

"Can you take me around the school next time?"

"Yes!"

Asia also answers with a smile... You are really kind girl Asia... I hope they become friends. Xenovia turn to Kiba and smile.

"I will swear it in the name of my holy-sword, Durandal. I also would like to have a battle with the holy-demonic sword user over there as well."

"Alright. I won't lose next time."

Kiba also replied with a smile. After confirming that, Xenovia leaves the room. I can feel something strong from Kiba's body along with confidence. That time in that place, that incident changed something inside him.

"EHEM!"

Everyone attention then payed to me

"I have few explanation. Xenovia you also hearing this after that you may leave"

Xenovia only nodded and then sit back

"You all wondering why i descendant of Beelzebub. Half human and half devil is able to get Boosted Gear right?"

They nodded

"The reason why i'm not telling you all before its because you all didn't know God is dead. Since God is dead the system can't be accesed with properly since God the only one who able to do that. As a result there are Twilight Healing who able to heal Devil and Fallen Angel. And it also make me become Sekiryuutei and i also dare to make bet that i am the strongest Sekiryuutei that ever exist..."

Everyone fell silent hearing this... No one said anything. The information sink deep in their head.. That until Rias spoke

"Ise... Please don't hide anything again from us.. Tell us the real... How strong you are?"

Well i think i can answer that one.. Maybe i can lie for without using Ddraig power

"If i not using Boosted Gear my level is on par with 2 Maou and if i use Boosted Gear. I''m strong enough to take down 4 Heavenly Dragon"

[?!]

Everyone stare at me with shock in their face. Well i can't blame them

"Ise... Are you serious?"

Rias asked again with serious expression

"I'm never bluffing in my power Rias. You should know it when i pay visit to Tiamat"

Rias sighed and then nodded while pinch her bridge nose

"Farewell... I'm glad i have strong serv-comrade like you but it also give me headache sometime. Can you tell us about your ability then?"

I shook my head and sighed

"I can't... Not in here... Remember Rias. Deception is the best weapon"

"I see.. Then why don't we teleport to the mansion when we train to fight Raiser?"

"Sure. No problem"

Rias nodded then everyone stand and we gather in middle of room Akeno then prepare magic circle and teleport us

* * *

"Well... Which one do you want to see first?"

"Ah how about that dark-green flame that you use to threatened Raiser?"

Suggest Rias. Hmm Beelzebub flame huh? Well i have a story to cover that up. I nodded and then summon the flame on my hand, everyone look into it skeptically and Rias try to touch it

"Don't... Its VERY DEADLY... Its contain poison that believe able to kill God. This is Beelzebub flame. The flame that only original Beelzebub have however using this fire will make Beelzebub become weak and vulnerable for one week. The effect will started when i hit someone with this flame"

"I-I see... Is really dangerous.. How you able to gain it if only the original Beelzebub who has it?"

"I don't know.. Maybe because my demonic energy become more strong than my Ancestor that's why i inherited it.. Is there other thing you want to see?"

This time Kiba the one who ask

"Ise-kun do you have some weapon or something?"

Hmmm... I can show them Lustrous and the mask. I rise my hand and slowly a black aura appear. The black aura is very potent and it filled with intense energy. I can tell this by seeing everyone eyes who become wide.

"Beelzebub The Gluttony. Leviathan The Envy. Asmosdeus The Lust. Lucifer The Pride. All of you come forth and bring me the spear that bring destruction and chaos. Lustrous!"

Then the black aura start to morph into spear. I grab it and put it in my shoulder

"This is Lustrous... The spear that been created by the 4 blood Descendant of Maous. I steal their blood and then merge it with demonic energy and make it into spear.."

Everyone stare at the spear with awe. Rias about to touch it but then she look into me just in case if its like Beelzebub flame. I only smile and nodded then give it to her slowly

"Amazing... I can feel the intense demonic energy..."

She mumbled, i about to say to be careful but my eyes widened when Rias about to swing it playfully toward the mountain

"RIAS DON'T!"

DOOOOONNNN!

Too late... Lustrous let out a pitch black wave and it cut through the entire forest and the mountain.

GRUMBLE GRUMBLE BOOOMM

The mountain collapse... The forest is being cut... Yepp... Very good indeed... I onlt facepalmed while the other have shock expression from comic with dinner plate size eyes and gape like fish even Koneko and Xenovia also gaped

"Sorry?"

Rias said meekly... I stare at her with blank expression and sighed

"Its dangerous Rias... VERY dangerous... It can even cut an island with single slash if the user use it properly. I'm glad you swing it to mountain. If you swing it to us we will be in afterlife now"

Rias and the entire club become pale hearing this, can't blame them they just about lose their life just because Rias playfully swing something

"Why all of your thing is dangerous?"

"Hey! I'm True Maou! Of course all of my weapon is dangerous, well except this mask"

I summon Vizard Mask and then toss it to her. Rias then quickly wearing it

"Channel demonic energy to the eyes"

She nodded and then active the mask eyes as the mask eyes start to glowing. She gasp slighlty it must be because surprise

"Amazing... I can see 360 degree around me..."

"Yep.. Try to focus your eyes more"

Rias then look into me and try to focus the eyes. ? She quickly remove the mask and she have face like tomato i wonder why? Ddraig already burst into laugh! Hey hey what's happening?! It took me few second to realise it... Oh shit... I immediately blush and turn away

"Sorry?"

She say meekly again and i nodded

"I-Its okay! Is not your fault!"

I answer quickly. Everyone seems puzzled by me and Rias expression.. That until Akeno smile sultry and speak

"So that mask also have x-ray ability"

BUSTED! Me and Rias face get more redder! Ddraig already laugh again it seem since we come here he laugh more often

"Ara Buchou. I also want to see Ise thing"

"AKENO!"

Me and Rias yell at the same time. I quickly clear my throat before it out of control

"A-Anyway.. Is there anything else?"

Koneko the one who asked this time

"Sempai you said your soul is sealed before right? Then where all this weapon come from?"

"That was good question Koneko-chan. All of this stuff is linked to my soul. So whenever i go this weapon will always be with me"

Everyone seems satisfied with my answer well i didn't lie this time is true all of my equipment linked to me

"A-Anoo.. Ise-san how about the technique that you tell us before? You didn't tell us with complete"

"You mean Energy Force? That's also good one Asia-chan. Naturally it's the mystical bond between every living thing, you can say that its same with power of mind that you watch in Movie. The stronger the will of user the greater the result for example"

I then remove one of my ring. I sharpen my eyes and then focus my Energy Force

GRUMBLE! GRUMBLE!

"W-What?! Earthquake?!"

I heard Rias yelled but i ignore it since i need to focus. Soon the mountain where we stand is floating. I start to move the mountain around like its car. Hope no one seeing this. After play with the car err i mean mountain i set it back to the place and then look back to everyone. Well they have diiner plate eyes again

"W-Wow..."

That was the only thing that out from Asia mouth

"I can move the entire country if i want. Just give me a second and boo. Here let me-"

""""""NO!""""""

I only laugh sheepisly when everyone yelled at me

"Its very useful... But surely that's power have some payment right?"

I smirked but then turn my expression into serious. You quite sharp Rias

"Yes. I got this ability through many... Painfull thing. This energy has 2 side, light side and dark side. The light side of this was the facet aligned with compassion, selflessness, self-knowledge and enlightenment, healing, mercy and benevolence, while the dark side was the element aligned with hatred, fear, covetousness, anger, aggression, jealousy and malevolence... But there are the third side... Grey side... Its the facet aligned with nothing... Emotionless, cold, act on pure instinct, brainless... Only obeying the order"

Everyone seems in deep thought when hearing this until Rias ask again

"Which side is strongest?"

"As i said it depend on the user. Naturally the dark side is the strongest... It because many of population in world is dark rather than light so the user can manipulate around him/her to do his/her bidding... But if fight one on one the Grey side is the strongest since is take a lot work to make someone turn into emotionless puppet... But of course using those two also have side effect, using Dark you will get addicted to always using it and can corrupt your mind turn you totally into darkness and using Grey will make you more and more emotionless until you not going to be able feel anything... Total puppet"

Rias rise her eyebrow for the moment but then she her eyes become wide and then she asking me with concern tone

"Which side that you usually using when fighting?"

My expression turn into grim... I hate to saying this but whenever i used Energy Force i always use **_that_** one since i have so much **_that_** inside of me... And because of my sin i become addicted...

"I was always using Grey side... But now... I often using Dark side..."

* * *

Karaoke

Me, all members of the club minus Rias and Akeno who decided to shop for swimsuits, Kiryuu, and Asia is having Karaoke now. I was try to invite Saji but he reject it because he have a date with Momo and Ruroka, lucky bastard to have 2 girl cling on him! We all had turns on singing. It was then my turn

"Hmm let see what song i should pick..." I then began to think for a while... Ah i think i can pick this one

*Michael Jackson - You are not alone*

"I pick this for everyone here... So we can remember that we never alone.. There alwasy people who support us wherever we walk"

I grin to them and then start to singing

Everyday I sit and ask myself

How did love slip away

Something whispers in my ear and says

That you are not alone

For I am here with you

Though you're far away

I am here to stay

For you are not alone

For I am here with you

Though we're far apart

You're always in my heart

For you are not alone

Whisper three words and I'll come runnin'

And girl you know that I'll be there

I'll be there

You are not alone

For I am here with you

Though you're far away

I am here to stay

For you are not alone

For I am here with you

Though we're far apart

You're always in my heart

For you are not alone

For I am here with you

Though you're far away

I am here to stay

For you are not alone

For I am here with you

Though we're far apart

You're always in my heart

For you are not alone...

After I finished, I saw the girls were in tears, Koneko stayed emotionless but I even saw a tear or two. Ouukaayy i didn't screw up right?

"That was so beautiful."

Says Asia as she had water in her eyes. Really? I turn and see the other nodded in agreement

"I think you will be known as "Artist Prince" in school now"

Aika says jokingly i only rub my backhead sheepisly. I feel my pocket vibrate then i realise it my phone. I then open it while sip my drink but i quickly choked when see it. I got a photo from Rias of her in the changing room. Lately she very offensive or seductive? Toward me i wonder why. I decided to go to toilet to fix my throat.

"Excuse me for a bit."

When I came back, I saw Kiba sitting on a nearby chair.

"Oh. Did something happen?"

"Yeah. Something did."

I said sitting next to him.

"Aaah. I'm tired. I got too carried away with that."

"Seems like we were too excited in the first bowling game."

"You the one who score most highest Ise-kun. You really got us in there"

We both laughed at our normal conversation until Kiba spoke with a serious face.

"Ise-kun. I wanted to give you my gratitude. Thank you."

"It's alright. Your comrades also forgave you. Rias and the others as well. It doesn't matter anymore... Just remember this Kiba you are not alone anymore so if you have some accident like this please tell us so we can help you"

"Ise-kun..."

Kiba has teary eyes, uhh i know it sound touching but if you see me with that look... I then notice Xenovia step in.

"Ise... Thank you for singing it. I understand now"

Said Xenovia looks like from now she will get along with us.

"No problem... Remember Xenovia you are never alone. You have friend now. You have us. So cheer up"

I grin to her. Xenovia smiled and then nodded

"I heard Saji is dating with Momo and Ruruko, is that your idea?

Kiba asked and i nodded

"Yeah he's very blind to chase after Sona. I feel bad for those two so i tell Saji to date them"

"I see..."

I grinned to him but he sighed i wonder why? Eh? I sure i heard Kiba mumble about you're the one to talk. Meh just my feeling

* * *

Few days later

"Yo Devil-kun. Sorry for today as well."

Azazel greet me. I don't know why he doing contract with me furthermore he seems didn't notice that i know him already, are he pulling some prank to me?

"Devil-kun, would you play another game with me? I bought a racing game in the afternoon and I'm lonely without an opponent."

"Alright, why not? But i'm not good at this racing game thing"

Well its true i don't know how to play this thing.. From Hyoudou memories he isn't bad at this game but i never play this game so i don't understand

"Alright, I have set up the game. It's great to have so many items to waste time on Japan. It isn't a bad place. Here, take the controller"

Azazel give the controller to me and i I took the controller and sat down then start to play

"I won"

I sweatdropped. Of course i don't have any experience on this

"I told you i'm bad on this"

"Hahahaha, well let's start another round then okay?"

I sighed and nodded, and we start to play again

"I won again"

"I told you i'm not good at this*sigh*"

"Well then let's play once again i'm sure you gonna get better"

We then played again

"I think i'm gonna win this one"

I said in the middle of game, i can feel Azazel brow raised for the moment

"And what make you think like that Devil-kun? No. Sekiryuutei"

Azazel keep his gaze on the game while talking. I simply smirked and then start to play more aggresive

"Fool me first shame on me, fool me twice still shame on me but fool me third shame on you"

I smirked and then make my car move faster. Right at a tough turn, I doing drift to do a quick turn to keep the lead and used the nitrous oxide to boost my speed, giving me the win this time

"Looks like you won this time"

Azazel then release his 12 Jet Black Wing and then turned to me

**"Surprise..."**

When he see me i'm already wearing my Vizard mask with eyes glowing and red hood. Azazel quickly jump in surprise and then fall from the seat. I laugh my ass off seeing he fall to the ground

"Beelzebub... Is that you?"

"Nope!"

I then poofed and reveal that i still wear Kuoh Academy uniform

"Wha? But how?"

"Its only a simple illusion Azazel. I use it immediately to cover my appearance when you pull out your wing"

Azazel eyebrow twitched i can feel he didn't happy about this which make me laugh more loud. Of course! He just get caught by simple illusion and get pranked back!

"Damn and i was think i'm going to prank you but i got my ass kicked back"

I laugh more hearing his statement

"I already know about you the second time you contact me. I'm call Beelzebub-sama and asking about you"

I chuckled a little when hearing Azazel mumble under his breath about how stupid is he since he doesn't notice it earlier

"Anyway. I won't report this to Rias, since i the one who prank you. How about doing something fun?"

Azazel rise his eyebrow at my word

"Such as?"

I grinning ear to ear

"Pranking people"

* * *

"Hahaha! That hilarious!"

Azazel and me laughed from roof seeing a poor man get into our trap. Its simple.. There are some couple walk in park.. We simply transform into one girl and then try to make him looks like crossing his girlfirend and BOM! He got slapped in face and fly to the pool nearby!

"His expression is priceless! Looks like i just find my double!"

I stop laughing and look at him with blank expression

"I think i'm gonna puke"

"Hey!"

I burst into another laugh seeing his respond while Azazel glare to me

"Ahh anyway. Let's do that again another time, for now i have to go back to Rias"

"Well that's fine to me though i enjoying our time. See you later Devil-kun"

"Hahaha see you later Client-san"

With that i teleported back to Old house

* * *

When i arrive i see everyone seems tense a bit. I turn and see Sirzechs and Grayfia. Well in front of Maou i guess its neccesary

"Oh? Sirzechs-san, Grayfia-san, what a pleasure to get visited by Maou himself. Any reason you two being here?"

I ask with polite tone and little bow though i didn't add -sama on their last name

"Hello Ise-kun is nice to see you again. I'm here because there will be Classroom visit later, aren't your parent also come later?"

"Ah really? I don't know there such a thing"

I replied with stroke my chin lightly. Well i being honest here! I just get in school for few weeks so i don't know about this visit

"Oh i also going to held three faction meeting in here"

Now this is caught my attention

"In here? Why?"

I ask with raise single eyebrow

"Ah, this school somehow seems to have fate tied to it. My little sister, you, the legendary Sekiryuutei, the holy devil sword user, the holy sword Durandal's wielder, Maou Serafall Leviathan's little sister is attached to this place, Kokabiel and Hakuryuukou attacked this place. This is a phenomenon you can't label as coincidence. Strong powers keep mixing in, it's like wave motion. I think the person accelerating this wave motion is Hyoudou Issei-kun, the Sekiryuutei."

"I'm honored you said that Sirzechs-san. But i will be more honored if you call me Hyoudou Issei instead of Sekiryuutei"

Sirzechs rise his eyebrow but he shrugged then smile and nodded. I have swear that Hyoudou name shall been known as legend. I don't want everyone fear me as Sekiryuutei but as Hyoudou

"Now then, let's continue the difficult conversation somewhere else. Hm, however, even though I came to the human world, it's night time. Would a lodging institution be open right now?"

"Sirzechs-san, you and Grayfia-san can stay in my place if you want"

"That's fine with me. I wanted to meet your parents, at least this gives me a chance to meet them."

"No! No!"

That was what Rias said as she tried to resist cutely, but there was nothing she could do to stop both Sirzechs and Grayfia

* * *

"I see. I am relieved that my sister wasn't causing you any trouble."

"No way, Onii-san! Rias-san is a really good girl."

"Yes, Rias-san is such a wonderful girl that Ise doesn't deserve it."

In my house's living room, the legendary Maou-sama and my parents were exchanging greetings. Buchou was besides Maou-sama. Behind him was Grayfia waiting on standby. For the time being, regarding Sirzechs personal info, we made it that he's Rias Onii-san, and is the heir to the company Rias father runs..

"The maid-san over there is…"

"Yes, she's Grayfia."

Sirzechs answers my father's question.

"Actually she's my wife."

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh?"

Everyone except Rias and me who only have wide eyes let out gasps, but Grayfia-san was expressionlessly pinching Sirzechs cheek.

"I am the maid, Grayfia. I apologise for my master speaking such boring jokes."

"It huwts, It huwts, Grayfia."

Damn! I lost my bet!

**[Hahaha you owe me 100 dragon fruit!]**

'I will pay you later'

Rias who was beside them covered her face with her hands from embarrassment.

"Damn Sirzechs-san! You get a nice wife, i wonder i also can get one like Grayfia-san"

I shook my head and sigh while saying that, when i look again Grayfia has light pink on her cheeks while Sirzechs only chuckle and rub his sore cheek. I also see Rias and Asia frowned? Huh? What's wrong? I hear Ddraig let out a sigh hey hey what is going on?!

"Well perhaps you can get one like her someday Ise-kun, beside you still young enjoy your life for a while"

Young my ass. Our age gap maybe only 5 or 4 with you more old, but i only start to life for real for 40 years *sigh*

"Well then, Gremory-san, would you be attending the class visit as well?"

Mother asks Sirzechs. Without shame, her cheeks were dyed red. Mother, were you fascinated by Sirzechs beautiful face? Well it's a given since he's Rias male version hahaha!

"Yes, I have taken a break from work, so I thought I could use this chance to see my little sister's school and also how she looks in class. On the day of the visit, my father should be coming as well."

"Ah, Rias-san's Otou-san as well."

"Father helped in the establishment of Kuou Academy, like me, it seems this was a good chance for him to come visit as well. Although frankly speaking I think he just wanted to see Rias's face."

"Gremory-san! Would you like some sake? We have some delicious sake of Japan."

Dad brings out a treasure-bottle-like-sake from the kitchen. Sirzechs then smiled

"That is excellent! Let's drink it by all means! Since Japanese alcohol goes down well with a capable mouth!"

Hey! I also want to drink!

"Hey dad can i-?!"

One of my bee just flare their link to me... Something is not right... I better check it out

"Yes Ise what's wrong?"

"Ano dad i have to go out for a while i have some business to do"

"In middle of night? Surely it can wait for tomorrow"

"No no. Its urgent... Is REALLY important don't worry i will be back in hour"

I then leave from the house immediately and then when i far from house i put out my hood and Vizard Mask then tell Ddraig to turn my voice into harsh then jumped away, soon my bee start to gather around me

**"Report..."**

BZZZ!

**"Another devil? What their motive?"**

BZZZ!

**"I see... I should know they won't give up easily... Well then you guys dismiss.. One of you lead the way.."**

I increase my speed and wear my cloak make me invisible then follow my Bee

* * *

**"Well well look what we have here"**

Right now i stare at 6 devil not too far from where i life.. They seems spying on my house.. When they hear me the quickly turn around in surprise

"Wha-Who are you?!"

One of them asked me

**"Ithe one who should asking. Another Devil in Sitri and Gremory territory. What do you want?"**

This guy... Old Maou Faction.. As i thought they not give up easily... Seems like they plan to kidnap Rias while Sirzechs is busy with Hyoudo- i mean my family then use her as hostage

"Why bothering to tell the person that going to DIE!"

One of them then dash toward me with sword in his hand. I merely step to the left and dodge the sword then lunged my hand to his heart

CRASH!

Blood covered my hand that pierce through his heart creating a hole in his chest. Every Devil eyes widened and then they prepare to attack me. I blur and leave the corpse then appear again behind them then i raise both of my hand and a pair of orange lightning appear from my hand and shock all of them

"GGGYAAAAAHHH!"

The scream of pain is out from their mouth. Its only lightning that enchanched with my demonic energy. Few second i can smell someting toasted. I stop shocking them and their corpse fall to the ground though one of them barely alive and conscious

**"Well looks like i have more visitor"**

I turn and see Sirzechs, Grayfia, Rias and Sona stand behind me with serious expression and little concern in Rias case

"May i ask who are you and these people sir?"

Sirzechs asking me, his voice is serious though its also polite. To respond his question i grab one of them who alive then throw it to front of them

**"I save one for you why don't you ask him by yourself?"**

Sirzechs immediately kneel down and check the man who barely conscious

"He from Old Maou Faction"

**"They said they want to kidnapp your sister while you busy with one of your Pawn family"**

Sirzechs expression become grim then he look into the man who barely conscious

"Is that true?"

"F-Fuck you!"

I immediately send another lightning to him, Sirzechs on instinct jump away from him quickly. The lightning hit him and vaporize him to nothing

**"I think his answer is yes..."**

Sirzechs send glare to me for a second before sigh and his face softened obviously i just send deadly lightning to his direction without warning

"Thank you for your help but still i have to ask. Who are you and what are you doing here?"

**"I don't have to answer that question Gremory... Be grateful i accidentally walk around here or you may lost your beauty sister"**

Sirzechs and Grayfia glare to me while Rias seems intrigued and Sona seems analyze the situation quitely

"I'm grateful that you help me sir but you just kill some Devil in my territory so at least can you explain about yourself a little?"

Well i can't keep act like jackass right?

**"Fine. All you need to know is i also from Old Maou Faction. But not like them i can accept if you are stronger than us and become Maou rather than those who blind just because they have Maou blood on their vein. I maybe don't have manner but i assure you i'm loyal to your side. Now if you excuse me i will leave... Lucifer-sama"**

I then jumped away and leave everyone in there

Just when i about to going home one of my bee come to me

BZZZZ!

"Strange? What do you mean strange?"

BZZZZ!

"Hmm.. How strong is she if you can say?"

BZZZ! BZZZ!

"Really? Are you sure she that strong?"

"I see... Subdue her at all cost.. Sting her on pinpoint so she collapse don't kill her.. After that bring her into one of our place.. Tell me if you done.."

BZZZZ!

The bee leaving and i let out a sigh... Why some creature wandering around here? Not to mention her at least power on par with Ultimate-class devil. Don't tell me it also because Ddraig? In my world it never complicate like this *sigh*

* * *

**Now it decided that Ise will keep his Evil Piece... The next chapter will be story about Ise get his first servant. I already create the OC. She will gain power similiar like Eve from Black Cat but has different appearance. Now i need your opinion what piece i should give to her? Knight?(Increase her speed) Rook?(Make her endurance more unbreakable) Pawn?(Make her ability balance) Queen?(Make her ability balance but stronger than Rook, Knight and Bishop) Or Bishop?(Make her magic deadly). You choice. Please comment and review thanks for reading i love you all my reader. Oh and this little trailer for next chapter**

* * *

**Chapter 9 First Servant**

* * *

**[Partner that is Fox Fire!]**

'Fox Fire? From Nine Tails? How can she able to use that?!'

Ise broke out from his mind as he have to dodge another slash and bullet then counter it with shot a demonic energy to her. Her hair quickly stretched and form into gigantic shield and block my attack creating dust that covered us

**[Partner she is not human but i also sense another part... There a high risk she is hybrid]**

'What kind of hybrid that have part of human, Nine Tails and Shapeshifter creature?!' Ise yell to Ddraig in his mind

* * *

**"What this? Is this your level Beelzebub? I disappointed. I think you will give me much challenge" taunt Vali in Juggernaut Drive form as he stare at Ise who in one knee and panting with several bruise and blood drip from his mouth**

**Ise didn't seems angry or pissed. His expression is blank.. He only stare at him for moment but then he slowly smirk**

**"I admit you are stronger than i give you credit Lucifer. You got me surprise when you use Juggernaut Drive however"**

**Ise then slowly stand firm and his Boosted Gear jewel glowing**

**"You not the only one who can use Juggernaut Drive..." Ise said with smirk as he began to chant**

**I, who is about to awaken**

**Am the Crimson Dragon Emperor who possess the principles of domination from chaos**

**(Vali.. Something is not right about him)**

**"What's wrong Albion?" Vali asked**

**I shall walk the road of destruction by having infinite despair and fears**

**(I have fight with Ddraig in generation but i never heard those chant before.. His energy also mixed with something else)**

**"What do you mean something else?" Vali ask with curious**

**I shall become the Crimson Dragon of Destruction**

**(I don't know.. Whatever that its something that... Plain... Its like created from nothing)**

**"Hmm well if he can give me challenge i don't care what power he use" Vali said with smirk**

**And i shall make you bow to the domination of destruction which shines in true crimson light!**

**Juggernaut Drive Force Mode activate!**

**(Be wary Vali!)**

**BOOOOOM!**

**And explosion with crimson aura erupted from the area where Ise stand. When the dust cleared Ise is wearing his Balance Breaker form except with his helmet more draconic and the gauntlet has sharper claw. He also has crimson wing and tail behind him**

**Vali stood in awe. He can feel the power that come from Ise. He slowly show his battle maniac grin under his mask**

**"Well Lucifer.." Ise called him**

**"Let's start round 2" Ise said as he suddenly blur away from Vali sight**

* * *

**'Lke hell! Like hell i will let you stay become tool! I won't let you become like me! I will save you!' Thought Ise furiously as he kick Gogmagog and slash another one**


	11. Chapter 9

This chapter will replace the pool event but i still going to make Ise and Vali meet later since i think what happen during in pool is not epic situation for our hero

* * *

**Chapter 9 First servant**

* * *

Ise POV

Its just 2 day after my bee report about that strange spirit.. My bee unable to subdue her due to... Her special ability to create illusion... So i decide to track her down on my own.. I have ask permission to Rias telling her that i will go out for hunt Dragon Fruit for Tiamat. I wear my usual battle outfit (silver light armor and elegant crimson cape with symbol dragon on its back)

"Well.. Let's the hunt begin!"

I then jumped away and then wear my cloak make me gone from sight

* * *

I now at some forest near city.. Hmm my Bee tell me the last time they see the stranger is here... I remove my cloak and then began to look around

"Ise-chan!"

My eyes widened. I turn and see Sera-chan wave her wand to me

"Sera-chan?"

"Hey! I miss you! You go on vacation without telling me!"

She them smile and approach me. I merely smile and approach her but suddenly i close my eyes tightly and i raise my hand try to stab her in heart. Unfornately 'Serafall' manage to flip back and dodge it

"How do you know?"

Her voice is become different than Sera-chan that i know.. Its less feminine than her but its also.. Emotionless... I scoffed and then open my eyes slowly reveal my Satan Eyes. 'Serafall' in front of me suddenly morphed? In front of me now are young a girl with black hair in long twintails. Her right eye is red in color while her left eye is a gold(appearance is same with Kurumi Tokisaki from date a live), the dress she wears is made out of crimson and black frills, giving her the appearance of an elegant Gothic Lolita with uneven twintails

"Do you think that illusion will work on me?"

I said with smirk but actually that illusion is good.. Its Maou level illusion... Only master of Senjutsu or illusion that able to disguise like that.. And her ability to morphed before... If she traind hard enough she can transform into some gigantic creature... I can tell she is stronger than my bee said no wonder my bee can't subdue her

"You strong.. Even Sirzechs Lucifer can't tell my disguise.."

Her voice.. Its hollow... I can feel any emotion in there.. This girl.. If what i think is true then...

"Who are you?"

"My Master call me Shizune.."

Her master call her? I knew it...

**[Partner.. I can tell she is not human]**

This girl.. She created into tool... I don't believe someone else doing this... Are she also from Old Maou faction?

"Since you already see me i afraid you have to follow me or i shall eliminate you"

I narrowed my eyes when hear her statement

"That's my line. Follow me or i shall eliminate you..."

I reply with my emotionless voice when i was tool... She stare at me blankly but then she dash to me

SWOOSH!

Fast! I barely able to dodge the slash to my head! Wait slash? I flip back and see.. Her hand is turn into sycthe. Shapeshift ability? No Body Manipulation? This time her other hand change into.. Machine gun?!

BANG! BANG! BANG!

I moved and dodge bullet that shooted toward me. Her shapeshift ability is incredible! Her speed also not bad! I then punch the ground and summon barrier around us

"We don't want to everyone come here do we?"

She didn't answer and dash to me again. This time her scythe transform into.. Blue fire sword?! Wait! That's not ordinary blue fire! She swung the sword into my face. I merely take stepback then ducked and sweep her leg. But instead of fall she floating and try to slash me again. I quickly flip back and dodge it. She rise her machine gun and shoot me another blue flame bullet. I flare my demonic energy and block all of her shot but its manage to scratch my aura

These fire able to scratch my energy.. Though i still use seal but its a proof that this bullet is contain Satan-level energy like Tiamat

**[Partner that is Fox Fire!]**

'Fox Fire? From Nine Tails? How can she able to use that?!'

I broke from my mind as i have to dodge another slash and bullet then counter her with blast of demonic energy to her. Her hair quickly stretched and form into gigantic shield and block my attack creating dust that covered us

**[Partner she is not human but i also sense another part... There a high risk she is hybrid]**

'What kind of hybrid that have part of human, Nine Tails and Shapeshifter creature?!' I yell to Ddraig in my mind

When i reply like that my eyes widened at the realisation... This girl... She being experimented! I remove one of my ring and toss it to Dimensional pocket

I have to knock her out for now.. She is dangerous! Who know what else inside her! But i can't kill her! I won't let someone become like me! Whoever the culprit that experimented on her i will destroy him/her!

From the dust that created a dozen of black hand appear and try to catch me.. I quickly flare my energy and block all of the hand. My energy take shape into Deliora. Shizune seeing this jump and flying with. Golden wing? Are she Angel? She then clap both of her hand and form then into gigantic cannon and charge a beam

DOOOOOOON

?! I can feel this one going to be hurt! I quickly change Deliora into lv2 just in case

"Giga Blast.." I hear her murmur

BOOOOMM!

When the dust cleared Deliora is already destroyed and i was panting little hard with some bruise, and my cloth tattered. This girl is no joke! She able to destroy Deliora in lv2 when i remove one of my seals! When i fought with Tiamat i remove one of my seals and it make me one level above God. But now when i remove one of my seals i was two level above God! And he manage to destroy Deliora with single blast?! What the hell is that shoot before?!

**[Partner i sense Ophis power in that shoot before!]**

'This time Ophis power?! How could she posses that?! What next?! Holy Energy?!'

Soon as i think of that Shizune then separate her hand and turn them into 2 cannon

BANG! BANG!

She then shot some white ray to me. I quickly dash to the side and dodge the beam. My eyes widened when seeing the ray that hit the ground. Its start to let out electrical sound and has some white aura. Holy shit! That's holy lightning! WTF?! Curse me and my MIND! Just how many cell injected into her body?!

I then quickly fly and dash toward her. She try to shoot me but i dodge all of them and backhand some of them with enchanced Demonic energy on my hand. When i got close her hand turn into sword with blue fire again wait it also have light aura! This is getting nowhere!

"Beelzebub The Gluttony. Leviathan The Envy. Asmosdeus The Lust. Lucifer The Pride. All of you come forth and bring me the spear that bring destruction and chaos. Lustrous!"

I summon Lustrous and then fly faster toward her. She also charge toward me

CLANG! CLANG! BAAKIN!

My spear and her hand colided but i can see her eyes twitched. Of course! Not random thing can stand against Lustrous. I can see her hand blade light and blue fire is start to engulfed with Lustrous aura. I then spun her hand and make it away. I try to stab her but she ducked then her hair stretched and turn into gigantic hammer. I brought Lustrous and hold the hammer that almost smash me unfornately this make her get chance as she brought his sword and try to stab me on stomach. I quickly flare Demonic energy and cover my stomach.

"Rraaaahhh!"

I push the hammer away and then flare demonic energy from my entire body make her fly back. I then focus my Lustrous as it began glowing with dark energy. I then quickly swing it to her. Lustrous let out a pitch black wave energy, she then clap her hand and her hair together and create a shield.

BOOOOM!

I stood calmly and look into her. I then turn on my Satan Eyes and see 5 second into the future. She able to survive but almost don't have any energy. Looks like using that Giga Blast technique and Holy Lightning take a lot from her. I have to finish this quickly!

I quickly charge forward to Shizune who still in dust and thanks to my Satan Eyes i can see her. When i see her she seems surprised when see me appear from the dust. She then try to slash me but i quickly blur and appear behind her. She turn quickly but that's what i wanted. At the moment she turn our eyes meet. I stare at her eyes quickly using my Satan Eyes.. My eyes spinning with fast. She seems flinched but then slowly her eyes start to close and she fall but before she fall to the ground i manage to catch her

'That was not easy.. I have to strengthen my hypnosis with Energy Force..'

Satan Eyes only able to hypnosis everyone that more weaker than God. The fact that i have hard time to hypnosis this girl is a proof that she is almost on par with God.. Such power in young age... She almost like me...

**[Partner... What are you going to do with her?]**

'Honestly? I don't know Ddraig-nii... I can't bring her to Rias.. I think i will interrogate her by my self...'

**[Just be careful partner. If she like you then she going to escape if she have any chance]**

'Not need to be worry Ddraig! The true Maou won't be defeated by a girl!'

**[*sigh* and i was hoping at least you can forget those word just for one day. Then tell me True Maou what are you going to do to her?]**

'Hmm how about i seal her with my 5 Elemental seal?'

**[Hmm that's a good idea partner.. But she still able to fight if you do that.. ]**

'I will use my Demonic energy to paralyze her energy so she can't use her shapeshift ability and make her like human then... Think it gonna work?'

**[I don't know but we don't have any choice for now. Let's do it]**

I then place my rings, bracelets, necklace on her then i raise my hand and make her float with my Energy Force. I then make channel my demonic energy to her entire body

"SEAL!"

Her body then glowing in light . Soon after the light gone i can feel her energy is gone.. I hope the seal is working. I then carry her in bridal style

"*sigh* where to go now?"

* * *

I decide to go out into another country for a while and take vacation.. I wearing plain blue shirt and black jeans with brown shoes. Right now i was on private jet to go into Australia.. How can i go? Simple.. Use Satan Eyes to hypnosis some corruptor that very rich and let him pay for the Jet, Hotel and give me some money bwahahaha

**[You are Devil partner.. You really devil]**

'Stealing from thief is not crime! Beside i'm Devil being evil is one my nature!'

**[Yeah tell that to that's man family. You stole 25 % of his entire money!]**

'Meh it jusr 25% not a big deal!'

**[*sigh* i don't know am i should praise you or angry to you]**

'Praise me of course!'

I can hear Ddraig grumble about stupid otouto in my head which make me chuckle a little. I then turn and see Shizune is still sleep in chair. Honestly her face is too peaceful.. She also seems very young.. I can see her real age is maybe around 40.. She just like me... Created to become weapon... If i meet the person who responsible for this i swear i gonna kill him!

"Mmnn?"

I hear her murmur. I turn and see she rub her eyes. For a second she seems calm but she quickly stand and get into battle stance

"Slow down Shizune... You are not in danger.. Not if you stay calm"

My voice also held no emotion, i already used with voice like this or deal with other tool. Hearing my voice she slowly drop her stance

"Where am i?"

"You on plane that go to Australia"

"Australia? My mission not allow me to go there. I will go back to Japan. I demand you to bring me back to there"

"Nope. Can't do..."

"I will leave by my own will then"

She then go to the door direction. She then rise her fist and... Nothing happen? Wow the seal its work? I have to tell Ajuka in my world about this

"I can't trans my arm..."

"Just like i said. I already seal your ability.. You just like ordinary human.."

She just stare at her hand looks like she still trying. She then approach the food.. Does she hungry? To my surprise she take the knife and about slit her own throat! Holy shit! I move quickly and held her hand before she hurt herself

"Are you mad?"

My voice still held no emotion but surely there are little hint of angry in there

"I have no use anymore if i become ordinary human"

"No. You still can be used. I just seal your power not turn you into human"

"What do you want then? I won't said anything"

My expression turn into serious

"I want you..."

I have serious and grim face, i also leaked out a little killing intent. I can see she seems almost take stepback and her sweat began to roll

"To eat with me..."

"Huh?"

She tilted her head in confusion hearing my word

"You hear me? I want you to eat with me"

I said with grin as i sit and take the food. I have to hold laugh when see her eyes twitched for a moment

"Hey take the food too is good"

I start to eating. She only stare at me with blank face then she also take food and sit in front of me

"Wow. I never thought you going to do that quickly"

"I can't do anything now. I can't kill myself if i want because you will stop me. Also as you said my power just sealed not gone so i can regain it someday. You also won't kill me with food seeing you also eat this food freely. Seeing the situation eating is the only choice i had"

I merely chuckle a little hearing this. Well i also like that when i was tool using logic for act. Shizune took a piece of food and tasted it. Ohh i eager to see her reaction.. The food i ordered is the most expensive and delicious in plane... I can see then suddenly her eyebrow twitched

"It...is pleasant,"

"Of course. Its not cheap"

I answer in same emotionless tone but mentally i smiled. We eat in silence so i decide to turn on Television. When i look for channel i see some news about wild hunter that randomly kill wild animal for their skin. I frowned a bit. Human really stupid... I take a glance at Shizune and it make me surprise. She frowned.. Really frowned and anger is clear in her face.. I can see her anger.. Looks like she not 100% emotionless perhaps because she more free

"Something wrong?"

"No..."

Though is only little there are anger in her voice. She then breath with calm and start to eat again

"You hate those fools right?"

"..."

"Not need to be lie i clearly can see your emotion"

"And i can see you was also same like me"

"..."

"..."

**[She got you there]**

'Shut up!'

"I am.. I was like you.. Had no emotion... I was a tool.. You still can angry seeing those fools but i'm not.. I didn't feel anything.."

She then stop eating and stare at me for while with blank expression

"Then what make you fail?"

"Fail?"

"Yes. You fail to fulfill your purpose as tool. If you really perfect like what you say you won't held emotion like now"

Mentally i cursed again. She REALLY like me. Except i more worse

**[This is nothing compare to you partner. Trust me you NEED a years of convicing and you almost didn't have any emotion before]**

'I know Ddraig-nii. I know.. I wonder how Sera-chan able to handle me before'

**[Well maybe because you like her?]**

I ignore that comment and sigh a little

"I'm not fail.. Something like don't have emotion is never exist.. So how can i fail if i try to become something that never exist?"

"You are fool too then.."

A vein popped in my head but i quickly let it go. I start to REALLY wonder how Sera-chan able to deal with me when i was on this condition

"Yeah you also fool"

"..."

"..."

*Time now is 20.47PM, we will arrive at 10.00AM*(A/N: i don't know how long from Japan to Australia)

"You better sleep Shizune.."

"When i can go back to Japan?"

"1 week maybe.."

"My master. He will come and take me in 3 day if i'm not report to him.."

I raise single eyebrow hearing this

"You realise that you just give me some valuable information right?"

"Is okay.. Master going to kill you later anyway. That's why i told you"

Well at least i know the master is man. Ooh i will cascrate him for this!

"I see... I will wait for him then"

"..."

"..."

Our conversation stopped in there. I then stood and place the dish so the maid can take it later

"Don't try anything strange.. I will sleep now"

I then stretch my seat and lay on it then close my eyes.

* * *

**Music: Life by Yuki from Bleach ON**

"Come on Shizune let's play that's one!"

We arrive at Australia this morning and we go to hotel to rent some room then go to amusement park. I wearing red t-shirt with blue jeans and some black shoes. While Shizune is wearing black simple dress and she didn't tie her hair like twin ponytail instead she tie it down to her shoulder and let her bangs cover her golden eyes. I held Shizune hand and drag her to play roller coaster

"AAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

A scream can be heared when we play the game. Me and Shizune take place in front. She didn't say anything except stare with blank. Strange if you see that both of us in front place but we not screamed

"What do you want to play Shizune?"

"I want to go home..."

I mentally facepalmed. What thing that can make her happy?! I sighed and i turn around to find something intresting. Suddenly i see a girl with cat costume take a picture with some child. That's it! Animal! I grinned and then told her to wait here for a while. I bought DOZEN of animal food and go back to her

"Hey. I will take you to the place where you going to be happy"

She only gave me blank look as i drag her hand with me to leave from park. We then arrive to below bridge

"Hmm where is it huh?"

I turn and see ah there you are! A group of kitten. I then pull some food and crouch then strecth my hand

"Here its good"

I offered the kitten food. The kittens seems wary and it sniff the food in my hand. The kitten then quickly eat the food as i place it on ground.

"You want to feed them too?"

I asked Shizune. She slowly nodded, i then give her the food as she also crouch and feed them. I smile seeing this scene

'She still can be saved... She not fall far like me'

**[Good for you partner... But what will you do after you set her free?]**

'Now that's good question... Hmm maybe i will bring her to Japan or let her go by her own will to see the world'

**[I support the first idea. We can't let her free who know what some person going to do when they know her ability]**

'Hmm.. I agree but if she want to free then i will let her go'

POKE! POKE!

I broke out from my conversation with Ddraig when Shizune poke my cheeks with her finger

"Eh? What's wrong Shizune?"

She only stretch her hand

"Do you have more food?"

"Ah? Yes here!"

I handed her 2 box. She then start to feed them again. She smiled and then look at the cat food... Oy! Oy!

"What are you doing?!"

I ask with sweatdropped as i held her hand preventing her to eat animal food

"This look delicious.. They eat it without thinking..."

I sweatdropped more hearing this

"No no no. Our food is different!"

"Huh? But i eat anything that master give to me..."

My eyes widened hearing this. Anything?! Even Old Maou Faction is not feed me with random food! Her master must be try to see her body reaction! Oooh you are SO dead when i meet you! I then sighed

"Well as long you stay with me you won't eat food like this okay? I will be the one who set your food!"

"Why i should take order from you?"

"Does the food that i give to you pleasant?"

"..."

"..."

"Yes it is..."

"Well then there are no reason to say no right?"

She stare at me with blank and nodded then she stare at the kitten again

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Oy! Oy! Don't eat those food!"

I prevent her to eat those animal food again

"But i curious how it taste..."

"No no no! You can't eat these we not suppose to eat this!"

She then stare at me with blank, before i can react she quickly place some animal food to my mouth and forced me to gulp it. I quickly turn and spit to make the taste gone

"YUCK! What the HELL?!"

"You eat those food so i wll also eat it"

**[Bwahahahah! I like her! Hahahaha!]**

'Fuck you Ddraig!'

"Grr fine! Eat it! Let see your reaction!"

She then take some and eat it... Soon i can see her eyebrow twitched and her eyes narrowed

"Ha! Take that!"

I laughed and roll in ground while she only look at the food box

"Why they like this? Its not too pleasant..."

I then stop laugh and stand while wiping tears

"Well its because we different from them. Its good in their mouth and bad in our mouth"

She give me her blank expression and then she nodded slowly. I then take her to see other animal like puppy, bird, etc

**Music OFF**

* * *

When we arrive at hotel is already night. Her master will come 2 day again.. I decide to take bath first and then lay on bed while thinking how i will torture her master later

POKE! POKE!

I broke out from my mind when i feel Shizune poke my cheeks again

"Can't you just call me?"

I ask with annoyed tone

"You didn't respond my call and poking you seems make you pay attention to me immediately"

I sighed and then sit

"What's wrong Shizune?"

"Can you teach me how to take a bath?"

Eh?

"Repeat it again..."

I scratch my ear with my pinky. If i'm not wrong she just ask me to-

"Can you teach me how to take a bath?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

Holy shit! She doesn't even know how to take a bath?! How she can keep her smell then?!

**[Magic partner, magic...]**

'Ah rrrriggghttt... But i can't bath her!'

**[Ku ku ku well she doesn't seems have problem with that. Why you so nervous?]**

'You know why Ddraig you know why'

**[Oh don't be silly partner! Just accept it! Is a blessing! She has a nice body anyway! Though his breast not bigger than Rias]**

'I will kill you!'

POKE! POKE!

"Are you going to teach me or you going to go to your lala-land again?"

My jaw drop to the ground hearing this. Did she just pull some joke?

POKE! POKE!

"You there?"

I blinked then picked my jaw and clear my throat to gain my composure back

"Ah? Err i can't teach you but i will call the waiter to teach you"

She only nodded and start undressing!

"Don't do that in front of me!"

I yelled to her while cover my eyes arghhh this really s

"Huh?"

That's was all she said. I only groaned and turn away then grab the phone to call service center. These two day going to become long day!

* * *

Next day

"Here your cake sir"

"Thank you.."

I smiled to the maid and take my cakes. There are 2 dozen of them! Ooh i'm gonna enjoy this moment!

"What is that?"

Shizune asked me. She wearing plain blue t-shirt and black short jeans with some pink sandals and as usual she tied her hair down in twin ponytail and her bangs covered her gold eyes

"Oh this is another food. It called Cake, come we going to eat in that cafe"

We then order some tea to eat the cake

"Oh my are you two foreigner?"

The waiter ask me with english

"Yes we are. We come to take vacation from our job"

"Oh well then we suggest you order our special tea for first time"

"Hmm okay we will take it"

"Right away"

I grin to Shizune who only have her usual blank face then open one of Cake. Its Strawberry cheesecake first.

"Here have taste it also.. Pleasant!"

She nodded dumbly and then take the cake and eat it.

"Its pleasant..."

"Of course! Its one of my favorite food!"

She didn't reply and keep eating while i already finish half of cake. I left some for her if she want more

"Do you want another?"

She only nodded dumbly again. I then give her the rest of the cake then i open another cake. Its Tiramisu cake this time

"This one is Tiramisu. Its also good! Finish your Strawberry cheesecake and i will give some of this to you"

"Here is your tea"

"Ah thank..you..."

I paused for a second when i see the waiter bring the tea. The shape of glass is heart! Its for couple!

"Is this the special tea?"

"Yes sir! Its good for couple like you two"

I sigh and rub my temple, well i already order it soo

"Fine thank you ma'am"

"Your welcome!"

I then turn and see Shizune who give me plate. I chuckle a bit. I handed her the cake and we eat again

"Its also good right?"

She nodded dumbly and eat it with smile. Wait! Smile?

"I like this..."

I blinked and then slowly also smiled now this is new. She smile when eating

"Glad you like it... Here the Tea. The best drink you should drink when eating cake is Tea"

I handed her some Tea, she then take a sip and nodded to me with smile but slowly it back to her usual blank face at least her emotion is start to back

* * *

At midnight

I awaken and since i need to go to toilet but after i done i notice Shizune is not on her bed. I turn and see her in outside seeing the moon. She waring Pajama and didn't tie her hair and let it bang into her hips

"Hey. Can't sleep?"

I call her and stand on her side. She only nodded and stare at the moon. After few second silence she speak to me

"Why?"

"Huh?"

"Why you doing this? I'm your prisoner shouldn't you torture me for information?"

I raise single brow hearing this

"And why i should do that?"

"I don't know. Master tell me that it was thing that suppose to do..."

"Well i did this because i want you happy..."

"Happy?"

"Yes.."

She then turn to me and give me blank expression

"I'm a tool.. I didn't have emotion i-"

"Happy when see animal is happy and smile when eat some cake..."

Her eyes widened for second but then back to neutral

"Correct?"

"Yes... Its because i'm not perfect... I still need more train.. I will become perfect tool after i train more hard"

"No you won't... I life for hundred years and i can't erase my emotion then what make you can? I more brutal than you if you don't know. When i was tool. Blood is at my hand everyday, scream, dead body, dead animal, is my daily video and music.. I maybe brutally kill them but i can't hide my feeling... I still feel anger deep inside, i still feel pain inside... I have passed that more than hundred years and what make you who only life in 40 year can become what i can't become while you know my training is more brutal than you?"

She didn't answer instead she lower her head for second and then stare at the moon again

"Then... What for i life?"

"To happy... Life with free... Do anything you like.. Don't let your master tell you what you should do... Find someone who can stay at your side and can be there when you need them and protect them... Because they will make your life happy"

I pat her head and smile then go back to hotel room

"RELEASE!"

I then release my seals and my accesory back to my dimensional pocket but i place some tracker on her body just in case something happen and go to sleep. According to what she say her master will come tomorrow. Ha! I will show him how scary the TRUE MAOU!

**_[And i was hoping he didn't say that word for only ONE DAY but whatever happen he always say those word... Why i should trapped inside host like him?]_** thought Ddraig with anime tears

* * *

Next day

I awake and notice that Shizune is not on bed.. Looks like she gone.. I then notice some paper in desk and read it

**_Dear Devil_**

**_I never ask your name before so i don't know your name. But whoever you are know that i really appreciate what you done. When you read this that mean i have go back to my master place. Thank you for what you done to me but i really must go. I don't know why but i can't let Master come and kill you so i decide to go back.. You said that i should find someone who care to me and protect them. For me you are the first. That's why i leave.. To protect you... Please be careful because my Master have some dream where he want to rule Heaven and Underworld with golem that called Gogmagog that he stole from Dimensional Gap... I happy that i able to meet you my friend..._**

**_Your friend,_**

**_Shizune_**

I smiled when reading this... Its time to set her free

'Ddraig... Let's go!'

* * *

At the same moment on Issei Beelzebub world

Devil school is a normal school that created in underworld. Normally they have the same lesson with human world though they have extra lesson about devil clan

"Alright everyone today we have special guest for learning history. The Hakuryuukou, rival of the strongest devil in underworld, one of member of Oracion Seis. Vali Lucifer" said one of teacher. Vali wearing a grey shirt with white jeans and black shoes entering the class with smile

"Hello everyone. I'm Vali Lucifer i will tell you all about history today"

Vali said with smile and wave his hand to them. Let just say soon every child bomb Vali with question. Well its not everyday one of legend is come just to tell you story right? After a few question one of studendt asked

"Lucifer-sama, can you tell us more about Beelzebub-sama?"

"Issei Beelzebub huh? He is currently on vacation now. He said he will be back in 5 or 6 years. Issei Beelzebub is a kind person but he can be very troublesome person sometime. He always care to all servant who loyal to him like his own family but betray him and even we Oracion Seis can't save you from his wrath" explain Vali. Vali remember when Ise caught a spy on their base during the war. Ise try to give the man chance but the man throw it and make Ise angrier then torture him before killed him

"Ano do you know what Issei Beelzebub-sama like and dislike?" Ask one girl with glee on his eyes

'Fangirls eh?' Thought Vali with sigh. He also deal with his own Fangirls sometime which make him headache

"Hmm let see.. He like Ramen, Sushi and Cake. He eat that a LOT... He can eat Ramen 50 bowl and can still go another round"

This make everyone sweatdropped while the fangirls make a note to give their beloved Maou-sama his beloved food

"And his dislike?"

Vali expression turn into grim immediately and he brough his palm to his forehead and let out a sigh

"Samael the Dragon Eater.. Because of him thousand of people get killed by Ophis clone but thanks to Zeus, Michael and Odin who manage to kill him so his power won't cause any disturbance anymore... He also despise egoistic people and ignorant..."

The children then began to ask another question and Vali answer all of them

"Okay class i think Lucifer-sama time is over. He has some business to attend" said the teacher make the entire clas wooing

"I hope i can become like Beelzebub-sama one day!" yell one of student enthusiascally. Vali stop his track on the door and turn around

"I suggest you don't become like him kid" said Vali with serious

"Eh? W-Why? I mean Beelzebub-sama is cool!"

Vali shook his head and give a serious face to the class

"In your eyes maybe he's a cool and hero... But to all of veteran and even for himself.. We see him as a monster"

This brought shock to every student even the teacher itself

"What do you mean by that?!" Ask one student. Vali shook his head and give stern glare

"I will tell you part of the truth for your generation. Issei Beelzebub is also the reason why New Maou faction almost extinct. He annilihated almost three-quarters our army by himself when he become spy... Everyone.. Baby, woman, child, man no one safe take example for Jagan Family, Marchosias Family and the other.. The truth is Issei despise his own name as Beelzebub because of that name he become a monster like what he now and kill all of our comrade... And also i really suggest kid that don't challenge Issei or get on his bad side unless your mental is prepared... Or you will be broken forever tell that to your parent if you caught one of them try do something strange" warn Vali with dangerous voice

* * *

**Flashback**

"What this? Is this your level Beelzebub? I disappointed. I think you will give me much challenge" taunt Vali in Juggernaut Drive form as he stare at Ise who in one knee and panting with several bruise and blood drip from his mouth

Ise didn't seems angry or pissed. His expression is blank.. He only stare at him for moment but then he slowly smirk

"I admit you are stronger than i give you credit Lucifer. You got me surprise when you use Juggernaut Drive however"

Ise then slowly stand firm and his Boosted Gear jewel glowing

"You not the only one who can use Juggernaut Drive..." Ise said with smirk as he began to chant

**I, who is about to awaken**

**Am the Crimson Dragon Emperor who possess the principles of domination from chaos**

**(Vali.. Something is not right about him)**

"What's wrong Albion?" Vali asked

**I shall walk the road of destruction by having infinite despair and fears on my side**

**(I have fight with Ddraig in generation but i never heard those chant before.. His energy also mixed with something else)**

"What do you mean something else?" Vali ask with curious

**I shall become the Crimson Dragon of Destruction**

**(I don't know.. Whatever that its something that... Plain... Its like created from nothing)**

"Hmm well if he can give me challenge i don't care what power he use" Vali said with smirk

**And i shall make you bow to the domination of destruction which shines in true crimson light!**

Juggernaut Drive Force Mode activate!

**(Be wary Vali!)**

BOOOOOM!

And explosion with crimson aura erupted from the area where Ise stand. When the dust cleared Ise is wearing his Balance Breaker form except with his helmet more draconic and the gauntlet has sharper claw. He also has crimson wing and tail behind him

Vali stood in awe. He can feel the power that come from Ise. He slowly show his battle maniac grin under his mask

"Well Lucifer.." Ise called him

"Let's start round 2" Ise said as he suddenly blur away from Vali sight make his eyes widened

Ise moved to suddenly and to fast for Vali to react and got a roundhouse kick to the side of his face sending him straight through a medium sized tree, Vali then recomposed himself and landed on his feet

'Fast!' Vali was interrupted from his thoughts as Ise suddenly blur again, he turned his head to the left to see Ise's leg heading for his face. He lifted his left arm to block the attack. Vali then grab Ise leg tried to throw him but to he surprise Ise move his leg with great force and send him floating away

Vali flipped in the air and tried to slam his leg into Ise gut, but he caught Vali leg with one hand. He then used his other hand to grab Vali other leg, he then spun around and threw Vali towards a tree with great force. Vali, caught off guard by this, did not have enough time to recompose himself as he soared through the air. And suddenly Ise appear behind him and give him axe kick send him to the ground with large crater

Vali cough some blood from his helmet but Ise pay no mind. Ise grab Vali leg then slam him to the ground and spun around then throw him again and dash to him then deliver a strong punch to Vali gut to him send him soared through the air more far and crash to trees

'Strong! Every single hit its like i being slammed by gigantic castle! I don't know why but somehow when i near him my body got heavier! Albion do you know something?!' Vali asked to Albion as he struggle to stand

**(I don't know exactly Vali. But somehow his unusal energy is make your movement become harder. It seems like he manipulate gravity around you and also use it to make his attack stronger)**

'Che! I won't lose! This is just get started!' Vali thought furiously as he slowly stand and glare at Ise

"Is that it Lucifer? I'm disappointed... You don't tired don't you Lucifer?" Ise taunt him with smirk behind his helmet

"Of course not.." Vali answer bluntly

**(This is not good.. Vali you need to retreat this boy is out of your league not to mention his strange ability)** said Albion aloud from Vali wing

"I'm sorry Albion but since he knew i'm a spy i afraid i can't let him alive. Nothing personal it just to make sure my secret is safe" Ise said to Albion with hollow voice

**(Something is definetely wrong with that boy. Those Juggernaut Drive it seems not normal..)** thought Albion

"Don't worry Albion.. I will beat him.. Is been a while since i have a good time" Vali said with his battle freak grin under his helmet. Vali and Ise glare to each other again and then at the same time they charged to each other

But Ise suddenly vanished from Vali view. Vali stop in his tracks and blocked an attack from his rear. Ise followed up his attack with a combination of strikes, but Vali blocked each attack. He struck back with a kick when he saw an opening; however Ise allowed himself to give an opening just so Vali could leave himself open. Ise chopped blocked Vali's leg right before it hit him; both fighters flew back across the ground. Ise got right back up with a flip, but Vali was struggling to get up because the chop from Ise

'That wasn't ordinary hit! What he do to my leg?!' Vali thought as he try to balance his stance

"If you study human anatomy well you will be able to see that i just enchanced energy and hit the nerve on your leg" Ise said as if he read Vali mind

"What?! Impossible! It only work if you hit bare leg but mine is covered by armor!" Vali retorted

"Well.. You see.. I'm not ordinary people" replied Ise calmly as he brought his hand and show it covered by invisible aura. Vali only stare with shock looking this. And deep inside his mind somehow he start to regret his decision to fight with him

"Well... Let's continue" Ise said as he suddenly blur away from Vali sight

**Flashback over**

* * *

Vali shuddered when he remember that's day.. He was thinking that it will be fun. Oh how wrong he was. Ise beaten him brutally and without mercy. He give him a slow but VERY painful time in his torture. Ise strike him bulleyes in the nerve of pain. It was seems like torture from hell. That time for the first time in his life. Vali Lucifer was afraid.. He feel fear fighting him. Its not Devil, Human or Dragon he fighting. But cold blooded Monster

Later then discovered that when Ise use that Juggernaut Drive Force Mode. He combine it with his own Energy Force make. Unfornately when using this he become mindless and have no mind. The only thing he have is to finish his mission in his mind when he use this mode. When Ise join New Maou Faction he decide to never use that mode anymore since when he using it he can't control his body. His nature will be depend on what side of Force he has

'Damn that was definetely bad memories.. If Azazel not come i already on grave now..' Vali thought with sigh inwardly but then his expression softened

* * *

**Flashback**

"Damn! This battle is endless" Vali shout with desperate as he landed in ground in his Juggernaut Drive form

"Don't give up! This is far from over!" Ise shout to Vali as he land on his side also on his Juggernaut Drive form

In front of them a large black eastern dragon aroumd 75M. His violet eyes glowing as he glare to Ise and Vali

"GRRRAAAOOOORRRRR!"

"Remind me to kick Samael ass for create this creature" Ise said to Vali who chuckle in respond

"To think you still able to joking in this situation. I don't know where you get power or confident from" replied Vali. Ise hearing this then put a serious face

"I get this power from Serafall who save me from darkness. I get this power from Ajuka and Sirzechs who always on my side. I got this power from you and Falbium who comfort me when i down. I got this power from everyone who precious to me. And i will be damned if i let someone hurt my precious person!" Ise said with proud and determination voice. Vali blinked for moment but then slowly smirk

"Well.. Let show this clone the real power of dragon shall we?" Vali asked as white aura start to swirl around him

"Let's show him. Brother" Ise answer with smirk as crimson aura start to surrond him

""Come on! Albion/Ddraig!"" Ise and Vali said in unison

**[(Right away Vali/Ise!)]**

**I, who is about to awaken**

**Am the Red Dragon Emperor who holds the truth of the king up high**

**Holding the infinite hopes and unbreakable dreams and walking the path of righteousness**

**I will become an Emperor of Crimson Dragon**

**And I will lead you to the Path of Heaven, glowing in deep crimson light!**

**[Juggernaut Over Drive!]**

**I, who is about to awaken,**

**Am the White Dragon Emperor who will take the law down to the darkness.**

**I walk the road of domination with infinite destruction and by piercing through the imaginary dream.**

**I shall become a pure Emperor of White Dragon**

**And I shall have you obey the silvery-white illusions and the perfect evil ways!**

**(Juggernaut Over Drive)**

**Flashback over**

* * *

Vali smile a little at the memory he then see to all of student who watching him before he leave

"But know this. Because of that he become very care to his friend... Its because he never have friend before... He very protective toward his friend... Well because of that sometime he forgot about himself" added Vali with smile a little

'By the way i never heard news from Ise.. He said he going to visit Great Red... Perhaps i should ask him who know he maybe know where Ise at least.. I also need new strategy to able to fight him last time i barely able to hurt him' thought Vali as he walk back to his place

* * *

Back to Hyoudou Issei world. Unknown Castle (Third Person POV)

"So you back huh Shizune?" Ask some man around 40 wearing a lab coat and have bald head

"Yes Master Mabui.. I have return.." Answer Shizune

"Hahaha i see... So how your holiday with that devil?" Mabui ask with evil grin. Shizune eyes widened for a second hearing this but she quickly back to her blank face

"I don't know what are you talking about Master.." Shizune answer with calm

"So you already dare to lie huh?" Mabui asked as his expression turn into serious

"Again i don't know what you talk-"

"DONT LIE TO ME! I know everything! I place some camera inside your eyes and see what you do! I don't believe you let yourself get caught like that! You suppose to be bring data about Sirzechs Gremory! Now i have to deal with those damn Khaos Brigade for your faliure! Not to mention you also reveal my plan to that Devil!" Mabui yell to Shizune. Shizune immediately kneel into one knee and lower her head

"Forgive me Master.. You can punish me if you want but please at least let that man go..." Shizune said with pleaded tone

"You even can talk with those tone! Looks like you are failure like the other" Mabui sneered. Shizune didn't reply and keep bow

"Do you want to meet him again Shizune?" Mabui asked

"Huh?" Ask Shizune back

"I sure you hear it before" said Mabui with sharp eyes

"I-I-I... Yes.. I want to meet him again Master..." Shuzune said. Mabui then grinned and approach Shizune

"You can meet him again... In afterlife" before Shizune can react Mabui quickly inject her on neck make her fall to the ground and paralyzed

"Among thousand of my experiment you the only who able to adapt with Gogmagog, Nine Tails, Michael the archangel and Ophis snake cell. Its shame i have to dispose you since its very hard to get Michael blood. But don't worry. I will destroy your soul and then use your body as replacement for another... Hehehe hehehe hahahaha HAHAHAHA!"

Shizune struggle to stand but only to fail. She try to move her muscle but she can't.

* * *

**Music Black Holy by Komatsu Mikako**

'I'm sorry... My friend... I can't protect you... I'm sorry... I wish i stay with you and let my Master come to us... At least we can spend our time together more long' thought Shizune as all of her memory is flashesh in her mind. But what most flash on her mind is memory when she spend time with Ise. His smile... His laugh... His annoying face.. Yeah... She remember when she poke his cheeks... His expression is priceless and she willing to give anything to see it again...

'Goodbye.. My friend' with that Shizune close her eyes and accept her fate

BOOOOOOOOMMMM!

"What was that?!" Mabuil yelled

"SHIZUNEEEE!"

Shuzune eyes opened when hear someone call her

Outside earlier

'Well this is intresting place' thought Ise as he take a peek from tree and saw many Gogmagog far away and in front of him is many humanoid creature

**[So what are you going to do partner?]**

'Isn't it obvious?' Ise replied in his mind and show his battle maniac grin. Ddraig inside his head let out a laugh

'Destroy them all' Ise thought as he jump from the tree and remove his 3 seals then stab one of creature in head killed it with his bare hand immediately. Every humanoid creature quickly turn into him and let out a roar. Part of their body become of weapon

They started firing. Ise jumped up in the air, avoiding the bullets and kicked them towards the other, each with one of his feet. The creature behind them all raised their weapons and started shooting at him. Ise just ran towards them and summon his Lustrous

A few of them ran towards him with their weapon raised

Ise dodged the slash from the first creature by moving slightly to the right and then kicked him in the back with his left leg. He put the Lustrous in front of his face, blocking a slash. A few bullets hit him, but he made them bounce back at whoever shot him with Energy Force

He kicked the creature whose sword he had blocked in the crotch, making the others wince and send the said creautre flying somewhere

Three creature roared and jumped towards him with raised swords. He jumped up in the air, avoiding their swords.

He was hit by more bullets and he bounced them of again somewhere. When he landed behind them and they turned around, he used his Lustrous and send a wave of energy and cut them in two immediately. He then take a glance around us and see all of creature is dead but he have to jump to dodge a large fist. He look to the attacker and find it was one of Gogmagog. His eyes then twitched and suddenly a burst of energy out from his body and take shape into Deliora

"OUT OF MY WAY!" Ise roared as Deliora punch one of Gogmagog away. The other Gogmagog let out a howl and then began to attack him with Machine Gun

BANG! BANG! BANG!

Dozens of Gogmagog attack Ise merciless as they shot some rocket and throw some large rock. But suddenly a burst of crimson energy appear from the smoke

"Ready Ddraig?" Whisper Ise as he remove all of his seals then tossed them into Dimensional Pocket

**[Show them HELL partner!]** Ddraig roared in amusement

**I who is about to awaken**

**Am the Heavenly Dragon who has the principles of domination that surpass the God itself**

**I walk with "infinite" on my side, and "dream" as my path**

**I shall become Crimson Dragon Emperor of infinite**

**And I promise you all! I shall make you bow to the shining crimson of infinite!**

**[Juggernaut Drive!]**

BOOOOM!

An explosion appear after that and create a large amount of dust

"SHIZUNEEEE!"

Present

**"GRRAAAAAAAAHHHHHH" **a mighty roar come from the dust and when it cleared. Standing in front of all Gogmagog is a Crimson Humanoid Dragon with scale like armor and hold a black large aura that take shape into spear**(Imagine Phantom Blaster Dragon*google it if you want to see* but instead black its color is Crimson and the spear Ise hold is Lustrous. It become giant because it demonic energy)**

**"Jigoku inferuno bakuhatsu(Hell Inferno Explosion!)"** Ise let out a large crimson of blast and destroy 60 of Gogmagog with single blast then fly to the other Gogmagog

'Lke hell! Like hell i will let you stay become tool! I won't let you become like me! I will save you!' Thought Ise furiously as he kick Gogmagog and slash another one

**"SHIZUNE! I'M COMING FOR YOU!"** Ise roared as he slash down Gogmagog in two. The other Gogmagog then start to shot him and some of them try to grab him but all of them is blasted away by some invisible barrier

Some of them try tried to kick Ise in the face, Ise caught his leg, twisted it and slammed the Gogmagog down onto the ground then stomp it in head crushing it immediately

**"DONT GIVE UP! I WILL BRING YOU HOME! SHIZUNEEE!"** Ise roared as he slam Gogmagog that try to grab his tail with his tail

Ise then spread his wing and start to fly and slash another Gogmagog. He rampaged and destroy all Gogmagog who try to approach him. Suddenly the earth shaking and from the earth A gigantic size of Gogmagog with 6 hand appear

The mutate Gogmagog let out a mighty howl and then charge toward Ise

**"If size that you want then LET ME SHOW YOU THE REAL POWER OF MAOU CRIMSON DRAGON!"** Ise roared as a burst of crimson and mixed with orange-brown demonic energy surrounded his dragon body and make shape into gigantic humanoid dragon that same with his Dragon form but has same size with the mutate Gogmagog

Inside

"Hahaha! Looks like your friend come to take you! Good i don't need to waste my time to find him" Mabui said with arrogant tone. Shizune didn't reply and only try to move her body but still failed

'My friend... Thank you... Thank you for coming for me...' Shizune let out a tears of joy for the first time in her life when he heard what Ise saying

"Let see how your friend condition again my Gogmagog army..." Mabui said with laugh as he take a glance out side but when he look outside he stop laughing and his eyes widened

In front of him a large Dragon destroy his golem army like a toy! There are 150 hundred of them! Not to mention his Gogmagog miny army! They even can fight with whole Underworld for a month without stop! But this dragon destroy them like a giant who rampage in city.. All of his Gogmagog try to stop the dragon but only get slashed, blasted away, or crushed immediately. Some of Gogmagog try to grab the tail and slam him but the Gogmagog was the one who get slammed by the tail, many try to jump and stomp the dragon. But the dragon only let out a mighty roar and send all of Gogmagog away. When his mutate Gogmagog come out he grin a little but its quickly gone when he see the dragon become larger and destroy his mutate Gogmagog like another toy!

"W-W-What the hell is that?! H-He destroy them all like nothing! T-This is Monster!" Mabui shouted in fear as he began to shaking in fear. He quickly left from the room leaving Shizune alone because panic

'My friend... Thank you... I will waiting for you please come quickly' that was the last thought of Shizune before she close her eyes and stumble into deep sleep

**Music off**

* * *

Outside

SLASH!

The last Gogmagog being cut in two with Lustrous. Ise in dragon form immediately fly to the castle then slowly shrunk back into human form. He then enter the castle with Satan Eyes flare and his expression filled with anger. He began to destroy the castle interior with Dragon Shot and demonic energy. He quickly summon his mask and look for Mabui. After a minute of searching he then grinned under his mask

"Found you.." He tossed his mask and then blur away then appear in backyard with Mabui who try to escape with plane

"Oh no you WONT ESCAPE!" Ise roared as his demonic energy flare from his body and take shape into large hand and grab the plane then drag him down

BAAAM!

Ise tear the plane apart with his demonic energy and then find Mabui tremble and shaking

"P-Please! Let me go! I didn't disturb you! Why you attacking me?!" Mabui pleaded with tears on his eyes. Ise only stare at him with his Satan Eyes blazed

"You know why you scum.. You mess with my friend and you think you going to escape easily? Not a chance.. Let see how you handle your own torture" Ise said with cold and look into Mabui eyes and slowly his Satan Eyes spinning. Mabui then slowly stop tremble and his eyes turn into hollow

* * *

Mabui mind

"What? W-Where am i?!" Mabui shouted as he look around. He in some laboratorium and when he look his hand instead of his usual hand its a petite hand

"W-What happening?!" Mabui asked as he touch his face and can't feel any of he wrinkle

"Well are you ready for another experiment?" Mabui head shot up and he see himself with some lab tool. Mabui try to move his body but he can't. He can't run he paralyzed he want to scream but nothing out from his mouth. Old Mabui then start to drag him to some place where he see his experiment tool

"No.. NO! NOOO!" Mabui screamed he then suddenly realise he can scream. He try to move but he still can't move! Old Mabui grin manically and drag him

"NO!NO! NOOOOOOOOO!" Mabui screamed as he see old Mabui hold some knife to open his flesh.

When the procces over Mabui suddenly find himself in same state before he get tortured. He see his old self is come again

"Well are you ready for another experiment?" His old self asked with grin

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He try to move but he can't

**This will keep repeated and repeated for your entire life**

He suddenly turn and see a large pair of Crimson eyes with black makibishi shape as pupil glare at him from the darkness

"No! Please don't! Please!" Mabui pleaded

**But you doing this to hundred of children... Why i should let you out?**

"I-I promise i won't do this again! Please! Let me go! Please!" Mabui pleaded as he start to cry

**Mmm how about no? BWAHAHAHAHA**

"No! No! Please don't leave! HELP ME!" Mabui pleaded but suddenly a hand grab his shoulder. He turn and see his old self hold some knife and grinning manically

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!'

* * *

Real world

Mabui body lay in ground and foam appear from his mouth as his eyes become white

"Serve him right..." Ise said with cold. He then quickly blur again and appear in front of Shizune who lay in ground unconscious. He then slowly kneel and check her pulse

'Just get poisoned... She will heal in time' thought Ise with smile. He then carry Shuzune in bridal style then began to look around his eyes then caught something useful

"This is!" Ise muttered aloud Ise then began to look around and then he pull some table and lay Shizune in there then began to look the vial in front of him

"It-its soul of Sacred Gear! But how?!" Ise said in disbelief

'These data.. It maybe useful... Maybe i can get something good..' thought Ise as he then take the Vial and then look around

"Hmm. I must admit that bastard is smart. He able to create his own dimension. Lucky my device is able to teleport me to here" said Ise as he look into the monitor and read some folder

"Hmm i will bring this all with me.." Ise take the data from the computer, and also take some vial and the other. After that he approach Shizune and carry her then blur away

He then appear outside the castle with Shizune on his back. He slowly raise his single hand and slowly a large sphere of energy created. Slowly but sure it size become like meteor size but suddenly the meteor size energy shrunked into pitch black baseball-size energy. Ise then drop the energy to the ground from the sky

"Hakai no burakkuōbu(Black Orb of Destruction)" murmur Ise

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!

When the energy hit the ground the result is tremendous. Its blow 10KM away everything in there. Destroying what left from Gogmagog and the castle but Mabui who save somehow but still in coma

'Damn is very hard to restrain myself when my seal off. It take a lot of me to not destroy this entire dimension' thought Ise with sigh and then he glare at Mabui body

"You don't deserve to die.. You will suffer in your mind until your body rotten and your soul destroyed" Ise said with cold as he summon magic circle below him

"Thank you..." Shizune murmur in her sleep. Ise blinked hearing this then he slowly smile

"Your welcome Shizune..." Ise reply with soft voice as his magic circle teleported him away

* * *

We found Shizune still wearing her gothic lolita dress with her hair not tied sleep in some seat. Slowly she open her eyes. She blinked.. She then immediately sit and see everything around her.. She was in plane... The same plane!

"I see you have awaken"

Shizune then turn and found Ise drink some tea with smile to her. She immediately try to stand but she felt her leg and arm can't move

"Don't try to move.. The poison in your body is still there. But don't worry it will heal soon" Ise said as he stand and approach her

"W-Where are we?" Shizune asked in curious tone. Ise blinked but then smiled

'Looks like she get her emotion back' thought Ise with smile still on his face

"We on the way to go back to Japan" answer Ise with calm voice

"Master?"

"Don't worry he learn his lesson and don't call him Master anymore"

"I see..."

They then caught in comfortable silence as Ise stand and sit beside her while she only lower her head

"Hyoudou Issei Beelzebub"

"Huh?" Shizune turn again to see Ise who only smiled

"That's my name.. Hyoudou Issei Beelzebub.. Please call me Ise" Ise grin to her. Shizune eyes widened for second but then she smiled and nodded

"Thanks Ise" Shizune said with sincere smile.

'C-Cute' thought Ise with faint blush but he then quickly shook his head off and grin to her and he nodded

"That's what friend do! Help each other" Ise said with proud tone

"Oh here's the food you must be hungry" Ise said as he bring some food

"I can't eat.. I barely able to move my hand" Shizune replied

"Don't worry about that" Ise then grab some spoon then take food with it and handed to Shizune mouth

"Say Aaaa" Ise said. Shizune only blinked but then slowly she spoke

"Aaaa-mmph?" Ise quickly place the spoon on her mouth and pull it out again. Shizune slowly chewed the food and gulp it

"Pleasant?" Ise asked with smile. Shizune then smile and nodded then open her mouth again then Ise feed her again

"Just ask if you need to be feeded" said Ise with chuckle

"So what are you going to do when you go back to Japan?" Ask Ise

"Stay with you..." Shizune answer bluntly. Ise blinked and then rub his head sheepisly

"Are you sure? I mean you are free now you can go to see the world" replied Ise

"You say i should find someone important to me then life with them and protect them. I find someone important for me and that is you. So i will stay at your side" said Shizune with hint of determination in her voice. Ise merely shook his head and sighed in happy

"Well is okay if you want to" Ise said with smile as he feed Shizune again

**[Partner you do realise Rias and the other will curious about her right?]**

'Don't worry Ddraig.. I have plan for that already.. I already buy extra house in city.. I plan to let Tiamat and her stay in there, i also going to tell Tiamat to teach Shizune "basic of life" such as dressing, cooking, take a bath and the other' thought Ise

**[If you say so is fine by me since you got a new girl on your harem]** replied Ddraig with perverted giggle

'Ddraif i'm warning you...'

**[What?! Its true isn't it? In my opinion Sona or Rias is the best and second is Akeno or Xenovia right now. But with Shizune hmm maybe she can rivalry Akeno and Xenovia and with her manipulation body i bet when you and her in bed she can give you pleasure from-]**

'DAMARE YO! BAKA ERO-DRAGON!(SHUT UP IDIOT PERVERT DRAGON!)' Ise interjected with furious blush in his face. Ddraig then let out perverted laugh hearing his surrogate brother respond. Ise then suddenly felt something rub his nose and it make him broke out from his mind

"Ise?" Shizune called him. Ise eyes widened he then realise that Shizune just rub his nose with her own. Needless to say Ise turn into tomato immediately

"S-Shizune!" Ise stammered

"Yes?" Shizune blinked

Ise then sighed and rub his temple to regain his composure, have perverted dragon inside your head really annoying not to mention a very dense person not realise he also one of dense person

"Ah by the way let me check your condition" Ise said as he place the food and then open his dimensional pocket to take medicine but accidentally some box is also dropped to the floor

"Ah damn.." Ise then crouch and try to take the box. His eyes then widened for second and then he slowly smile and take the box with him

"What is that Ise?" Shizune asked to Ise who open the box

"Say Shizune. Do you know Evil Piece system?" Ask Ise as he hold Piece of Bishop that glowing with orange-brown aura

* * *

**Yeah! Done! So it decided that Shizune would be Bishop since Serafall will become his Quenn later. And for Knight and the other i still don't know. But Shizune will take 1 Bishop piece that transform into Mutation Piece. Why? Well dude she is part of Nine Tails, Gogmagog, Angel and contain Ophis Snake inside her! His other Bishops is Ravel Anyway for Knight, Rook and Pawn i still can't figure any idea, and maybe i will add Moka Akashiya from Rosario-Vampire as Knight. For Pawn and Rook i still don't know. So give me any suggestion. Oh and here Shizune data**

* * *

OC

Name: Shizune

Age: 40(Appearance 17)

Gender: Female

Race: Devil(reincarnated from human)/NineTails/Gogmagog/OphisSnake/Angel

Appearance: same with Kurumi Tokisaki from Date A Live except there aren't clock in her gold eyes(i choose this one becuse i like her figure her different eyes also fit her as someone that been experimented x3)

Powers:

Fox Fire: Shizune have mastered her fox fire ability to the fullest. Her fire gives off extreme heat that rivals that of Vritra's black flames

Fox Illusion: Shizune part of Nine Tails able to make illusion and since she already mastered Senjutsu she illusion technique is considered Maou-class

Holy energy: being part of Angel especially Michael. Shizune have high amount of Holy energy, she can create light based weapon or bullet. She become devil didn't affect her ability to manipulate light

Shapeshifter/Body Manipulation: Shizune get this from Gogmagog cell that mutated when it infuse with Nine Tails. She able to transform her body into weapon. She also able to transform into animal or other creature, Ise believe that she will be able to transform into full Nine Tails if she want to train harder since she have part of Nine Tails not to mention she has another part

Immense Strength: Shizune have part of Ophis snake inside her and give her a powerful energy though using Ophis power will drain almost all of her energy but it very strong since it strong enough to destroy Ise Deliora lv2 who have remove one of his seals

Personallity: Shizune has a robotic and straightforward personality. Originally trained to doing what his master instruct her to similiar like Ise when he was tool but she still held emotion and not fall too far like Ise. Unlike Ise who train to manipulate emotion and trick anyone. Shizune was raised in a sterile, closed off environment(she usually cast illusion to people so she not too open), she is initially extremely innocent and naive

Likes: stay with Ise and Cake

Dislike: anyone who hurt Ise(or too close to him maybe?)

Bio: in this chapter


	12. Chapter 10

**I will summarize few thing from now on in order to forward this story. for example like training with Gasper. i have read many dxd fanfic and i have to say people more like short and to the point rather than long detailed.**

* * *

**Chapter 10 Crazyness at school**

* * *

"My name is Shizune..."

I sighed and rub my temple. Its been 3 days since Shizune stay with Tiamat. Shizune said she want to school with me though i told her just to stay but she reject it. And seeing her she will keep follow me to anywhere. Right now she introduce herself in front of class. Her hair is in tied in twin ponytail and down to her shoulder with her bang cover her gold eyes

"Okay does anyone have question for Shizune-san?"

As soon the teacher saying that almost all boy rise their hand

"How old are you?" One of boy ask

"17"

"What your favorite food?"

"Anything that Ise give"

BAM!

I slam my head into desk. I know she going to mess up! This is why i don't want she to enroll in school before she can adapt with life!

"W-what do you mean?! What your relation with Ise?!" Motohama yelled in angry. Shizune about to answer but i beat her quickly

"We are friend from long distance!"

Everyone turn into me. And then turn to Shizune who thinking for a while but then she nodded hhhhhh safe...

"What your hobby?"

"Hanging out with Ise..."

BAM!

I slam my head again

"W-What your like and dislike?"

"I like Ise and dislike..."

She then paused and class temperature drop several degree!

"Whoever that try to hurt Ise..."

[GULP]

The entire class except me gulped while i only shook my head and sigh

"W-Well y-you can p-pick your seat then!"

Even the teacher is afraid to her.. Shizune then approach me. I turn and see there aren't any seat left that close to me where she going sit?

"You! Move Aside"

I sweatdropped. I should knew it... She just rob somone seat! Poor students only nodded and then leave. She then sit at my side, i stare blankly at her then whisper

"You don't need to do that..."

"I just do what i need to keep my Master safe.."

"Don't call me that! Call me Ise only!"

"Ise only?"

"Yes"

"Ok Ise only"

BAM!

I slam my head to desk again. Oh why this happen to me?

"That's not sane thing to do..."

Yeah.. You the one who talk. Like its sane for someone who obviously don't know how to... Err i don't know what the word that match your situation now

* * *

Lunch break

I can see Rias eyes twitched, no not just her. The same can be said to Asia, and Xenovia too. Curse me! I should stay at roof as usual rather than go into cafetaria!

"Care to explain who this girl Ise?"

"Care to explain who these girls Ise?"

I rub my back head sheepisly. Mann woman is scary

"Rias this is my LONG friend when i were Issei B. I meet her when i hunt Dragon fruit and Shizune this is Rias"

I explain to Rias who glare at Shizune and Shizune who glare back while cling at my arm

"Oh"

That's the only respond from Shizune before she and Rias glare each other again. Her voice is still hollow but oh well at least she have more expression

"Maa, maa. Why don't we just eat with peace?"

"Fine"

I sigh in relief. Honestly this is more troublesome than i thought. I then open my bento followed by the other. I take glance to Shizune bento and frowned a bit. Its only rice and scrambled egg

"Shizune. What kind of food is that?"

On my reply Shizune merely tilted her head

"Rice and egg"

"I know what it is. What i mean is why you only eat those two?"

"This is already good"

I sighed and then take her bento away then trade it with mine

"Here you eat mine. You have to eat more healthy food for your body. You already eat unhealthy food for a long time"

My bento contain, rice, vegetable, curry beef so well at least it more healthy than rice and egg. Shizune stare at me blankly then nodded. I turn and see Rias and the other stare at me with curious expression

"I will explain more later"

That's the only thing i said to them. Shizune need balance diet for her health. I can say she must be eat thrash in her entire life before i meet her

"Good right?"

I asked with grin. Shizune give me her usual face and nodded she then hand me the bento again

"Huh? Are you done? You still have to eat"

"Feed me"

DOOOONNN

Uh-oh... I can feel temperature around us is drop somehow

"Err you can eat alone Shizune why i should feed you?"

"Didn't you the one who say if i want to be feeded all i need only ask?"

Okay this time the temperature is ALMOST zero! I turn and see Rias. Her bang covered her eyes and a crimson aura appear from her body. Just when i about to retort i feel another pressure. I turn again and see Shizune also let out deadly aura! It even more deadly than Rias!

"If you dare to lay a hand to Ise-"

"Girl please don't fight in here"

I said with pleaded tone to them

"Rias i will explain everything later okay? Please believe in me.. Shizune you didn't need to do that.."

Shizune calmed down a bit and nodded. Rias sighed and rub her temple then puffed her cheeks

"Fine!"

I then take my chopstick and start to feed Shizune. But few second later

"Ise aaa"

I stare blankly at Rias and then sighed. They won't let me go with easy.. I open my mouth and let her feed me though Shizune is seems didn't like it. Seriously she really possesive toward me. Can't be helped i her first friend. Few second later Asia also join to feed me, Xenovia also try to feed me while Akeno only chuckle but she also try to feed me *sigh*

Huh what this smell?

I turn and see Ramen? I never knew there are ramen in cafetaria. Is it new menu?

"Girls be right back"

I then go to cafetaria and look at the menu. Wow! It sure have ramen!

"Is this new?"

"Ah? Yes it is. Would you like to try?"

"Yes! Give me 50 bowl!"

The waitress blinked at my statement then she give me nervous smile

"A-Are you sure? I mean isn't it too much?"

"Nah! There's aren't too much for Ramen! Do you have any sushi perhaps?"

"U-Uh o-okay if you say so. No we don't have any sushi. Soo.. 50 bowl of ramen?"

"Yes! 10 shrimp ramen, 15 pork ramen, 10 beef ramen, 5 chicken ramen, 10 curry ramen!"

"R-Right away!"

I grinned and i can feel i'm drooling a little! Ohhh! Ramen! I then turn and see everyone in cafe stare at me with shock expression except Shizune. I ignore them and humming then back to my seat and Rias look at me with gaped mouth

"Ise... Isn't that too much?"

"Ha? Nah! I still can go on! But let it be since this is new Menu i have to taste and savor it then give my opinion so this cafe can make better!"

I said it with shift my black sunglasses and sound of cling could be heared

'Where that glasses come from?' Everyone thought at the same time with sweatdropped

"I-I see... Is it really that... Complicate?"

"Rias. If you don't get the right temperature of the water correct, the noodles won't taste well. And just the right cut of pork is needed in pork ramen. Not to mention you have to soften the vegetables just right that it doesn't taste too crunchy or too soft. The wonders of ramen are beyond even my Maou eye's. Only ramen that deserve to be Main Menu of True Maou like me!"

I answered Rias question with proud tone and triumph style

'Only you Ise.. Only you..' thought everyone with sweatdropped again except Shizune who clapping at Ise pose

I then notice the waitress come with 10 bowl ramen

"Here's the 10 pork ramen first"

"Ah! Thank you! Itadakimasu!"

I immediately dig in and with one slurp i finish one entire bowl then began to chew it and gulped

"Hmm i give 7 out of 10!"

'Bloody hell? How could he do that?! Are there some Black hole in his mouth?!' Everyone thought with comical shock expression except Shizune who clapping more loud to Ise in awe

* * *

Old House

"So this girl is got captured by some crazy scientist, her memory erased and her emotion also disposed?"

"Pretty much yes. I recognize her when i sense part of her aura, that's why i stay close with her. She need to be teached basic of life again.. She almost life like robot. Please understand this"

Rias seems take my story well but then she nodded. I feel bad for lying but i can't told her that she my peerage

"I see... So now she going to stay with you?"

"Nope. I already buy some extra house for her and Tiamat so yeah she not gon-"

Before i can finish my speak Shizune suddelny cling on my arm again

"Today Ise stay with me"

This isn't gonna going well

"Fine Ise you can stay with her tonight.."

"Eh?"

I blinked. Did Rias just let me free? She always cling on me at night

"You sure?"

"Yes i sure. Is fine anyway your bed is large enough to patch 3 person"

"..."

"..."

I should know she won't let me go easily. I sighed and nodded slowly. After few explanation again we decide to do our routine job. That until i hear something

TUK! TUK!

I turn and see one of my Bee is poking the window. I then walk toward the window and open it

"Report.."

BZZZ!

My eyes become wide for moment but then i show my battle maniac grin

"You sure?"

BZZZ! BZZZ!

"Fine dismiss do not engage him. I personally going to deal with him"

With that my Bee fly again and slowly i began to chuckle

"Ise?"

"Is okay Rias. I have something to deal. Oh please bring Shizune to home and get along okay? Pretty please!"

After i saying that i then quickly jump from the window

* * *

Third Person POV

"Hey Ise wait!" Rias called him as soon Ise leave. She then sighed and rub her temple

"He always go around whenever he want" mumble Rias. She then turn and decide to take Shizune first just about when she open her mouth and turn she see Shizune also gone

"I should knew..." Rias said with annoyed tone make everyone in room giggle

Meanwhile a young man with dark silver hair and light brown eyes staring at the school in front of him with calm face. His hair is blewed by wind

"Well well Hakuryuukou what make you come here?" Vali hearing his tittle called quickly turn his gaze and see another young man lean on school gate wall with calm and smirk to him

'I didn't even sense him. Intresting' thought Vali with smirk

"Well Welsh Dragon i surprise you visit me alone. My name is Vali the Hakuryuukou" Vali introduce himself

"Well I'm Hyoudou Issei the Sekiryuutei" Ise replied with smirk as he approach Ise and stretch his hand. Vali blinked for moment but then grab Ise hand and shook it

"Pleasure to meet my rival" Ise said with his battle maniac smirk

"Hoo looks like i'm not the only one who enjoy fighting" Vali reply with his own battle maniac smirk as they let each other hand go they stare at each other eyes. Seeing Ise eyes Vali can tell that his Rival is more than he give credit for. He can see that Ise will give him at least challenge in battle

"That's right. For example, if i begin to do something magical to Hyoudou Issei here"

Vali about to move his hand to Ise nose but suddenly his instinct scream to him and he move his head to the side and dodge some bullet that being shoot toward him from sky but the bullet manage to grazing his cheek make it bleed

"Next one will blow your head"

Vali then turn his gaze to sky and see Shizune floating in her battle outfit(her dress and her hair being tied up like Kurumi Tokisaki in battle) and her hand is already turn into gun while her other hand become light-blue fire blade with pair of golden wing on her back

"Shizune don't. He won't do anything strange" said Ise. Shizune hearing this then slowly float to his side with her hand still on gun and blade form

"Hoo and who this girl Welsh Dragon?" Vali asked

"This is my friend. Shizune, Shizune this is Vali my rival" Ise said with sing song tone. Shizune only nodded with her usual(blank) expression then her hand turn back and her wing is disperse.

"Shizune..." Shizune said as she extend her hand. Vali blinked for moment but then grab her hand and shook it

"Vali.." Vali replied with calm, he then release Shizune hand and turn to Ise

"I don't know you be friend with Angel especially the one with Golden Wing" Vali said with surprised tone

"If you think what i thinking then you wrong. The golden wing just one of her ability and also she is devil" Ise replied

"Devil with body manipulation ability? Hmm truly intresting" Vali said with awe in his tone

"Well anyway enough about me and Shizune. What are you doing here Vanishing Dragon? I sure you don't want to settle your fight with me now. This place is not big enough for us" comment Ise with calm

"I just want to pay visit. Hyoudou Issei, what rank do you think your strength is in this world?" Vali asked. Ise didn't answer and only stare at him

'This really bring back some memory' thought Ise with chuckle inwardly

"Counting from the top in your condition from the report it would be a 4 digit number. No, for the perverted owner, it should be even lower? But after meeting you looks like the report about you being pervert is not true. I think it would be 3 digit perhaps not to mention you also beat Kokabiel" said Vali with calm

"Nah. I'm not that good, but maybe 3 digit... Around 200 or 500 perhaps.. And for Kokabiel i only break his mind then make him blind. I merely using brain" Ise lied with modest tone

"Ah you right. You know i the one who restrain Kokabiel from killing himself when he want to kill himself when he awake. He begged Azazel to finish him, but Azazel only say no and froze him into Cocytus" said Vali. Ise snorted when hearing this

"Serve him right. But really Kokabiel is not that strong" said Ise with wave his hand

"There are a lot of strong people in this world. Even the Crimson Satan, Sirzechs Lucifer won't fit in the top ten" said Vali

"I agree but surely Sirzechs Lucifer is fit in top 10 if he use his power seriously not to mention there are Ajuka Beelzebub both of them considered Super Devil for nothing"

"Perhaps.. However, the first place is decided. Its a fixed existence"

"Pffft that gigantic Dragon is maybe the strongest but he also the strangest dragon i ever know" retort Ise when he know who Vali talking about

"Ahh i take a guess you know about Great Red" reply Vali

"Yeah Ddraig has told me about him. I mean he is the strongest but all he do is only flying around lazily and watching from Dimensional Gap" Ise said with sigh. Hearing this Vali couldn't help but chuckle a litte his rival sure is intresting. He then shrug his shoulder

"Anyway, i didn't come here to fight today. I just wanted to see the school i visited last time. I came to Japan while escorting Azazel, but i was bored. I won't fight you here, not to mention i have a lot of work to do" said Vali as he turn and walk away only to find Ise grab his shoulder

"A little spar won't be hurt right?" Ise asked with battle maniac grin and Vali reply wih his own grin

"I think it won't be hurt" Vali replied

"Well let's do it here. Hand to hand combat since we don't want to make everyone interrupt our battle right?" Ise said as he walk back and get into battle stance. Vali merely smirked and then get into his own

"You shall be the referee Shizune" said Ise and Shizune only nodded blankly

"Start!"

Ise and Vali flew towards each other with their fist extended. When their fist met there was a big explosion and a lot of dusk. Ise flew out one end and Vali out of the other, they both landed on their feet. Vali charged at Ise and punched at his face. Ise then moved his face to the side and caught Vali hand and flung him to the ground but Vali manage to hold his ground with flip and land with his feet then he grab Ise hand and threw him to nearby wall

Ise manage to flip and stomp the wall then dash to Vali. He charged at Vali and delivered a flurry of punches which Vali deflected with his hand. Vali then countered with a spinning roundhouse kick which Ise blocked by grabbing Vali ankle and tossing him away. Vali spun in midair and landed gracefully. Ise was on Vali again instantly this time with an axe kick which Vali barely dodged by flip back. The impact of Ise kick created a small crater in the floor

"Not bad you are intresting Hyoudou Issei" said Vali with smirk

"Thanks for your comment. Now shall we continue?" Ise asked as he get into battle stance again and Vali nodded

The self proclaimed True Maou aimed a punch at his rival solar plexus; Vali swatted it to the side and downward in the hopes of knocking Ise off balance. No such luck as Ise went down and pushed himself into a handstand, launching a kick that managed to hit Vali in the face and make the man stumble back. Pushing himself into a flip Ise went for an axe kick to Vali's collar bone; Vali put up both arms to guard and immediately regretted it as he was forced to a knee

'He's stronger than i thought. This could be intresting' thought Vali

Vali grabbed onto Ise legs with both hands and was about to flip his rival over. However Ise used his other leg to jump up and over Vali, using the man's grip to keep himself balanced and launched a kick to the dark grey haired man's face. Vali was forced to let go of Ise's leg as he tilted his head to the side and dodged the kick. He turned around and managed to kick Ise in the chest on the self proclaimed True Maou way down, said boy moving with the blow and going into a series of flips as he jumped away to gain some distance. Vali and Ise show their own battle maniac smirk. Both of them then dash and their fist met again, create another dusk. And once again Ise flew out one end and Vali out of the other, they both landed on their feet but then Vali drop his stance and relaxed surprising Ise but slowly he also lower his stance

"You are better than i thought Hyoudou Issei. I do wish we can continue our fight but you see i have other thing to do but i sure gonna enjoy our battle when the time come Hyoudou Issei" said Vali with smirk

"I also going to enjoy it Vali.." Ise replied. Vali merely grunt and nodded with smirk as he turn his heels and then leave

**[He's on the same level with the first time you fight him partner]**

'Hmm that mean i don't need to remove my seals when fighting him. But if he use Balance Breaker its another story. I think i will fight with Balance Breaker too then since its not polite if i beat him without Balance Breaker right' thought Ise with glee

**[Well you never use Balance Breaker before this should be intresting]**

'Ah by the way Ddraig i notice my chant for Juggernaut Drive yesterday is... Different.. Do you know why?' Ise asked

**[What?! You mean you chant those word and you don't know what you chanting?!]**

'Err... Yeah i only chanting it since somehow the word appear in my mind' Ise said sheepisly

**[Sometime you can be genius but sometime you are idiot ] **

'HEY!'

**[Let me explain. You have 2 mode Juggernaut Drive and 2 mode Juggernaut Over Drive and each chant is different. The first mode Juggernaut Drive will transform you like yesterday but the other one will make you become more tiny but deadly, your form will be different of course. So basically the first form is like a warrior wielding large broadsword while the second form is like poisonous knife the same can be said to Juggernaut Over Drive]**

'I see... Then how about the other one?' Ise asked again

**[Partner.. I think we already agree you will never using that form anymore] **

'I know Ddraig-nii. But that form is the strongest form i ever have. I maybe have to using it if something happen. This world not like us who have been peace. It still in middle of war. Who know there are another Ophis clone out there' Ise answer with sigh mentally

**[Fine if you say so i will check it later.. But know that i never agree when you using that form]**

'Thanks Ddraig-nii!'

POKE! POKE!

Ise groaned when he felt Shizune poke her cheek again

"Master are you back already from your lala-land?" Shizune asked as she poke Ise cheek

"Shizune, how many time i have to said i was on talk with Ddraig! I'm not go into lala-land or have my own land!" Ise growled to her make her stop poking him

"Oh" reply Shizune bluntly

"And don't call me Master! Call me Ise on- i mean call me Ise!" Ise growled again

"Ok Ise" reply Shizune with same monotone voice

"Come let get your stuff move to my home for today" Ise said as he walk. Shizune nodded and then follow her master, she quickly walk beside him and then clung at his hand. Ise seeing this only smile and pat her head with his other hand make her purr cutely

'She deadly but also like a child..' thought Ise with smile

* * *

Next day Class Visit day (Ise POV)

"Ise. Asia-chan. I'll come later with Otou-san."

My mother is full of spirit since this morning. It's all right even if you don't say these things in front of the entrance but more than me she seems to want to see how Asia is. She said that even father took a paid vacation. This one really a happy family

Well, since my parents adore Asia like their own daughter, they'll want to see her. The person in question, Asia replies with a "Yes!" and a huge smile that stretched her entire face.

The "Family" living with you will come but Asia has been so happy and was waiting for this day.

"Shizune-chan are your parent also going to attend the meeting?"

Mother ask to Shizune with curious uh-oh bad question

"I'm an orphan Mrs. Hyoudou.."

"Oh my. I'm sorry for that"

Shizune only nodded with blank expression in respond. Maybe i shouldn't bring her with me for today

"Don't worry Shizune-chan. You won't be alone. We also going to see you"

Shizune only nodded again and say thank you to them

And just like that, it is the day of the visit.

They say it's a classroom visit but in actuality it is more of an open house display. It's natural that it's all right for parents to come, but it's also all right for students from middle school to visit and see how the classes are. It's possible that the guardians of those Middle school students will also come to visit; it's quite an open event.

Not only our parents, but also because Kuou Academy's Middle school division's Kouhais will come to visit, we of the high school division are excessively nervous, since we don't want to wrongly answer in front of the kouhais.

"… I am not interested."

While sighing Rias says that. She somehow seems to dislike classroom visit. Though her father and Sirzech are visiting, it seems even Rias hates for her family to see what her class is like. If two crimson haired men visit the classroom, it'll become a hot topic of discussion.

If your parent also same like the one in my world then i sympathise with you from my heart Rias.

This time for my parents, beyond me it's Asia as well so I'll be attending class like normal. We head for our classroom after parting ways with Rias at the school entrance.

Somehow the class starts, and from the open door in the back, parents of my classmates keep coming in.

The class is English. The male teacher, who was pumped up more than usual, was for some reason distributing a rectangular object wrapped in a bag to the students. Huh? What's this? Does this sort of thing happen in English?

For the devils who can speak in all languages, English is the best place to show it. But meh. My grade is average but if i can make good impression on my parent it will be good

While thinking that, looking at the object closely... Is this PVC clay? The teacher gleefully says to me who was dubiously thinking that.

"Got it, try making something you like with the PVC clay I handed you just now. An animal is fine as well. A person is fine as well. A house is fine as well. Whatever image you're thinking about in your mind right now, try making it into a shape. That sort of English conversation is also there."

Is it just me or this teacher is sick? What the connection of PVC clay and english class?

"Let's Try!"

I guess i don't have any choice haahhhhh

"I-It's difficult."

I turn and see Asia she's already making it. As usual her adaptation to these sort of things is fast

"Asia-chan, keep going!"

"Asia-chan, you're looking cute!"

While turning my head to the voices I recognise, my parents were turned facing Asia and yelling.

Ooh, When did you enter the room. More like, while their son is over here, they're facing their video camera towards Asia. Dad…

Realising father and mother's voice, she turned back and did it happily. Aren't they perfectly like a parent-child. No, with that I am also more than happy enough. I wish my childhood was like this.

"Sensei i done.."

I turn and see Shizune done with her PVC... Is that me? Holy shit! Its really me!

"Oooh! Looks like you have talent on this Shizune-san!"

I-Its not i'm not like it but...

"Ise..."

Shizune handed me the statue and the whole class let out aaaw

"Err err thanks Shizune"

I rub my backhead sheepisly and take the statue. Shizune smiled and back into her seat again and start to knead again... Does she going to made another statue of me? Ah well i think i need to start kneading too before too late! Imagine anything huh? Well... I close my eyes and let my hand move by instinct

"Hyo-Hyoudou-kun…."

Noticing, there is someone's hand on my shoulder. Opening my eyes and turning my face I found it was sensei.

For some reason, with an astonished expression he was shaking his whole body.

What? Somehow, it seems by looking at my hands he's astonished. I also look at my hands and... There was a magnificent statue of... Sera-chan?

"Ooh!"

There's an excited cheer from the class. More like, looking at me, they let out a breath of admiration "Ooh!". While i only stare blankly at the statue

"W-Wonderful… Hyoudou-kun. To think that you had this sort of talent… This class was the right choice after all. Once again I was able to draw out a student's hidden ability…"

Sensei says that while his eyes are soaked with tears..

I wonder how you doing Sera-chan? Last time i see you is before Vali visiting me... Almost few years ago *sigh*

* * *

**Flashback**

"Serafall how your condition?!" Sirzechs yelled to Serafall as he dispose some Old Maou Faction devil

"I'm doing fine! *pant* I can handle them!" Serafall shouted back but the truth is she having problem. She got ambushed by enemy before she able to call reinforcement and now she having hard time since one of enemy manage to hurt her

Sirzechs hearing this frowned from Serafall sound she definetely not fine, he already contact Ajuka and Falbium but the Old faction also send assassin after them and they handle their own. The reason why Sirzechs able to come first is he was on his way to Serafall place to hide from Grayfia but on his way he felt someone following him so he quickly dispose them and rash to Serafall. Sirzechs quickly dispose one of devil with Power of Destruction and approach her

"You sure? That wound seems serious! I can hold them back and let you escape for a while" Sirzechs said as he stand back to back with Serafall

"NO! I still can go on!" Serafall yelled but she quickly hold her stomach where it got shoot before

"Serafall!" Sirzechs yelled

GRUMBLE GRUMBLE

Suddenly from the ground a large serpent out and let out a mighty roar

"Jormugandr!" Sirzechs said in worry tone

"GGRRAAAHHH! They told me there are two strong fighter in here but no! Its only a trash!" Jormougandr roared as he glare to Sirzechs and Serafall

"Damn it! Not now!" Sirzechs shouted

"Sirzechs-chan can you use your power to kill him?" Serafall asked

"Maybe... But i won't use it! It can destroy everything around me" Sirzechs replied

"Then use it!" Serafall shouted

"What?! No! I won't use it while you here!" Sirzechs complained

"If you not use it both of us going to die!" Serafall yelled

"SHUT UP YOU WORM!" Jormugandr roared as he lash his tail to Serafall and Sirzechs. Sirzechs manage to dodge it but Serafall who about to jump and dodge it suddenly winced in pain and got hit

"Serafall!" Sirzechs shouted. Serafall then crash through tree and cough blood. Jormugandr then lunged to Serafall who still floating in air then open his mouth to swallow her

"DIE!" Jormugandr roared just about when Jormugandr eat her suddenly he got blasted by crimson energy

"What the?" Sirzechs then turn and see a crimson scale mail who caught Serafall in bridal style and landed softly at land

'Crimson armor?' Serafall thought barely as she stumble into deep sleep

"Sekiryuutei..." Sirzechs murmured

"Ah Jormugandr. Its nice to see you Ddraig say hi and tell me to kick your ass just like what he did long ago" Sekiryuutei mocked as he place Serafall to the ground and fly away from her and float in front Jormugandr

"YOU! DDRAIGG!" Jormugandr roared as he charge to Sekiryuutei. The Sekiryuutei stand firm and then a crimson energy blasted through his entire body

**I, who is about to awaken,**

**Am the Heavenly Dragon who has stolen the principles of domination from God**

**I laugh at the "infinite", and I grieve at the "dream"**

**I shall become the Red Dragon of Domination**

**And I shall sink you to the depths of the crimson purgatory!**

Sekiryuutei then transformed. His armor become more dragonic as his helmet turn into more dragon, his gauntlets nail become more sharper and a wing appear behind him and also blades appear from the various jewels on his scale mail

Sirzechs seeing this quickly go to Serafall and carry her to safe place seeing this battle going to be dangerous

"Pick someone at your size Jormugandr!" Sekiryutei roared as he shoot a fire energy blast from his mouth to Jormugandr face

"AAAARRRGHHHHH!" Jormugandr hissed in pain but his wound quickly regenerated. He then glare to Sekiryuutei but suddenly the Sekiryuutei vanish and appear in front of his eyes then stab him with claw to his eyes

"AARRGGGHH!"

Sekiryuutei quickly fly back and then shoot a various fire energy to Jormugandr giant body burned every part of his body but all of them quickly regenerated

"It useless Ddraig! You can't defeat me! You will pay for what you did to me before!" Jormugandr hissed through pain and try to attack Jormugandr with various energy shoot

"Well then.. Try to survive from THIS!" Sekiryuutei roared as jewel on his chest glowing in green light

**[Longinus Smasher!]**

Ise shoot an energy beam of immense power from his chest. The beam immediately destroy all Jormugandr attack and destroy Jormugandr who shocked without any trace

Sekiryuutei panting as his scale armor is start to disperse then he fall to the ground

Sirzechs who watching only can gape in awe seeing the tremendous power that been shoot from the Sekiryuutei but he quickly regain his composure and quickly approach Sekiryuutei. He then surprised to see the Sekiryuutei still conscious after unleashed that attack before

"Not need to worry... I'm not your enemy" Sekiryuutei said with calm tone

'For now..' Sekiryuteii thought silently

"I see... Thanks for your help.. I don't think we going to survive" Sirzechs replied

"Well lucky you Ddraig sense power of his old enemy" Sekiryutei chuckled

"I see.. My name is Sirzechs Gremory. May i know your name Sekiryuutei?" Sirzechs ask politely

"Me? I'm Issei.." Ise replied

"No surname?" Sirzechs narrowed his eyes in curious

"Issei Akuma.. I'm Extra Demon that doesn't have a clan like Mesphisto Pheles... That Serafall girl... Does she okay?" Ise asked. Sirzechs actually curious about the man in front of him but seeing he just save his life he decide to drop it for now

"Ah? Yes she fine but the wound in her stomach make me worry" Sirzechs answered

"... Bring her to me.. Let me check her" Ise replied. Sirzechs narrowed his eyes but then nodded. He take Serafall and lay her on Ise side. Ise then began to check her stomach and hold her middle chest

"She has couple of broken ribs.. Perhaps 4... Her bone in forearms, ankles and shoulder also broken.. That is not the problem but the wound in her stomach is contain poison that already spread to her body" Ise said skeptically

"What?! How long she can hold? Can you heal her?" Sirzechs ask in worry. Ise then rub his temple and place his hand to Serafall stomach

"Only few minute.. Maybe 15 minute... I can but it may take a lot of me.. I just use Longinus Smasher before and Juggernaut Drive. Healing her in my condition now can kill me..." Ise explained. Sirzechs hearing this quickly frowned his expression become sad and he stare at Serafall who unconscious

'Actually she still have 30 minute and i going only to unconscious for few days and will put into near death condition.. But you not need to know' thought Ise

"Is that so... I understand then... You not-"

"I will heal her" Ise interrupted Sirzechs with sigh little

"What?! No you don't need to-"

"Don't worry.. At least if i died i do something useful" Ise interrupted again as he brought both of his hand to Serafall stomach and then using Energy Force

"Urgghhh..." Ise winced in pain as he felt his energy is draining. He using his Energy Force to neutralize the poison inside Serafall body. Slowly he can felt the poison is start to mixed with his energy and turn into vaccine inside Serafall body. After the poison is neutralized Ise then panting so hard. He then take a glance to Serafall face who before is pale but now slowly gain back her color

'I must admit she's quite cute.. Her figure will be useful in seduced someone' thought Ise

"Hey you okay?" Sirzechs asked in concern

"Well... Do me a favor.. Catch me.." Ise said weakly as he stumble into deep sleep. The last thing he heard is Sirzechs who call his name

**Flashback over**

* * *

That was my first meeting with her.. The real is i know Old Maou faction going to ambush Sera-chan and i also plan to kill her but since my order is to become spy i was thinking why not gain their trust first? The more trust i gain the more chance i will able to eliminate them from inside' and it was confirmed true. I able to eliminate almost all of New Maou faction familiy by myself during my mission as spy

* * *

**Flashback**

"What is the meaning of this?" Ise asked as he held his wounded shoulder and glare to Falbium, Sirzechs, Ajuka and Serafall

"Drop it Ise. We know who you are" Falbium said with cold tone

"I don't know what you talking about" Ise replied with narrowed his eyes

'They knew?! Damn it i know letting Vali and Azazel life will cause problem!' Ise thought furiously in his mind

"Please don't make it harder Ise. We know you are spy from Old Maou faction and the one who responsible for destroying many of Devil clan" Sirzechs said bitterly, he also not believe at first Ise is spy. He and Serafall is his best friend since the accident. The only one who seems wary about Ise is Ajuka then Falbium. He also show the same reaction like Serafall at first but seeing all proof that Vali and Azazel bring to them clearly Ise really a spy

"Spy? What are you talking about?!" Ise yelled to him

"Is useless to play your act Ise. We knew already.. I always suspicious at you since the accident of Halphas family. The report tell they detect a trace of dragonic and demonic energy i first chose to ignore it since Old Maou Faction also able to manipulate Jormungandr but seeing your behavior it make me curious at you" Ajuka said with glare and Ise glare back

"Ise-chan... Is lie right? Its not true isn't it?" Serafall asked in hope

"You gotta kidding me! I don't know anything! Serafall is true! Believe me!" Ise yelled again. Ajuka shook his head and then threw some photo to Ise. Its a photo of Ise talked with some Old Maou Faction in Grigori

"You still want to decline?" Falbium said with stern voice but inside he also sad. Ise is one of his good friend they often hanging out together and being lazy together

Ise seeing this photo have shock face for moment but it back into his calm face. There's no point to hide anything... He's been caught and now he have to escape to go back to Old Maou faction and tell them to rush their plan. He then stand firm and ignore the pain in his shoulder and close his eyes then sigh. When he open his eyes this time his eyes turn into hollow and his face also turn into emotionless

"Looks like i being cornered.. Yes... I'm spy from Old Maou Faction" Ise said with hollow voice

"No..." Serafall murmured with shock expression. Sirzechs face turn into grim, Ajuka close his eyes for second then open it and his face turn into serious, Falbium shook his head and sigh then glare to Ise

"You lie! It can't be! Ise-chan! How about the time we spend together?! When we hang out with Sirzechs-chan, Ajuka and Falbium!" Serafall shouted

"The Ise you know is never exist Sitri. Its only a mask of emotion. My real identity is a doll that been used to play with you all..." Ise replied with hollow voice

"A doll? It sound very cliche..." Ajuka narrowed his eyes

"I'm a tool. I held no emotion. Everything i done with you all only a act.. I never considered any of you as friend..." Ise responded

"Ise.. Please cooperate with us. We don't want to fight you the dagger that we stab to your shoulder is poisonous. It negate few of your ability so please don't make it harder" Sirzechs said with worry. Falbium hearing this only snorted

"Don't you hear him?! He never think us as friend! He is only a dog who serv his master!" Falbiums sneered but inside he very sad when hearing this

'Poisonous? So that's why i can't use my Energy Force. Looks like i have to play neutral' Ise thought calmly

"As he said.. I'm only a dog who serv my master... And also Issei Akuma is never exist.. I'm Issei Beelzebub.." Ise said with cold tone. Everyone who hearing this have wide eyes

'What?! Azazel never mention about this! Damn it! Looks like it will be harder. The Descendant of Beelzebub and also the Sekiryuutei' Ajuka thought with worry

"Looks like we have to strike with intent to kill if we want to win" Falbium warned them as he stare at Ise who burst into crimson energy

"B-But Ise-chan is not guilty! He just being manipulated!" Serafall protested

**I, who is about to awaken,**

"Serafall its not the time!" Ajuka yelled

**Am the Heavenly Dragon who has stolen the principles of domination from God**

"Serafall i know your feeling but keep it aside for now! The Ise in front of us is not the Ise we know!" Sirzechs comforted her

**I laugh at the "infinite", and I grieve at the "dream"**

"B-But!" Serafall complained

**I shall become the Red Dragon of Domination**

"No but! Please understand Serafall!" Falbium yelled

**And I shall sink you to the depths of the crimson purgatory!**

"Guys he go into Juggernaut Drive" Ajuka warned as crimson energy explode from Ise body

**[Juggernaut Drive Activate!] **

From the dust Ise in his Juggernaut Drive form appear and charging to them with fire ignited in both of his gauntlet

"Incoming!" Sirzechs yelled as he get into battle stance

**Flashback over**

* * *

POKE! POKE!

I broke out from my mind when i felt something poke my cheek

POKE! POKE!

I let out a groan then turn to Shizune who handed me... Is that my Juggernaut Drive form?

"Here..."

I blinked but then slowly smiled.

"Thanks Shizune..."

"I-Ise-san!"

I turn and see Asia also handed me the statue of me.. Oh great! I also smile and take it from her

"Thank you Asia-chan"

Asia only blushing and nodded with smile then the entire class let out a awwwww again

* * *

It was Lunch break, me, Shizune, Asia, Rias and Akeno is sit in cafe. Usually i prefer to go to roof but since today is special day sooo why not?

"By the way, Rias. Did Sirzechs come?"

On my question, Rias puts a hand on her forehead and let out her breath.

"Yeah, he came along with my father."

So her father came as well. What kind of class visit was it, I was curious.

"Ah, Buchou. Moreover everyone came as well."

Kiba appeared there. Hm? Did Kiba also come to buy a drink?

"Ara, Yuuto. Tea?"

Upon Rias question, Kiba pointed with his finger ahead of the corridor.

"No, for some reason I heard a witch was doing a photography event so I thought to see it a bit."

On Kiba's reply, Rias and I while exchanging glances tilted our head.

[Kaccha Kaccha!]

Flashes kept going off, the men who were holding cameras were photographing something at a corner of the corridor.

Since there was a crowd present, I didn't know what they were taking pictures of. According to Kiba's story "A witch" was present but… I somehow came out of the crowd and faced in the front direction.

Yeah, I could see it in a glance. As I progressed further, a recognisable outfit came jumping in my eyes. Suddenly i froze when see the person... I don't believe this...

**[Partner...]**

I can't hear Ddraig calling me, i only take a look to cosplay girl in front of me

"Sera-chan..."

* * *

Third person POV

Ise froze when he see Serafall who take a picture

"Hey! You, whose doing a photography shoot on a public path!" said Saji as he jumped through the crowd with the Student Council girls.

"Hey hey, disperse disperse! Today's the day for displaying classes to the public! Don't make a ruckus at this kind of place!" said Saji as he busy making the crowd scatter before turning to Serafall.

"You too, please don't wear that kind of costume. Wait, would you be a parent perhaps? Even if that's the case, you know there's a dress code according to the place. This is troublesome"

"Eh, but this is my uniform" said Serafall with a cute pose. That made Saji grind his teeth before recognizing Rias was here and he lowered his head.

"Oh, it's Rias-sempai. You came at the right time. I was guiding Maou-sama and sempai's Otou-san." said Saji. Then, two crimson haired males appeared being guided by Sona.

"What's this? Saji, I always tell you to settle things concisely-" said Sona as she saw her sister happily call her and cling to her.

"Sona-chan! Found you."

"Ahh, it's you Serafall. So you came here as well." said Sirzechs as he called out to her without care.

"It's Leviathan-sama. That person is 1 of the 4 current Dai-Maous, Serafall Leviathan-sama and also Sona's onee-sama." said Rias. Saji then suddenly have shocked look

"Ise?" Shizune call Ise who still froze like statue. She then start to poking his cheeks but this time it didn't work. Shizune then quickly pinched Ise cheek make him yelp

"Ehhh Shizwunee! What awe ywou woing?!" Ise ask in middle yell

"You go to lala-land again" answer Shizune bluntly as she release Ise who rub his cheek after that while mumble about stupid Shizune and her lala land

"Serafall-sama, it's been a long time." said Rias as she was unnerved

"Ara, Rias-chan. Long time~ Have you been doing well?" asked Serafall in a cute tone.

"Y-Yes. Thanks to you. Did you come today for Sona's class visit?"

"Yeah Sona-chan is really mean. She didn't tell me about today! Geez! Because of the shock, Onee-chan was going to attack Heaven." said Serafall as Saji's eyes widen with shock. Rias seeing Ise condition since the first time inwardly rise her brow. She going to have talk with him later but now

"Ise greet her" said Rias. Ise slowly nodded then slowly step forward. But when he see Serafall smile to him Ise can't help but blush immediately

"N-n-n-n-i-i-i-i-ice to m-m-m-meet you, I am H-H-H-Hyo-o-oudou Issei! I-I-I-I am R-R-R-Rias G-G-G-Gremory P-P-Pawn!" Ise stutter with nervous as his face become redder. Everyone seeing this have shock expression except Serafall and Shizune

'Did Ise just stutter?' Thought everyone at the same time except Serafall who only blinked but then give another cute smile and Shizune who didn't understand the situation

"Nice to meet you. I am the Maou Serafall Leviathan. Call me Levi-tan!"said Serafall as she made the peace sign.

"Hey, Sirzechs-chan. Is this man the rumored Dragon-kun?" asked Serafall as she called Sirzechs.

"Yes, he's the person in which both the Welsh Dragon resides, Hyoudou Issei-kun." said Sirzechs. Not bothered by the '-chan' part.

"Yes, Serafall-dono. This is another novel uniform. I somewhat think as a Maou how it is but…"

"Ara, uncle. Don't you know? This is the fashion in this country, you know?

"Heh, was that so. It seems this was my ignorance."

"Hahaha, Tou-ue, don't believe it."

Etc., are what Gremory family and Serafall are conversing. While Ise seeing Serafall can't help but blush seeing the person he love. Ironic the person that single handed can wipe out the Heaven can't even talk properly to his crush

**_[Can't blame him anyway]_** thought Ddraig with sigh in his mind

"Ise are you alrgiht?" Rias asked as she began to worry seeing Ise

"Ah? Yes! I'm fine!" Ise quickly reply still with red face. Serafall then stop her converstation and she take a glance to Ise. She quickly approach him in cute way

"Dragon-kun are you okay?" Serafall asked. Ise hearing his name called let out a 'Eep!' This make everyone have shock expression again

"I-I-Im f-f-f-fine Serafall-sama! Y-y-you don't n-n-need to w-w-worry!" Ise reply with furious blush as he look to Serafall who stare to him with cute face

"Are you sure? Your face is red" Serafall asked again as she then brought her hand to Ise forehead and bring her face close enough to him. Ise seeing this immediately went into tomato as he smell Serafall perfume and can feel her breath.. His brain immediately overloaded and then he do something that make everyone surprise... He fainted...

THUD!

"Ah! Dragon-kun!" Serafall shouted with worry and comical surprise expression. Shizune quickly react and then start to check his pulse. While everyone blinked not believe what just happening. It took few second to everyone to realise that Ise now is fainted

"Ise!" Rias also yelled immediately and crouch then check Ise. While everyone busy seeing Ise Ddraig inside Ise mind just sigh and shook his head

**[He manage to defeat Ophis clone, able to kill God and strong enough to destroy the entire Heaven and Underworld but he can't face his crush... Love is really something strange]** said Ddraig with sigh

* * *

"Ise-chan! Let's go there!" Serafall drag Ise like a doll cheerfully

"Sera-chan slow down. I tired since i just got back from misson" Ise sighed

"Mouu! But i want to spend time with you! Since you work as double agent we haven't spend our time together!" Serafall pout with puppy eyes as a track of tears appear in corner of her eyes. Ise seeing this mentally groaned but outside he sighed

"Ok. Ok. Let's go then if you say so" Ise sighed make Serafall jumped in joy then start to drag Ise like doll again

"Where we going to go Sera-chan?" Ise asked. Though Ise already accept his emotion he still having hard time to express it. He usually use emotion as a mask but when he want to express it with full heart he found it somehow.. Difficult. Serafall hearing this immediately stop and then take thinking pose

"Mmm..." Serafall hummed while Ise stare at her curiously

"I don't know!" Serafall said cherfully. If Ise already gain full of his emotion he will facefaulted to the ground but now his eyes only twitched and he sigh

"You really are strange..." Ise said bluntly

"Mouuu! Ise-chan meany! I'm not that bad!" Serafall pouted and she began to look around

Something then caught her attention and she grinned, she start to drag Ise like doll again while Ise only dumbly follow her

"Isn't it photobox?" Ise asked

"Yep! We will take photo! I never have your photo! So we will take it now!" Serafall said cutely. Ise only nodded then let Serafall drag him in

"Mmmm let see..." Serafall said in sing song tone

"There! Say cheese Ise-chan!" Serafall grinned

"Cheese!"

[Kacha!] [Kacha!]

"How the result?" Ise asked to Serafall who stare at the picture. Serafall eyes twitched for moment then give Ise glare

"What is this?!" Serafall asked as she point to the picture. In there Serafall grin cutely but Ise... Let just say he say "Cheese!" With blank face...

"You tell me to said "cheese" right?" Ise asked

"No. No. No. Where your smile?" Serafall asked back

"Emmm... Ano... Sera-chan the truth is since i learn my emotion somehow it very hard to express it..." Ise rub his head sheepisly. Serafall frowned a bit but then an idea suddenly popped in her mind

"Let's do this again!" Serafall dragged him

"Ready?" Serafall asked as she settle the timer

"Umm yes" Ise answered. Serafall then press the button and she quickly go to behind Ise and then use the chair to make her more higher a little than Ise. Serafall then grinned and start to tickle Ise suddenly. Ise get tickled slowly start to laugh

"S-S-Sera-chan! W-What ar-hahaha-are you hahaha doing?!" Ise asked in middle of laugh

"Hush!" Serafall hushed him while smile and tickled him

"S-Stop it! Hahaha! I-It hahaha it tickle!" Ise said in laugh

Kacha! Kacha!

Serafall then stop tickled Ise and she grab the picture. She then grinned seeing the result

"Look! Look! Ise-chan!" Serafall showed the picture to him. Ise then look at the picture. Serafall and he was laughing together, from the picture it seems like they laugh while Ise give Serafall piggyback ride. Ise seeing this can't help but somehow feel happy, he then slowly smiled

"Its good..." Ise smiled to Serafall as he handed back the picture

"Of course!" Serafall said as she tear the picture

"Here! One for you and one for me!" Serafall handed him again. Ise smiled and then take the picture

"Let's find something else!" Serafall point to random area and start to drag Ise like a doll... Again...

* * *

Infirmary

Ise eyes slowly open, the first thing he saw is bright light. He groaned and hold his head

'Dream eh?' Ise thought while rub his head

"Ah you already awake.."

Ise then turn to look around, he see Rias smiled and Shizune on his side giving him usual expression

"How your feeling Ise?" Rias asked with concern tone

"Ughh i'm fine but what hit me?" Ise asked

"You fainted when Serafall touch your forehead..." Shizune reply with litte annoyance in her voice. Shizune is pissed internally, as soon Ise fainted Shizune is ready to cut Serafall head from her neck but her mind tell her to check Ise first so she decide to let Serafall go for now and when everyone said that its not Serafall fault she decide to believe them and ask Ise if its true and not kill her.. For now...

"Yeah Shizune right. Mind to explain why Ise?" Rias asked. Ise only scratch his cheek sheepisly and try to find a good reason

"Err i don't know?" Answer Ise questionally. Rias eyes twitched in annoyance. She then huffed her cheeks and turn away

"Fine! Have it your way!" Rias pouted. Ise then sigh and rub her temple

"Serafall looks like my old friend when i were Issei Beelzebub... She also close to me... When i seeing her i was thinking it was my friend... She died because of me... And let just say i have some history with my friend" Ise lied to her. Rias hearing this start to softened her expression

"I'm sorry Ise... I didn't intend to-"

"Nah its okay Rias i'm good. Its already pass. Oh by the way what happen after i pass out?" Ise asked and dismissed his sadness before

"Ah? You were brought to infirmary. Our parent is talking right now we have to go back to class nowthat if you can stand" answer Rias. Ise respond only smile as he get up and stand that until the door is opened and reveal Serafall

"Ah! Dragon-kun! You awake!" Serafall said with cheerful. Ise immediately blush and nodded quickly not believing his voice for now. Rias giggle when seeing this while Shizune only stare blankly at the scene. Serafall grinned then quickly approach Ise

"Ne, ne. So how your feeling? You just faint when i touch you. I was feeling guilty you know" Serafall said with frown. Ise suddenly also frown he didn't mean to do that he just.. Well he don't know why he faint.. Overloading perhaps?

"Mmm i-is okay Serafall-sama. I-Its not your fault really.." assure Ise as he try his best to stay calm. Serafall then give Ise cute smile then hug Ise immediately

"Thank you Dragon-kun!" Serafall said as she rub her cheeks again Ise

'Sera-chan hugging me! H-Her smell.. H-Her cheeks... Its so.. Its soo... I-I-I'

THUD!

Only to make Ise faint again. Rias seeing this can't help but burst into laugh while Shizune quickly carry Ise to bed again and Serafall went into another panic mode

**_[I'm not surprised. He never get that close with Serafall since she dating Ajuka*sigh* poor otouto]_** comment Ddraig from his mind

"What happen?" Shizune ask to Rias who sighed. But suddenly an idea appear in his mind

"Oh you don't understand thing like this Shizune? Hmm i suggest you hang out more often with Akeno then" Rias said with grin

"Why?" Shizune asked again

"Let just say she knew how to make Ise more happy" Rias answered, needless to say this immediately get Shizune attention as she nodded quickly and leave the room to find Akeno

**[Oooh looks like thing going to get more intresting fufufu don't worry otouto your big brother here going to give you new girlfriend]** Ddraig giggle pervertedly in his mind when hearing Rias conversation

* * *

**Done! next chapter will be the Meeting of 3 Faction and meet with Gasper. Oh and please give suggestion for Ise peerage.**

I also working in new story. This story will be have crossover of Bleach and Naruto, i will see if i going to post it later since i have 4 story to do. Ja ne!

Please R&R. it mean a lot to me ^-^


End file.
